THROUGH DARKNESS Noyée dans l'oubli
by Lula-The-Only-One
Summary: UPDATE: CHAPITRE 11! Hermione vit des atrocités qu'on ne peut imaginer pour une jeune fille de 17 ans. Elle dissimule dans son coeur meurtri, de sombres secrets. Un Serpentard ira percer les mystères et peut être y découvrira t il...l'amour?
1. Prologue

**NOTES DE L'AUTEURE: **Bonjour à vous! Eh bien…euh c'est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgents!

**DISCLAIMER:**Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, sauf pour l'histoire, que j'ai moi-même concoctée pour les avides d'histoires poulardiennes imaginaires.

**« THROUGH DARKNESS » (Noyée dans l'oubli)**

**Prologue ****- Le commencement -**

Par une journée ensoleillée et humide d'un été londonien, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains s'était étendue gracieusement sur l'herbe fraîche d'une colline. Elle contemplait d'un air méditatif, les formes moelleuses et douces des quelques nuages qui se paradaient devant elle. La brise reposante du mois d'août venait caresser ses joues rosées. Hermione Granger n'était plus de ce monde. Elle s'était éteinte depuis un mois pourrait-on dire. Depuis le décès de sa tendre mère, elle n'avait vécu que souffrance et réclusion à la vie. Elle ne souriait plus sincèrement et n'appréciait que légèrement les radieuses journées qui défilaient.

Depuis un mois, elle s'était refusée à répondre aux lettres de Harry et Ron, ses meilleurs amis. Évidemment, elle était à contre-cœur d'avoir autant négligé ses devoirs envers eux. Elle savait, du moins espérait, qu'ils se feraient du soucis. Mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Qui pouvait bien l'écouter de toute manière? Depuis 6 ans, elle n'était qu'une fille qui ne se faisait remarqué que lorsqu'elle secondait Harry Potter dans ses aventures rocambolesques. Personne ne savait vraiment _qui_ elle était en réalité. Pour tout dire, seul son journal intime en était informé. Depuis un mois, les relations entre son père et elle s'étaient estompées subtilement. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu. On pouvait presque en déduire que c'était deux étrangers. Hermione ne reconnaissait plus son père. Un homme si joyeux et à la fois si avide de la vie s'était rapidement transformé en une âme sombre et monotone. Par contre, elle ne le blâmait pas car elle aussi avait bifurqué vers une autre existence. Elle le savait plus que tout.

D'un geste fatigué, elle cessa d'observer les cumulonimbus et amena son poignet dans son champ de vision pour regarder sa montre. « 11h45…,murmura-t-elle, il ne va pas tarder. » Et elle compta dans sa tête : _« Cinq…quatre…trois…deux…un… »_

Hermione! Le dîner est servi, cria une voix grave qui venait de loin.

Hermione se releva tranquillement et quitta sa colline, les yeux dépourvus de joie. « Oui papa, j'arrive…» , souffla-telle.

À tous les jours, c'était la routine. Elle se réveillait, déjeunait, allait se reposer sur la colline et revenait pour le dîner. Le soir, elle montait dans sa chambre pour écrire dans son journal intime. Son père n'arrêtait pas de travailler au cabinet de dentiste. Aujourd'hui n'était qu'une exception car d'habitude, c'était Hermione qui faisait à manger. Les samedis, elle faisait la cuisine et le ménage quotidien pour tenir la maison en ordre. La routine sévissait depuis 1 mois.

Donc, Hermione traversa l'entrée de la charmante maison de brique. Elle tourna à droite et se dirigea vers la petite salle à manger où le repas l'attendait. C'était une pièce décorée de plusieurs répliques de tableaux de différents peintres. Picasso, Van Gogh, Monet et plusieurs autres. Sa mère était une passionnée d'art contemporain et elle a su transmettre à Hermione cet amour de la discipline.

Son père s'était déjà assis et mangeait mollement, sans avoir attendu sa fille. Quand il la vit rentrer dans la pièce, il lui fit un léger sourire et repris une bouchée de macaronis. Effectivement, il n'était pas le meilleur chef de la région. Hermione s'installa à la table et le dîner se passa comme à l'habitude, silencieux et terne.

**Notes de l'auteure**: Reviewez svp!


	2. Le rêve

**COURRIERDES REVIEWEURS**

**Raphou :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça m'a fait très chaud au cœur! Ma toute première review! Lol

**Lushita** : Aaaahhh! Trop chouuu ta roseuhhh! Un grand merci à toua, ma chère sister Lu! P Eh oui…j'ai réussi à avoir mon compte! tourne en rond sur elle-même Bizouuux!

**P'tit caramel** : Kikoo kess! J'ai suivi ton conseil et j'ai updaté mon profil, maintenant disponible aux francophones! Yahooo! Lol Tes mots me touchent beaucoup! Moi, faire envier les autres…hahahaha! Merci encore!

**lucy kinkirk : **Je garde le couple en secret pour le moment! Hehe mwi assez méchante, l'auteure tu te diras lol Jfais mon possible pour écrire vite vite vite! Merci pour ta review! 

Bon…eh bien passons à la suite de l'histoire mes amis! Et hop!

_**THROUGH DARKNESS**_

**_Chapitre 1: Le rêve_**

C'était le 30 août. Dans quelques jours, Hermione devrait se préparer pour sa septième année à Poudlard. Un autre année de solitude allait encore suivre, mais heureusement, c'était la dernière.

Il faisait nuit. Le clair de lune scintillait à travers les minces nuages. Hermione était dans sa chambre, assise à sa table de travail. Elle écrivait. Encore.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

_Mardi le 30 août_

_Aujourd'hui fut une journée ensoleillée. Je me demande bien si je vais les apprécier un jour. C'est ironique. Je me sens si malheureuse…mais il y a encore un peu de l'ancienne Hermione qui vit en moi. Elle me dit qu'il ne faut pas que je sombre dans l'abysse de l'oubli._

_Oui, effectivement, j'ai encore rêvé de ce rêve hier soir. La curiosité me pique. J'en ai marre de refaire ce rêve stupide. Ça me hante. Pourtant, moi Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus studieuse de Poudlard ne devrait pas se faire du soucis pour ces sottises…n'est-ce pas? Bon, eh bien je te laisse. La fatigue m'envahit._

_Hermione, la jacinthe solitaire. _

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Hermione déposa son stylo. En effet, elle préférait les stylos aux plumes car ils étaient plus pratiques. Elle referma son journal qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans son tiroir.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un cogner sur la vitre de sa fenêtre. En se retournant, elle reconnu la silhouette ronde d'Hedwige, la chouette de Harry. D'un soupir, elle se leva vers cette compagne fidèle et lui délia ses pattes de son courrier. Hermione la flatta un peu et lui donna un craquelin avant de l'envoyer rejoindre son maître.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit sur le matelas moelleux. « Une autre missive. » dit-elle. Elle ouvra la lettre et la lis avec attention.

_Chère Hermione,_

_C'est la 9e lettre que je t'envoie en un mois. Je me fais du soucis pour toi. Tu n'as pas répondu aux lettres précédentes et je doute qu'il y ait quelque chose qui te dérange. On a peur que tu ne te sentes pas bien. Ron se demande même si tu ne serais pas fâchée contre nous pour une raison inconnue. _

_En ce moment, je suis au Terrier et Ron est à côté de moi en se goinfrant de biscuits. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'espère que tu iras mieux._

_Bientôt c'est la rentrée à Poudlard. On a tout les deux très hâte de te revoir. On t'avait proposé de venir nous rejoindre pour aller faire nos nouvelles emplettes pour les manuels de cette année. Mais comme tu ne nous as pas renvoyé de message, on est allé au Chemin de Traverse sans toi. C'était plutôt ennuyeux. Il n'y avait personne pour nous critiquer aussi bien que toi sur le fait qu'on étaient deux têtes en l'air. _

_Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. D'ici là, prend bien soin de toi. En espérant que je reçoive une réponse,_

_Bisous,_

_Harry et Ron_

Hermione replia la lettre doucement et murmura : « Tu as bien raison, Harry. Moi aussi j'espère que j'irai mieux. »

Elle posa la lettre sur sa table de chevet et se coucha lourdement sur son lit douillet pour ensuite se couvrir de sa couverture. Elle s'endormit aussitôt et plongea dans un sommeil sans repos.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Hermione se trouvait agenouillée dans une pièce sombre. Il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Elle essaya de remuer ses bras et sentit des chaînes lui restreindre les simples mouvements. Elle se sentait fatiguée et sale. « Où suis-je? » demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était rauque et sèche et sa vision n'était pas l'une des plus meilleures. Personne ne répondit, jusqu'au moment où elle sentit des mains glaciales lui serrer le cou. Elle ferma les yeux et essayait de respirer.

« Tu n'as aucune chance, sang-de-bourbe. Aucune. » vociféra une voix menaçante d'homme.

« Laissez-moi tran –uuuhh-- quille! » s'époumonait Hermione.

« Oh pardon. Mais je t'entend mal. Que dis-tu? » dit la voix, innocemment.

Hermione ne pouvait plus parler. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les larmes de ce combat sans succès coulaient sur ses joues. Les mains resserraient leur prise de plus en plus. Elle allait se rendre. Tout de sui –

« Arrêtez! Laissez-là! C'est moi que vous voulez! » hurla alors une autre voix masculine.

Elle sentit les mains de marbre lâcher leur prise. Peu importe la personne qui avait arrêté cette ombre qui l'avait presque anéantie serait remercié grandement, se dit Hermione. Elle ne voyait pas bien la scène, mais pouvait discerner deux silhouettes obscures. L'absence de lumière ne l'aidait pas.

« Ah…et si ce n'est pas le petit prodige. Comme tu tombes bien! Je suppose que la sang-de-bourbe est bien heureuse que tu sois arrivé au bon moment! Mais je pense bien qu'il sera trop tard. » grogna la première voix.

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer. Elle distinguait la silhouette charpenté et costaude de la dernière voix qui s'avançait vers elle. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir car une fraction de seconde après on entendit un horrible AVADA KEDAVRA retentir dans la pièce.

Le sort s'était dirigé vers elle.

Elle se sentit tout d'un coup comme poignardée de milles coups. La douleur fut si intense qu'elle savait maintenant pourquoi ce sort était impardonnable. Personne ne méritait de recevoir ce sortilège. Peut-être pas les plus mauvais sorciers du royaume, mais quand même pas à une innocente comme elle.

« HERMIONE! » hurla à tue-tête la deuxième voix.

Mais il était trop tard, elle s'était déjà endormie, ses mèches de cheveux mêlés dissimulant son doux visage.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, son front brûlant de fièvre. Hermione se releva vigoureusement dans son lit, la respiration saccadée et difficile. Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et arborait une expression de pure inquiétude… « Pas encore… » s'essouffla-t-elle.

Elle ne cessait pas de faire ce rêve, ou plutôt cauchemar, depuis maintenant 3 semaines. Un rêve prémonitoire, peut-être? Non. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. Ça ne se produirait en aucun cas. Hermione ne savait que penser. Aucune solution ne lui venait en tête. Qui était le ravisseur et qui était le jeune homme qui fut à sa rescousse? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle se recoucha sur le matelas, déposant sa tête sur son oreiller, les yeux ouverts. Une nuit blanche. Encore.


	3. Au Chemin de Traverse

**COURRIER DES REVIEWEURS**

**Raphou :** Voilà la suite, ma chère! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**P'tit caramel : **hehe wiwi ma Kess, j'essaye avec ardeur de concocter un autre chapitre! Merci! oh et de rien pour le profil, j'y pensais aussi à l'écrire en français lol

**Lushita :** Hehe bah tu vois, tu t'améliores en anglais alors! Jme grouille pour écrire un 3e chap…mais à cause de mon concours de musique samedi, jpourrais pas le commencer L Mais bon…merci bcp ma sistah Lu!

**Clochette :** Kikoo ma sweetie! Merci bcp pour les encouragements, ça me motive bcp! Wi + sur le forum! et nannn chui pas mézanteuh lolll….bah..si ptête bien

**Polio :** Merci pour les compliments! Ça fait chaud au cœur lol. D/H? On va voir…

**Lilnyamy** : Merci beaucoup à toi! C'est joyeux de voir que quelqu'un pense que ma fic se base sur une bonne idée. C'est très encourageant. P

**Padmacho : **Eh bien voici la suite! Moi aussi j'aime bien Hermione. C'est un de mes personnages préférés dans HP.

**Lessien Linw :** Merci! Garde ton idée en tête, on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait se révélée bonne. ;)

**Lucy Kinkirk : **Mwi jaime bien faire durer le suspense. Surtout de ce 2e chapitre! Maintenant, jme grouille pour la suite! Lol

**Mina Black :** Merci pour ta review! J'écrirai le 3e chapitre du plus vite que je peux!

**Notes de l'auteure**

Bon eh bien merci tout le monde pour vos mots d'encouragements! est sur le bords des larmes J'écrirai du mieux et du plus vite que je peux.

Demain, je pars en compétition pour battre les autres écoles en band de jazz, et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir si jvous dis que la prochaine update se fera seulement dans quelques jours. C'est sûr qu'en semaine, les updates risquent de prendre du temps et tout, mais comme en anglais, jdirais « because it's worth it » ou sinon « ça vaut le coup ». Plus j'ai le temps, plus mon écriture est meilleure lol enfin je crois lol

Bon s'en est assez des blablabla je vous entends crier pour que j'arrête lol et voici la suite de « Noyée dans l'oubli »!

**_THROUGH DARKNESS - Noyée dans l'oubli_**

**_CHAPITRE 2_**

**Chapitre 2**** - Au Chemin de Traverse -**

Le soleil s'infiltrait délicatement à travers les rideaux bleus de la chambre. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux avec difficulté. Eh bien…finalement, elle avait pu s'endormir, à sa pure surprise. Elle laissa échapper un bâillement de fatigue avant de sortir des couvertures encore chaudes, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les dalles froides sous ses pieds, elle fit face au miroir et prépara sa brosse à dent. Au moment où elle s'apprêta à se mettre au travail, ses yeux fut rivés sur la femme qui apparaissait sur la glace. _« Je suis toujours aussi moche…ça n'a pas changé. »_ pensa-t-elle, irritée. Ses cheveux auburn étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés. En fait, le matin c'était encore pire. Mais ayant grandi un peu plus au cours des deux dernières années, le corps d'Hermione s'était élaboré très adroitement. Son profil s'était nettement mieux adouci et sa peau de pêche était de velours. _« Moche…»_ se répéta-t-elle.

Habillée de son pyjama préfér : une camisole bleu ciel parsemée de nuages et un pantalon assorti, elle termina sa routine du matin. Une nouvelle journée s'annonçait, mais Hermione paraissait appréhender chaque jour qui suivait le dernier.

Ensuite, elle alla devant sa garde-robe pour choisir avec délicatesse, sa tenue de la journée.

Sa chambre n'était qu'ordinaire. Des murs qui alternaient de violet à bleu, des étoiles fluorescentes collées au plafond, des affiches de groupes connus moldus et sorciers. Une chambre de jeune fille, quoi. Par contre, ce qui la différenciait des autres chambres, c'était qu'il y avait de nombreuses peintures. D'autres tableaux…toutes peinturées avec passion dont sa mère en était l'artiste. Hermione s'en était éprise depuis fort longtemps. Et maintenant, c'était les uniques mémoires et véritables souvenirs dont elle disposait.

Donc, après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, Hermione opta finalement pour une robe rouge, lacée au milieu de la poitrine du style médiéval, qui dénudait les épaules mais couvrait les bras. Hermione n'était pas du genre à porter des mini-jupes et des camisoles révélatrices. Cette robe arrivait donc un peu plus avant les genoux. Simple comme tout! Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, mis ses souliers à talons et sortis enfin de sa chambre.

Une odeur de délicieux petit déjeuner embaumait le rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier de bois. En arrivant en bas, elle pouvait voir son père, buvant son café, assis à la table de cuisine en train de lire le journal. Elle passa à côté de lui pour rejoindre la cafetière. Ahhh…que soit bénie la cafetière! C'était à peu près la seule chose qui la mettait de « bonne humeur » au début d'une journée ces temps-ci. L'arôme amer du café l'enivrait. Ce goût exquis et raffiné pouvait lui esquisser un léger sourire passager. Étrangement, Hermione aimait son café avec 2 cubes de sucre et un soupçon de sel (parlons bien là de quelques grains seulement). C'était une des habitudes les plus loufoques qu'elle possédait.

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner aux cotés de son père, qui, comme d'habitude, ne parlait pas du tout et ne faisait que lire le journal, Hermione alla chercher son sac à bandoulière sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'elle fut descendue et prête, elle annonça de l'entrée : « Papa! J'vais au Chemin de Traverse! Je reviendrai pour le dîner. À tout à l'heure! » puis, elle sorti sa baguette de son sac pour ensuite apparaître sur une rue bondée de sorciers…

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Des capes défilaient à toute allure sur l'étroite rue. _« Des élèves de Poudlard. »_ se dit-elle lorsqu'elle passa à côté de trois couples qui bavardaient ensemble. Elle vit alors un des couples se rapprocher, et se regarder dans les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'unirent alors doucement, emportant un long baiser langoureux.

_« Vraiment pathétiques, ces amoureux. Ils pensent que c'est amusant de montrer à toute la ville qu'ils sont ensemble? Non mais c'est une honte! » _cria Hermione dans sa tête.

Elle n'avait jamais été en couple auparavant. Elle trouvait que c'était plutôt inutile. Oui, il y avait ce côté d'intimité et de tendresse qui l'attirait, mais qu'arriverait-il donc à un couple mal formé? Ça serait l'enfer. En refusant d'être combinée avec un garçon, elle était sûre de ne pas avoir à supporter l'intense douleur d'un duo brisé.

Hermione passa à travers ce groupe de tourtereaux un peu plus vite, accélérant ses pas. Elle ne voulait pas voir de tels effrontés…

Pourtant…elle aurait voulu connaître un peu de cette rare passion. Ces instants où là se trouvaient les plus merveilleux moments. Elle convoitait au plus profond de son âme, chaque seconde, chaque minute de ce brasier magique.

On pouvait voir les familles se précipiter dans les boutiques à la recherche d'accessoires, de manuels et d'effets scolaires. La rentrée faisait des heureux et des grognons. Hermione, elle, ne faisait partie d'aucune catégorie. Elle-même ne savait pas si elle était réjouie à l'idée de traverser les salles de cours, d'exploser les scores et de retrouver ses amis. Certes, elle adorait aller à la bibliothèque, c'était au moins une chose dont elle avait hâte de revoir.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Il se promenait en compagnie de son ami de longues dates. Habillé d'un chandail noir moulant et d'une paire de pantalon beige, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine de la boutique de quidditch. Un nouveau balai flamboyant y était expos : le Cyclone 3000.

Notre jeune homme était émerveillé à la vue de ce nouveau balai. Il pourrait encore plus s'améliorer aux pratiques de quidditch. Il pourrait faire envier les autres. Surtout les autres maisons à Poudlard. Il pensait à une personne en particulier. Un certain garçon qu'il avait détesté depuis longtemps. Un garçon qui possédait tout.

Mais notre cher ami n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ses ambitions car il vit soudainement apparaître une jeune fille de son âge qui transportait des sacs. Les même cheveux châtains embroussaillés en une queue de cheval haute (il fallait préciser qu'il ne l'avait presque jamais vue avec une queue de cheval, c'était plutôt rare), les même yeux chocolats qui pétillaient avec ardeur et finalement, sa robe qui complimentait ses formes maintenant agréablement arrondies.

Elle était mystérieusement ravissante à ses yeux. Jamais il ne l'avait remarqué depuis qu'il a posé ses yeux sur elle en première année. Il ne l'avait jamais vue de cet angle. C'était une fille après tout. Mais il se ressaisit instantanément. Il ne pouvait pas. De toute façon, ce sujet était quand même scellé.

Il resta indifférent. Du moins, le paraissait car elle était en train de regarder dans sa direction. Elle souri et agita sa main en guise de salutation. Il marcha alors vers elle, accompagné de son ami.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Hermione les vit s'avancer. Elle souriait. Mais ce sourire était-ce assez sincère? On ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle paraissait si enjouée et heureuse…

« Bonjour Hermione! Ça fait un bout qu'on ne s'est pas vu! », dit Harry en l'enlaçant de ses bras longs et musclés.

« Oui, en effet, Harry. En effet. »

« Alors…euh…tout va bien?», demanda Ron qui n'avait pas changé; il était toujours aussi hésitant.

« Bien sûr que tout va bien! Quelle question! », s'indigna Hermione. « Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne vous ai pas répondu ces derniers temps…eh bien…c'est parce que…euh…je m'étais cassé le poignet en jouant au frisbee…avec mon chien! Oui c'est ça.» , mentit-elle.

« C'est quoi ça un fffreez…bi? Mais peu importe. Je suppose que c'est un jouet pour chien. Dommage pour ton poignet. », Hermione, répondit Ron.

« Un chien? Hermione, depuis quand as-tu un chien.», demanda Harry en haussant ses sourcils.

« Euh…bah c'est pas mon chien. C'est le chien de mon voisin! Oui. Je l'aime tellement; je l'ai gardé plusieurs fois. Et vous savez, je m'y suis beaucoup attachée alors…c'était comme si c'était le mien, quoi. »

« Ah bon. Bah…c'est bien. Dit, tu veux venir avec nous faire un tour? Je suppose que tu es venue ici pour acheter tes livres. », demanda Ron.

_« Mais je n'arrive pas à y croire! Dire qu'ils ont tout gobé mon histoire de poignet et de chien…c'est fou comment ils peuvent être naïfs, des fois! » pensa-t-elle._

« Euh…eh bien en fait je les ai déjà achetés…je devrais y aller. Mon père doit m'attendre à la maison pour le dîner. J'ai déjà fais quelques emplettes de plus (elle leur indiqua les sacs) », dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Il y avait tellement de gens qui les contournaient sur le trottoir, que Hermione commença à se sentir étouffée par les troupeaux qui abondaient. C'est alors qu'elle fut bousculé brutalement à sa gauche, qu'elle en échappa ses ballots.

« Faites attention - », et le grand blond se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire narquois. « - Malefoy…», termina Ron.

« Oh, mais bien le bonjour à vous! Je ne vous avais pas vu. Je rencontre encore une fois le trio d'idiots! »

« Oh mais je n'en dirais pas tant de toi, Malefoy. Tu nous trouves peut-être idiots, mais toi, tu es plus qu'idiot! Tu n'es qu'une andouille retardée bon sang! Regarde-toi dans le miroir. Tu es un minus habens (**N/A** : crétin…c'est du latin!) », fulmina Hermione.

Les quatre garçons furent très surpris par l'explosion soudaine de ses pensées, qu'ils furent médusés pour un instant. Attendez…quatre garçons?

« Et toi, t'es qui? Un sale acolyte à Malefoy? », demanda Ron, brisant le silence de stupeur.

« Je m'appelle Deve Meycrest. » (**N/A** : On prononce Di-vvvv) « Je suis nouveau à Poudlard. Mes parents sont amis avec ceux de Malefoy. J'étais à Durmstrang. », confirma le jeune homme.

Deve était un jeune garçon bien bâti, aux cheveux hirsutes noir ébène. Il avait des yeux bleus…d'un bleu aussi obscur qu'une nuit sans lune. Sa peau semblait être bronzé mais au soleil, elle était plus pâle. Mystérieusement attirant, pourrait-on avouer. (**N/A** : Ne bavez pas les filles! lol )

« Malefoy, est-ce que tu peux bien arrêter de sourire de cette façon? Haha mais qu'est-ce que je dis, Ron? S'il veut paraître corniaud et niais, ça ne dérange personne, au contraire! », ricana Harry.

Le sourire railleur qu'il arborait n'était plus. Draco Malefoy s'avança dangereusement et lui souffla : « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter. »

Harry enleva doucement ses lunettes, les approchèrent de sa manche, essuya les verres et lui répondit calmement : « Pas besoin de postillonner, Malefoy. J'attends depuis 6 années, tu sauras. »

Malefoy sembla ne pas être mécontent à cette riposte, mais plutôt amusé. Il détourna ses yeux de du Survivant et alla cibler la jeune Hermione.

« Alors, sang-de-bourbe. Tu as décidé de devenir une fille cette année? Il faut dire que tu passais inaperçue, hein. Comme d'habitude, je suppose que tu te fourres le nez dans des vieux bouquins qui ne valent pas la peine d'être lus. Mais évidemment, obstinée comme tu es, tu veux devenir la meilleure pour faire plaisir à Maman, n'est-ce-pas? », lui dit Malefoy.

Voilà. Il avait touché le point faible de Hermione. Elle ne laissait à personne le temps de remarquer son effroi et sa douleur. Elle pris un respiration et lui lança :

« Dégage, Malefoy. Tu ne vaux pas la peine d'être répliqué. Ça serait vite une perte de temps. Déjà que tu trimballes ton nouvel ami, qui en passant (elle alla fixer des yeux le jeune nouveau), devrait faire attention pour qu'il ne se fasse pas balancé comme ses deux anciens amis, Crabbe et Goyle, il ne faudrait pas que tu deviennes rouge de rage pour faire un fou de toi. (elle ramena son regard sur le grand blond-platine) Décampe d'ici et vite, si c'est pour me faire ton discours de « Je suis une sang-de-bourbe qui pollue l'air que tu respires », eh bien je te donne l'opportunité de ne pas gâcher tes précieuse minutes. »

Ron et Harry ne savait que dire. C'était vraiment la toute première fois où ils la voyait se déchaîner autant à clouer le bec de ce sale Malefoy. Ils étaient fiers d'elle, en tout cas.

Malefoy non plus ne savait que répondre. Il grogna un peu, et fit un geste de la main à Deve, signalant leur départ. Il envoya un dernier coup d'œil mauvais au trio, et déguerpit, un air renfrogné au visage.

« Wow…c'était impressionnant, Hermione! Très très impressionnant! », acclama Ron.

« Nah…ça faisait longtemps que je voulais lui balancer ça. J'avoue, ça m'a pris du temps…»

« Bon…eh bien pour en revenir au sujet initial, tu ne peux pas passer l'après-midi avec nous Hermione? »

« Non…pas vraiment, Harry. Mais j'aurais bien aimé. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Mon père m'attend. Mais cette discussion qu'on a eu avec Malefoy m'a bien amusée. », avoua Hermione.

« C'est dommage dit, Hermione. Mais bon, alors ça sera pour la prochaine fois. On se verra sûrement à la gare. On t'attendra là-bas, d'accord? », lui proposa Ron.

« Oui, c'est ça. J'vais y aller, maintenant. Passez un bon après-midi les gars! »

Hermione leur donna des bisous et continua sur son chemin. En effet, ce matin a été plutôt trépidant. Elle retourna donc sur ses pas en direction du prochain dîner en compagnie de son père, la robe ondulante à la douce brise. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il y avait une paire de yeux qui la regardait s'en aller, ce jeune homme portait un chandail moulant noir et une paire de pantalon beige…

**Notes de l'auteure: **Alors? La paire de yeux appartient à qui? Qui la regarde de cette façon? On se le demande bien…hehehe…clochette…eh wi ze suis mézanteuh! Lol Eh wi, je fais exprès pour ne pas vous dire qui porte ces morceaux de vêtements. Mais ceux et celles qui me connaissent bien, vous pourriez quand même avoir une idée de qui je parle. lol

Comment avez-vous trouvé mon dernier chapitre? Reviewez!


	4. Une lettre expresse de Poudlard

**Polio :** Hehe un D/H pour toi? On va voir…Merci pour le commentaire! ^^

**Raphou :** Un H/Hr? La réponse…dans ce prochaine chapitre!

**Lushita : **Mwi, t'es la seule à m'appeler par mon prénom! Lol Wais pour Deve j'ai utilisé ton truc lol. Bah koua, c'est comme j'ai dit, c'est plate un peu pour l'auteur de voir que les prénoms sont pas prononcés de la bonne façon! Ça fait bizarreuh! ^^ Bizouuux!

**Surfeuse :** Voilà la suite, ma chère! La réponse est là!

**Lucy Kinkirk : **hehe waip! Un nouveau est apparu…on en apprendra plus dans les prochains chapitres, mais pas dans celui-ci ;)

**Nephthys82 : **Merci pour le compliment! Ça me fait très plaisir que mon histoire te plaît. ^^

**Kloona :** Wow! Merci pour les mots encouragements! Ça me motive beaucoup! ^^

**Bibi :** hehe Tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre! ^^ Merci pour ta review!

**Kess :** Le doute ne planera pas pour longtemps, ma sweetie! ^^ Merci pour ta magnifique review, ma chère! Bizouuux!

Bon! Eh bien, voilà. C'est le 3e chapitre que vous allez lire. J'espère que vous aimerez! Certaines/certains vont être surprises/s et d'autres, pas du tout. Votre hypothèse sera maintenant prouvée bonne ou mauvaise! Avez-vous hâte? Moi oui!!! Lol

Pour les petits curieux là…lol je ne prend pas mon café comme Hermione! ^^ Nan…c'était juste un détail de plus pour que Hermione soit plus complète…enfin ché pas si vous me comprenez, amis vous verrez bientôt… *wink wink*

Maintenant…place à la suiteuhhhh!! ENJOY EVERYONE!

**Chapitre 3**** - Une lettre expresse de Poudlard -**

Hermione descendit le trottoir qui menait à la barrière entre le monde moldu et le monde des sorciers. Tenant ses sacs bien fermement, elle s'apprêta à franchir la grille invisible. Mais comme elle était un peu perdue dans ses pensées, elle trébucha sur une faille profonde dans le sol et s'effondra par terre, les sacs épars.

- Un pied devant l'autre, ça va mieux pour marcher, Granger, vint une voix railleuse.

Hermione se releva en vacillant légèrement et épousseta sa robe. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde-platine et ne répondit un mot.

- Quoi? Ne me dites pas que l'illustre Granger ne sait que dire? Mais c'est une exclusivité, un scoop formidable!, dit Malefoy, gesticulant comme si c'était LA nouvelle de l'heure.

Elle ne se laissa pas prendre à ce jeu et commença à ramasser ses achats, comme si de rien n'était. Malefoy sentit une colère qui grandissait à petit feu lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'avait pas atteint son but de la faire énerver. Puisqu'elle ne paraissait pas réagir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il aborda une tout autre méthode.

- Hum…alors comme ça, tu fais l'indestructible? En tout cas, je ne crois pas que tu pourras survivre à ce qu'il va nous arriver bientôt. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Enfin, si tu pourrais disparaître, ma vie serait alors comblée, soit-en sûre, repris-t-il.

Malefoy attira l'attention d'Hermione avec dextérité lorsqu'il sortit une enveloppe décachetée de sa poche. Qu'était-ce? Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le savoir…ou bien…risquerait-elle de le faire?

- C'est quoi cette enveloppe?, demanda Hermione.

- Oh mais pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais? Tu n'as pas l'air intéressée, à ce que je sache. Et n'oubli pas, je suis une andouille retardée, je ne peux pas tout comprendre.

- Arrête ces jeux, Malefoy et dit moi ce que contient l'enveloppe, sinon…

- Sinon quoi? Tu vas peut-être me jeter un sort? M'étrangler à ce que j'en meurt? Tu ne peux rien me faire, voyons. Voit la réalité en face, je suis un sang-pur et toi une sang-de-bourbe. Je suis supérieur.

- Pense ce que tu veux, mais tu sauras que les sang-purs qui sont comme toi ne sont que des vaniteux désespérés. 

- Eh bien les sang-de-bourbes comme toi, ça n'a pas de manoir, ni de richesses. Ta mère ne t'avait jamais appris à être respectueuse envers tes supérieurs, toi?

À ce moment là, Hermione ne le supportait plus. Elle poussa le garçon qui était une demi-tête plus grande qu'elle sur le mur de brique le plus proche et l'agrippa vigoureusement pas les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire sur sa mère? À lui dire des choses pareilles?

Malefoy fut pris par surprise et essaya de retenir son ahurissement momentané. Se faire plaqué au mur par…_elle _était plutôt une drôle de sensation_._

- Ne parle plus JAMAIS de ma mère de cette façon. Sinon je te _jure_ sur la tête de Merlin que je vais te faire passer un sale quart d'heure que tu regretteras toute ta vie, _Malefoy._

Si un regard pouvait tuer quelqu'un, Malefoy aurait été assassiné sur le champ. Hermione le fusillait du regard avec une haine incommensurable. Encore plus éminente que les fois précédentes.

Malefoy hésita (oui, il hésita) à lui rétorquer une de ses pensées mais s'en était abstenu. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui paraissait si voilé de désolation. Mais comme il ne voulait pas nuire à sa réputation, il lui répondit plus calmement : 

- Granger?

- Quoi?, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais enlever tes sales pattes de mon chandail? Il vaut une fortune, et sur du noir, ce n'est pas très difficile de voir les différentes saletés. J'aimerais que mon pull soit immaculé, tu comprends?

Hermione ne cessa pas de le toiser du regard, mais le délia tranquillement de son emprise. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et fixa le sol.

- Bon… eh bien si tu ne veux pas me dire ce que ton enveloppe comporte, j'aime mieux m'en aller tout de suite.

Hermione ramassa les derniers effets qu'elle avait fait tombé et ne laissa pas le temps à Malefoy de répliquer quoi que ce soit, car elle avait déjà traversé la frontière.

On pouvait alors distingué un souffle discret qui venait du jeune blond : « Ce ne sera pas une surprise, cette enveloppe…tu aurais dû t'en douter, Granger…»

On vit le grand adolescent retourner sur ses pas, quand soudainement, sans y faire attention, il piétina vivement dans une flaque de boue et s'éclaboussa le bas du pantalon. « Mais merde! C'est du beige en plus! Arrgg…» maugréa-t-il, tandis qu'il sortait sa baguette magique pour nettoyer le dégât. 

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Hermione traversa le mur de lumière et se retrouva sur une rue londonienne : Haymelie avenue. Une série de maisons siégeait longuement tout au long du chemin. De l'autre bord de l'avenue, c'était un paysage époustouflant qui s'offrait à la vue de Hermione. Des champs dorés, une verdure fraîche et de grandes collines…dans un coin se trouvait _sa_ colline. Là où elle avait confiée tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis un mois. C'était comme si c'était son deuxième journal intime. Mais ce qui les distinguait, c'était que jamais les confidences aux collines ne pouvait être révélées. Peu importe les difficultés, c'était un endroit où chaque déclaration ne quitterait pour une éternité ce lieu d'émancipation.

Hermione déambulait, songeuse, sur la route qui menait à son entrée. La maisonnette de brique, entourée d'une haie florissante, se rapprochait à chaque pas. C'est ainsi qu'elle parvint finalement à poser le pied sur le perron fait de parquets de bois de chêne. 

« Je suis de retour, papa! » annonça-t-elle, en traversant la porte. Elle déposa ses ballots sur le bord du mur et alla le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il était là et non dans le salon? C'était l'habitude, voyons. 

Il lui répondit sans même la regarder : « Bonjour, ma petite jacinthe. Assied-toi, le repas est prêt. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour…ta rentrée? » Il piqua un morceau de steak et de haricot avec sa fourchette et s'en régala à pleine joie. Il avait rudement faim, pensait Hermione.

« Oui, j'ai acheté tout ce dont j'avais besoin papa. Et j'ai aussi rencontré mes amis sur le chemin. »  dit-elle. Hermione s'assit et mangea tranquillement son repas. 

- Tu as reçu du courrier aujourd'hui. Ton hiboux est venu me déposer la lettre. Je me suis dit qu'il était mieux de te la laisser dans ta chambre, avisa son père.

- Ah bon. Merci, j'irai voir tout à l'heure.

_«C'est encore Harry et Ron, peut-être… »_ réfléchit-elle.  Hermione termina rapidement son plat et partit en courant vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte pour y apercevoir du couloir, une lettre blanche, scellée par l'emblème de Poudlard, déposée sur sa table de travail.

Elle pénétra doucement dans sa chambre, referma la porte et se précipita vers  l'enveloppe. On pouvait y voir, rédigé à la main :

_« À Mlle. Hermione Granger_

_147 Haymelie Avenue_

_Londres, Angleterre. »_

« Seulement deux jours avant la rentrée? Ç'est bizarre. » murmura-t-elle. Elle décacheta l'ouverture et sortit un papier d'un blanc immaculé, pliée en trois.

_« Chère Mlle. Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer officiellement que vous avez été élue pour occuper le poste de Préfète-en-chef de cette nouvelle année. Nous vous prions alors de vous rendre dans le 13e compartiment du dernier wagon pour rencontrer votre futur collègue. Une réunion se tiendra avec vous, et les préfets. _

_Avec nos plus grandes félicitations,_

_Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mcgonnagal.»_

Hermione ne dit rien pour quelques instants. Elle relu la lettre plusieurs fois, et s'assit sur son lit. _« J'avais complètement oublié ça…et dire que j'en ai rêvé depuis que j'étais en première…je devrais me réjouir, non? »_ pensa-t-elle.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Ce jour-là, le soleil s'était couché de bonne heure. C'était maintenant le soir et Hermione revint du souper, monotone, comme toujours. Elle monta dans sa chambre et sortit du tiroir, son carnet de cuir noir où une jacinthe brodée de couleur enjolivait la couverture.

Hermione pris son stylo et entama une nouvelle entrée de journal.

@@@@@@ })ï({ @@@@@@

_Mercredi le 31 août _

_Je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. Tout allait bien avant que Harry et Ron se sont pointés. Bien sûr, je les aime beaucoup, mais c'est juste que j'aurais voulu passer une journée plutôt toute seule…oui j'avoue que ça fait rudement longtemps que je passe du temps, retirée du monde vivant. C'est assez maussade._

_En tout cas, il y a quelque chose qui me pousse à ne pas trop m'engager. Je ne sais de ce qu'il s'agit…peut-être que c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de les perdre? Après tout, maman est morte depuis un mois. Je sais bien que j'en suis encore très affectée, mais ne serait-ce pas la peur et la phobie de perdre les êtres chers qu'on aime? Je trouve ça si injuste._

_La vie est injuste. Non. Ce n'est pas assez. Elle est tyrannique et malfaisante. Pourquoi est-ce que maman a dû mourir ainsi? Assassinée! ASSASSINÉE! J'en ai marre de revivre ce moment. Ça me consume de l'intérieur, j'aimerais hurler, crier, déchirer tout ce que je vois…mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en suis pas capable. _

_Et ce Malefoy. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il a pu se transformer en une machine à insultes. Il ne changera jamais. Il n'est qu'un sans-cœur délaissé par sa famille, ses parents. De toute façon, il n'a pas d'amis. En tout cas, des loyaux, ça jamais. Il se fait craindre et ce n'est que par cette façon qu'il peut obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je le hais._

_Bon…je me suis assez défoulée pour aujourd'hui. La suite attendra à demain. Je vais plonger dans le seul livre qui puisse me délier de ce fardeau._

_Hermione, la jacinthe mélancolique._

@@@@@@ })ï({ @@@@@@

Hermione était toujours assise dans son fauteuil. Elle n'avait pas bouger depuis. Elle fixa le tout dernier mot qu'elle avait transcrit. _Mélancolique…_C'était ça qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle était déchirée de l'intérieur et tout ça en un seul mois. Un mois…ne pouvait-elle pas s'en défaire et de repartir à 50? Elle ne le savait pas…du moins elle l'espérait.

En refermant le carnet, elle débusqua son roman préféré, _Larmes d'automne,_ de la tablette de sa bibliothèque et alla s'effondrer à plat-ventre sur le matelas. Elle continua où elle en était rendue…

_« Et lorsque Terry s'approcha doucement de Caelyn, il l'enlaça dans une étreinte de passion brûlante, lui caressa le cou tendrement et enfin…goûta au nectar sucré de ses lèvres exquises… » _murmura Hermione.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Dans l'ombre d'une chambre, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette de jeune homme, campé sur le plancher de la pièce, lisant à voix basse…

_« Il parcoura son dos de velours et caressa ses hanches fines. Une véhémence passionnée les envahit tous les deux et lorsque leur lèvres se désunirent, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, envisagèrent brusquement leur acte de folie et Caelyn vint lui souffler à l'oreille : « On ne peut pas, Terry…tu le sais… ». » _continua-t-il…

**N/A :** Alors?? Encore du mystère!! Qui est celui dont je parle à la fin…oooh…oui un autre mystère à résoudre et à écrire [enfin… pour moi lol]

Donc! Bravo à tout ceux qui pensaient [aussi à ceux qui espéraient] que c'était Draco! Parce que c'était lui! Enfin…j'espère que vous l'avez vu, parce qu'où sinon, je manque mon punch l

Reviewez, tout le monde! ^^

PS : J'espère que personne n'est descendu tout de suite sans lire l'histoire pour voir si j'avais mis le punch à découvrir…ça ne serait pas bien du tout ça…^^


	5. Une nouvelle année

**Lilnyamy : **Merci! ^^ Seulement, c'était la fin du chapitre 3 que tu as aimé! lol Une petit faute…mais ça ne fait rien! Voilà la suite!

**p'tit caramel :** hehe Tu vas être contente, j'ai posté la suite là! ^^ j'espère que tu vas aimer!

**Raphou :** Euh…wais c'était Draco ^^ Désolée si je t'ai un peu mise dans la mauvaise voie! lol Mais c'était un truc que jvoulais qui se passe. C'est toujours euh…surprenant quand le lecteur apprend quelque chose auquel il ne voyait pas venir. Héhé!

**Lisandra : **hehe On va bien voir…mais en effet, c'est assez évident! ^^

**Lucy Kinkirk :** Voilà la suite, ma chère! J'espère qu'elle te plaira! Eh ben euh…on va voir pour celui qui lis.

**Nephthys82 :** Bonnes hypothèses, nephthys82. Très bonnes, en fait. ;)

**LisaLune :** La suite….eh ben la voilà! Contente que tu aimes ma fic à ce point! Lol

**Bibi :** Mwi c'est effectivement un D/H! Et zaime ça lol. ^^ Merci pour ta review! Voici la suite, et on en apprendra un peu plus… 

**draco-tu-es-a-moi : **Merci pour tant de compliments, spontex! lol Merci bcp, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu apprécies ma fic! ^^ Et c'est vrai que c'est dur de mettre du suspense dans une histoire…mais c'est un beau défi à relever!

Bon eh bien voici la suite de mon histoire! Je crois qu'elle va vous plaire…enfin je l'espère. Ça m'a pris du temps pour l'écrire, vu que j'était très occupée. Vous risquez d'avoir a attendre un écart semblable pour les prochains chapitres. 

La semaine prochaine, je serai en vacances et jvais faire un petit tour en France! Mwi parce que jviens du Québec moi et alors jvais aller voir la famille de ma mère là-bas ^^ Donc le prochain chapitre prendra du temps. Si j'ai vraiment le temps, jvais peut-être continuer d'écrire, sinon, ça attendra au retour des vacances…lol Tout le onde doit prendre un congé quand même! Lol

Bon eh bien retour au programme initial! Maintenant, les choses vont commencer à bouger! ^^ ENJOY!

**Chapitre 4 ****- Une nouvelle année -**

Hermione s'était assoupie en parcourant son roman. Elle était toujours à plat-ventre sur son lit, son visage à moitié écrasé sur l'oreiller douillet. C'était le matin et elle ne sembla pas vouloir se réveiller…car elle rêvait. Rêvait de quoi…?

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Hermione se vit transportée dans un monde qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Une clairière. L'herbe verte dansait au rythme enchanteur du vent tandis que les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement à l'agréable journée. Hermione était habillée d'une robe myosotis [N/A : C'est bleu-azur] foncé en velours. Le col était carré et brodé finement d'une ficelle d'or. Ses manches étaient amples et descendaient jusqu'à ses genoux. Médiévale, devrions-nous la qualifiée. Les cheveux de Hermione étaient étonnamment lisses et soyeux; tellement qu'ils cascadaient gracieusement le longs de ses épaules et de son dos.

Elle ne se sentit jamais aussi bien depuis le décès de sa mère. Elle se sentit…heureuse et libérée de toute mélancolie.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit une tempête se préparer. Le souffle du vent devint plus cinglant à la seconde qui passait, le feuillage des arbres se plaignaient et l'herbe doux sous ses pieds semblait vouloir lui faire quitter la terre. Cependant, elle se fourvoyait. 

Une minute plus tard, tout s'arrêta net. Plus rien ne se fit entendre, pas un seul bruit, pas un seul son. Il n'y avait quasiment que la respiration de Hermione qu'on pouvait distinguer et celle-ci était tremblante d'inquiétude.

Une pétale rouge…deux…puis trois…C'était une véritable averse magique de pétale de rose. Hermione se retrouvait à la fois émerveillée et intriguée à cette nuée de pétales. Mais…pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que cela représentait?

De loin, Hermione pouvait apercevoir une petite silhouette qui était accotée à l'écorce d'un saule. Cette…ombre fixait le sol, les bras replié sur ce qui paraissait être ses genoux. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait risquer de s'approcher de cette personne. Là-bas, là où le saule demeurait debout, la pluie de pétale ne se déversait pas. C'était une obscurité cabalistique qui régnait là.

Mais cette ombre semblait si seule, si mystérieuse. Hermione se sentit poussée à déceler ce mystère…qui était-ce? Elle se rapprocha…et se rapprocha de plus belle…elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de distance…L'ombre était maintenant accroupie devant elle. Hermione ne pouvait même pas distinguer la forme de cette personne, mais ce qu'elle croyait être sa tête, se relevait lentement. Hermione avait de la difficulté à respirer, mais continuait à fixer ce mouvement lent et pesant…Elle allait voir son visage…trois…deux…un….

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

« Hermione! Réveille-toi, le déjeuner est prêt! » interpella une voix grave.

_« Si proche, pourtant. »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se réveilla alors, mine abattue et renfrognée. Son père avait tout gâché. Elle aurait pu découvrir qui était cette ombre énigmatique. Mais bon…c'était mieux qu'avoir à supporter sa mort fictive. C'était une pure torture de se remémorer de ce cauchemar et elle a dû résister pendant au moins trois semaines ces affreuses hantises.

Il ne restait qu'un seul jour avant la rentrée à Poudlard et Hermione s'était préparée toute la journée. Certes, ces temps-ci elle n'était pas dans son meilleur état, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle perde ses habitudes de propreté et d'ordre.

C'était maintenant le soir, et Hermione referma finalement sa malle remplie de robes, de capes, de vêtements moldus et de tous les manuels et livres dont elle avait besoin pour sa dernière année à Poudlard. 

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle en était à sa septième année. Tout s'était passé si vite…Il y a sept ans, elle avait fait connaissance avec le célèbre Harry Potter, qui maintenant, se faisait respecter par tout le monde. Il y a sept ans, elle fit la connaissance avec un jeune garçon au cheveux rouge vifs qui paraissait aussi paresseux qu'une mule. Tant de souvenirs traversa son esprit qu'elle se sentait étourdie.

Tout était prêt pour la rentrée. Hermione s'était couchée sur son lit, le visage faisant face au plafond. Elle avait, en quelques sortes, hâte de retrouver les grand couloirs de pierre et l'ambiance accueillante de la Grande Salle. C'était comme sa deuxième maison. Oui…elle avait hâte au plus profond d'elle. La rentrée lui ferait changer les idées…Il fallait croire que Hermione était en déprime. Perdre sa mère était une pure souffrance qui la déchirait en mille et un morceaux. Elle la chérissait tant, et maintenant qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde,  Hermione se sentait plus que délaissée, exilée. Plus qu'exilée, morte. Plus que morte, oubliée. [N/A : J'ai lu cette phrase à l'école, sur une banderole de citations…et je l'ai reprise, je la trouvais très révélatrice et bien en contexte de ma fic. ^^]

Bien étendue sur son lit, habillée de son pyjama, elle sentit alors quelque chose de doux lui frôler les pieds. Elle savait ce que c'était et sourit doucement. Ce qui la frôla tout à l'heure, vint se diriger vers son ventre et se déposa délicatement dessus. « Rebonjour, Pattenrond. Tu as aimé ton petit périple en solo dans les rues de Londres? » dit-elle en le caressant derrière les oreilles. Le chat de duvet orange miaula joyeusement en guise de réponse. « J'ai plein de choses à te dire, mon tout mignon. Plein de choses… » Hermione murmura. Pattenrond ronronna légèrement et s'endormit aussitôt…tout comme Hermione, d'ailleurs…

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Le réveil sonna : il était 9h. Hermione sortit de son lit, prête à attaqué la nouvelle journée. Elle avait passé un nuit sans rêves et ça lui avait donné une certaine tranquillité d'âme. Mais plus tard, elle était sûre qu'elle sombrerait encore dans le plus profond des gouffres de l'asthénie. Elle y avait déjà été…et elle recommencerait.

Hermione opta pour une jupe plissée en denim et une blouse blanche à fines rayures roses dont elle n'attacha pas les deux premiers boutons. Certes, son habit ressemblait à l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais c'était tout de même très élégant. Elle se mit un collier qui allait avec un jolie pendentif en forme de demi-lune en or. Sa mère le lui avait donné lors de ses 11 ans. C'était un pendentif que la famille Granger se passait de mère en fille et qui représentait la sagesse qu'elles possédait. Elle se fit un chignon, y planta deux baguettes japonaises pour le faire tenir et laissa quelques mèches retomber devant son visage de pêche.

Hermione, après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, alla mettre sa veste beige en suède et enfila ses souliers. Elle sorti sa baguette de son sac à bandoulière et fit léviter sa malle pour la descendre en bas. Il était 10h et Hermione voulait être en avance pour ses premières inspections en tant que préfète-en-chef. Elle amena Pattenrond et partit avec son père.

Le parcours en auto jusqu'à la gare se fit en silence total, mis à part la radio qui était allumée. Son père l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, pas plus loin.

- J'espère que tu passeras une bonne année, là-bas, dit son père.

- Oui, je l'espère aussi, papa. Tu ne viens pas m'accompagner jusqu'au quai? répondit Hermione, d'un air interrogateur.

- Oh non…tu es assez grande maintenant, Hermione. Tu connais le chemin, voyons.

- Oui mais…je pensais que ça te tenterait de…m'escorter pour une fois, vu que c'est ma toute dernière année à Poudlard.

- Hermione, tu sais bien  que c'était ta mère qui allait là-bas avec toi. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière de toi, ma fille. Mais non…vas-y. Je te retrouverai à la fin de l'année.

- Comme d'habitude…bon, d'accord. Au revoir, papa, murmura Hermione, l'air attristé.

Hermione hésita à lui un petit bisou sur la joue. Elle s'approcha un peu et recula aussitôt. Et elle se ravisa à l'idée. De tout façon, il fut très négligeant depuis un mois. Pourquoi s'en faire? Elle lui sourit tristement et se retourna pour pousser son chariot, où Pattenrond était paisiblement en train de dormir sur la malle. Elle s'éloigna un peu et s'arrêta net. Hermione fit face à son père, qui la regardait partir avec un air indifférent et lui clama de loin : « Au fait papa, j'ai oublié de te dire. Je suis préfète-en-chef cette année. » Sur ce, elle repartit pour de bon, laissant son père, surpris et consterné.

Elle traversa la barrière invisible du quai 9¾ de King's Cross et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être en avance. Quelques élèves avaient judicieusement décidé de venir avant l'heure prévue et elle en était ravie. _« Bon…eh bien…qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant? »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se rappela de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue il y avait deux jours et la sortie immédiatement. Elle parcoura rapidement le contenu de la lettre et répéta : « …dans le 13e compartiment du dernier wagon…»

Hermione laissa son chariot, rentra sa malle et amena Pattenrond à l'intérieur du train. Elle alla dans le dernier wagon et se pris un compartiment au hasard, pour déposer ses effets et pour garder une place pour Harry et Ron.

_« Bon…il ne reste plus qu'à rencontrer mon futur collègue, alors. »_ se dit-elle. Elle marcha jusqu'au 13e compartiment et resta plantée devant la porte de bois. Et si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas? Et si c'était un élève qu'elle ne connaissait pas? Non…c'était impossible, quand même, seul les plus doués et les meilleurs élèves pouvaient devenir préfet-en-chef. Elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Hermione prit une profonde respiration et fit glisser la porte du compartiment…pour se rendre compte que la personne qui s'y trouvait n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait pouvoir atteindre ce poste. « Malefoy?! » s'écria Hermione.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Draco Malefoy se réveilla, grincheux et rouspéteur. Il n'aimait pas se réveiller tôt et encore moins pour la rentrée à Poudlard. Mais bon…s'il devait juste supporter une dernière année à cette école de fou, pourquoi pas donner son maximum pour que le temps passe plus vite? Il sortit de son lit, prit une douche et s'habilla. Il se décida pour enfin mettre un chandail vert forêt au col rond qui moulait ses muscles bien formés depuis les entraînements de quidditch et une paire de jean foncé. Il laissa ses cheveux retombé sur son visage, les préférant laissés au naturel que de les tremper dans un amas de gel. 

« Elwin! Viens descendre ma malle et mon balai en bas! » cria Draco. Un petit elfe aux oreilles rabattues et vêtu d'un bout de drap apparu alors dans la chambre du jeune blond. « Oui, maître Draco. Tout de suite. » dit-il d'une petit voix.

Draco descendit les escaliers de marbre du manoir Malefoy et rencontra sa mère au passage. Elle était élégante et très gracieuse. Ses cheveux dorés se déversaient délicatement sur ses épaules et ses yeux était d'un bleu azur pétillant. C'était une très belle femme.

- Bon beau Draco chéri. Je suis si heureuse de savoir que tu es préfet-en-chef cette année. Tu ne sais pas la joie que je ressens pour toi. Félicitations, lui dit-t-elle, en l'embrassant légèrement sur le front.

- Merci maman. Je suis aussi très heureux d'occuper ce poste, répondit Draco, un…sourire aux lèvres.

Draco aimait sa mère. Elle était un ange. Il l'adorait plus que tout et comme c'était très réciproque, il en était ravi. C'était la seule qui redonnait vie à sa routine monotone. Son père, toujours aussi strict, froid et sans-cœur à l'égard de son propre fils, ne s'occupait que de lui lorsqu'il était question d'héritier au Seigneu-- ah…pourquoi pas ne le dire, bon sang? Ce n'était juste quand il y avait question de succession de Voldemort ou de la marque des ténèbres à recevoir. Oui, il avait refusé de la recevoir. Il ne voulait pas et cela fit exploser des controverses dangereuses. Son père le détesta davantage, il l'incita à le devenir mais faillit à ses tentatives. Draco ne voulait pas et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Évidemment, personne dans son entourage scolaire ne le savait…

Le moment du départ arriva et Draco était prêt. Tous arrivés à la gare, sa mère l'embrassa et son père lui tapota sur l'épaule.

- Soit autoritaire et inattaquable, Draco. C'est la base de tout chef, affirma son père.

Draco ne dit rien et traversa le mur pour se rendre au quai 9¾. Il n'y avait presque personne et donc, se dirigea vers le dernier wagon, monta avec sa malle et ses effets personnels. Il alla jusqu'au 13e compartiment et n'y trouva personne. « Granger…en retard…pour la première fois? Tu m'épates vraiment. » ricana-t-il.

Il prit le siège qui faisait face à la porte. Il voulait voir sa réaction quand elle rentrerait, croyant que ça serait quelqu'un d'autre. Il sortit son roman préféré et continua sa lecture.

Pas une minute plus tard, la gare se remplissait peu à peu et Draco s'impatientait sur la banquette de cuir. Il regarda par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés. _« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait?_ _»_ s'irrita-t-il. Mais il ne poursuivit pas ses pensées car il entendait qu'un glisser la porte du compartiment. Il tourna lentement la tête et vit une jeune fille. Les mêmes cheveux chocolats, les mêmes yeux brillants. « Malefoy?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- Alors, surprise, Granger? » lui dit-elle, les yeux fougueux et arborant un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici??? hurla quasiment Hermione.

- Hé ho, arrête de crier. C'est pas un amphithéâtre ici! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ici? Le ménage?

- Mais…mais…ça ne se peut pas! T'es…pas assez qualifié pour le poste! Tu ne respectes personne!

- Bah…pas de chance, Granger. Tu vas devoir m'endurer pour le reste de l'année, répondit Draco, ayant l'air amusé.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…ça va être un cauchemar…, murmura Hermione. 

Hermione remarqua alors qu'il tenait un livre…ou plutôt un roman. _« Il lit? Mais bon dieu, est-ce que le monde a viré à l'envers? »_ se dit-elle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire du titre, enfin distinguer plutôt, parce que les doigts de Malefoy en cachait une partie, c'était le mot « automne ».

- Euh…Malefoy, je vois que tu lis quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est, dis?

Malefoy, affolé, dissimula instantanément son roman sur le côté de la banquette pour qu'il soit caché de sa vue.

- C'n'est pas de tes affaires, ce que je lis. Si ça te surprend, eh bien il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi, et que tu ne sauras jamais. Alors, si tu veux bien prendre place et me laisser tranquille…

Hermione soupira et pris place sur la banquette opposée. En effet, l'année s'annonçait plutôt mauvaise…ou se trompait-elle?…

**N/A :** Alors? Ce rêve que Hermione fait? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien représenter d'après vous? En gros, tous les rêves qu'elle fait ont tous une signification et je le dis. Ça sera à découvrir au fil de l'histoire. Hermione semble avoir de gros problèmes. Mais je vais vous le faire savoir plus tard…

Et donc? Le roman de Draco…ne serait-il pas _Larmes d'automne_ ? Hehehe….eh bien oui, voyons! Quel autre roman pourrait avoir le mot « automne »?

Avez-vous apprécié? ^^ Reviewez, chères(chers) lectrices(lecteurs)!


	6. Les premiers jours

**draco-tu-es-a-moi : **Merci pour tes compliments! Euh…non, _Larmes d'automne_ n'est pas un vrai roman. Il est totalement fictif et vient de moi. Mais un jour, peut-être que j'envisagerais d'écrire ce livre? Si il y a des demandes, bien-sûr! C'était une bonne question à poser…^^ Beau drapeau, en passant! lol

**kloona :** Oui je sais, on ne voit pas encore qu'elle a beaucoup de problèmes. Mais ça va venir, malheureusement. On va en apprendre plus sur ce qui est arrivé il n'y a pas longtemps… Suspense, suspense! Merci pour ta review!

**Lisandra :** Rogue? Je ne sais pas vraiment…je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. On verra bien! Tu es fan de Rogue? ^^

**luneautomne2 : **Merci beaucoup! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ton commentaire m'a fait sourire! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Bibi :** Merci! J'avais peur de trop décrire les choses et surtout pour le rêve. Mais chui contente que tu ais aimé!

**nepthys82 :** Un grand merci! Je suis contente que tu suives ma fic! ^^

**Axoo :** Kikoo ma Axoo! Merci pour ta review! Et bien sûr que je me rappelle de nos petites danses! Lol

**p'tit caramel : **Hihi! Merci! Je m'amuserai beaucoup en France! Je vais concoter le 6e chapitre au retour! Bizoooux!

**Lisalune :** Voilà la suite! Pourquoi j'écris Draco? Eh bien… disons que j'aime mieux la version en anglais…lol À mon avis, ça se dit bien ^^

**IMPORTANT **: Je ne serai pas là durant le semaine de Pâques, parce que je serai en France. Donc, je commencerai le 6e chapitre, au retour. Ne vous impatientez pas trop! Mais comprenez que je dois prendre des vacances aussi! Alors voici le 5e chapitre, un petit cadeau de pâque pour vous!

La question de Spontex [aka draco-tu-es-a-moi] m'a beaucoup intéressée. Un avis à tout le monde : _Larmes d'automne_ est un roman fictif! Je l'ai inventé, et les citations que vous avez lues viennent de ma tête lol. Je pourrais peut-être envisager d'écrire cette histoire, si vous le voulez lol. 

Maintenant, place au 5e chapitre et JOYEUSE PÂQUES TOUTLE MONDE!!!

**Chapitre 5**** - Les premiers jours –**

Le train était déjà en route. Les mouvements réguliers et un peu turbulents des wagons donnait à Hermione l'impression d'être sur un bateau.

Elle était assise sur son banc, les jambes croisées et le regard vide. Elle se caressa légèrement les poignets et se remit à soupirer. Malefoy semblait un peu agacé par cette attitude morne et ennuyeuse. Il l'avait examiné depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes. D'habitude, la jeune Granger était ravie et enjouée à l'idée de revenir à Poudlard. Cette année…elle avait changé. Pas physiquement, mais plus…intérieurement. Enfin si, son corps avait embelli avec grâce, mais ce n'était pas ça qui lui attirait l'attention. C'était quelque chose d'autre.

- Granger, dit Malefoy en brisant le silence pesant qui régnait.

- Oui, quoi? répondit-elle.

Hermione le regardait, un peu déconcertée. Il n'avait rien dit depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Il était rare de voir Malefoy ne pas venir l'insulter pour même cinq minutes, alors pour quinze…c'était un phénomène quasi-inexpliqué. Elle fit alors en sorte que sa tête soit reposée dans la paume de sa main, faisant face à la grande fenêtre et fit glisser ses pupilles cacao vers le visage d'un tapis enneigé.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus vivante que ça? Tu fais déprimer, lui lança-t-il durement, en donnant une intonation fausse à la phrase qui se voulait plus doucereuse.

- Mêles-toi de tes oignons, Malefoy. Tu n'es personne pour me dire quoi faire et quoi penser. Si tu continues comme ça, aucun d'entre nous ne sera capable de passer l'année. Alors je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille pour une fois que j'étais placide en ta compagnie.

Hermione fit échapper un soupir d'exaspération et se replaça sur sa banquette, d'un air aigri. S'il fallait qu'elle passe toute l'année aux côtés d'un garçon présomptueux et désagréable, aussi bien l'envoyer en exil sur une île inconnue habitée de cannibales en liberté. Tout mais pas ça!

- Comme tu le voudras, sang-de-bourbe, répondit Malefoy, sans rouspéter. Bon, quand est-ce que le vieux va se ramener ici? J'attend!

Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris? Est-ce que le grand Malefoy avait changé de sujet et s'était décidé de ne pas l'énerver une minute de plus?

- À moins que ça soit la vieille folle à McGonnagal qui vienne nous parler. Je suppose que tu serais ravie de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un de ton bord, n'est-ce pas? Ah…comment appelle-t-on cela déjà?…Ah oui! Un lèche-botte!

Évidemment…elle avait mal saisi. Comment est-ce que Malefoy aurait pu changé aussi subitement? C'était impossible.

- Laisse tes commentaires pour une autre victime. Les tiens ne m'atteignent plus, tu sauras. Et puis, tes insultes de « sang-de-bourbe » sont dépassés. Ne te rends-tu pas compte que ça fait sept ans que tu utilises ce procédé? Si tu étais intelligent, tu aurais eu la virtuosité de me répondre différemment.

- Ah, arrête avec tes commentaires à la « mademoiselle-qui-sait-tout ». Tu es insupportable!

- Et toi? Tu penses que tu es un petit ange innnocent? Non! Tu n'es qu'un vaurien qui se pense supérieur alors qu'il ne sait même pas se respecter lui-même! Garde tes insultes pour toi-même, elles auront plus d'impact parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, un point c'est tout. COMPRIS? fulmina Hermione.

Malefoy ne put répliquer à temps. La porte s'était ouverte et on pouvait y voir la silhouette d'une dame au visage sérieux et autoritaire. Habillée d'une robe noir et d'une cape violette qui traînait derrière elle, c'est ainsi qu'elle prit la parole.

- Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous connaissez sûrement les règles à respecter et à surveiller. Cette liste se trouve aussi sur chacun des babillards des quatre maisons. Vous patrouillerez ensemble le soir, pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait aucun élève debout après le couvre-feu. Votre horaire de tâches de préfet-en-chef vous sera distribué dans la salle commune des préfets. Il y aura de plus amples informations au cours de la soirée. Bon, eh bien passons à quelque chose de plus sérieux. Nous savons à quel point vous ne semblez pas vous apprécier entièrement,

À ce moment là, les deux élus se fusillèrent du regard, sachant que leur haine envers l'autre dépassait les limites de l'inconcevable.

- … et étant donné que vous êtes les préfets-en-chef de cette année, vous devez servir de modèle pour les autres élèves. S'il est nécessaire, veuillez faire des compromis pour régler ce problème. Et pas de discussions. Aucune questions? Bien. Vous pouvez retourner à vos activités antérieures.

Hermione et Malefoy ne put dire un mot durant le discours interminable du professeur McGonnagal. Elle passait dune chose à l'autre et ne leur laissa pas le temps de pouvoir contester les propositions qu'elle avait fait.

Lorsque la professeure partit, Malefoy se leva et quitta à son tour le compartiment numéro 13, la tête haute.

Hermione était encore assise sur sa banquette. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les coins de pages blanches qui dépassaient de la fente entre la banquette et la fenêtre qui furent précédemment utilisés par Malefoy. Son roman était mis-ouvert…c'était tentant de découvrir ce que ce tas de feuille contenait…un livre de magie noire? Un roman sombre et affreux? En tout cas, Hermione sentait une curiosité naître en elle. Elle regarda par la porte. Personne en vue.

Furtivement, Hermione passa de sa banquette à l'autre. Elle n'était qu'à un doigt du livre…

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Draco était furieux. En traversant la porte, il rencontra des premières années dans son chemin et comme d'habitude, hurla après eux pour les faire dégager de la route. « Espèce de sang-de-bourbe…non mais de quel droit elle ose m'affronter et me répliquer par ses sottises de trucs débiles? Non mais elle va même jusqu'à me demander ce que je lis-- ». Draco s'arrêta net. Son roman…non, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle le trouve! C'était trop compromettant pour lui!

Il se retourna vivement, bousculant encore les même premières années et arrivé à la porte…

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Hermione prit tranquillement le roman. Elle ne voyait que les pages…mais pas la couverture du receuil…lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à le retourner pour découvrir le titre…

« Lâche ça, sang-de-bourbe! » hurla un certain Malefoy, l'air complètement fatigué. Il lui arracha des mains son roman et le dissimula derrière son dos, en étant sûr qu'elle ne le verrait pas. « Si je te vois encore un fois à mettre tes mains sur mes affaires, je te foutrai une sale claque! » continua-t-il.

Hermione ne dit un mot. Il avait l'air assez dérangé qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire devenir enragé contre elle…déjà que tout n'allait pas très bien.

Malefoy repartit une seconde fois, en prenant ses effets et la laissa finalement seule.

Attendez…seule? Ne fallait-il pas qu'elle aille à la rencontre de ses deux amis? Sur le quai? _« Merde! J'ai complètement oublié! »_ pensa Hermione. Elle accouru vers la porte et se pressa vers le premier compartiment où elle y avait déposé sa malle.

Le wagon était long et étroit…elle vit son compartiment et y entra, à bout de souffle.

- Oh salut, Hermione! On t'attendait! On t'a cherché, mais comme tu n'étais nul part, on a cherché un endroit où posé nos affaires. Quand on a vu ta malle, on s'est dit que tu nous avais réservé un compartiment, dit Ron, en lui souriant.

- Pardon…si…je ne vous ai pas…attendus…j'étais avec Malefoy et---

- QUOI? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui?? dit Harry, l'air incrédule.

- Rien...je n'ai ri--, commenca Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le petit imbécile?? J'vais le massacrer comme une mouche! vociféra Ron, comme d'habitude.

- Oh non…il ne m'a rien fait du to --

- Ce Malefoy ne changera jamais! Il faut qu'on le remette à sa place! appuya Harry.

- Mais attendez, écoutez ce que j'essaye de vous di --

- C'est un abruti de première classe! Depuis le temps qu'il nous énerve avec ses trucs de riche à la con!

Hermione était encore à la porte et commençait à s'énerver. Ces deux garçons ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de l'interrompre à chaque fois quand il était question de Malefoy…

- Mais vous allez FINIR, oui??? J'en ai marre! Écoutez un peu ce que j'ai à vous dire, par Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'il m'a fait du tord? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent, bouche-bée.

- Décidément…tu as changé, Hermione. Tu as vraiment perdu ta gêne…dit Harry, un peu timide lui-même.

- Oui, et comment ça se fait que tu te ranges du côté de Malefoy? Non mais as-tu perdu la tête? demanda Ron.

- Je n'ai rien insinué du tout, tu sauras, Ron. En fait, je n'ai rien dit du tout. L'attention extravagante que vous me portez me dit qu'il n'y a point de radotage à faire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu -- ?

- Arrête, Ron. J'en ai plus que par dessus la tête. Il n'y a personne qui sait vraiment ce que je ressens. C'est fou comment vous pouvez être aveugle, des fois.

- Hermione, calme-toi. On ne voulait rien dire de mal! On n'a fait que –

- Laisse faire. Harry, je t'aime bien mais ce n'est pas toi qui va me faire la morale, d'accord? Je suis assez mature pour savoir ce que vous disiez. Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre un autre compartiment où il y aura la paix.

Hermione prit difficilement sa malle, car Ron et Harry lui en empêchaient. Elle grogna un peu, et arriva finalement à emporter ses affaires avec elle. Elle était maintenant d'humeur furibond. Ces deux-là ne cessaient de l'agacer par moments.

Elle chercha s'il restait des compartiments vides ou à moitié plein (à condition que les personnes soient calmes et silencieuse), mais en vain. Ses bras élançaient beaucoup, à cause du transport de la malle. Après quelques temps, elle sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule.

Elle se retourna lentement, croyant que c'était ou bien Ron ou Harry qui venait s'excuser. Elle ne se laisserais pas amadouer.

- Non, je veux être en paix! Laissez-moi tranqui --, commença-t-elle.

La personne qui se tenait derrière elle avait des cheveux hirsutes noir ébène…c'était donc nul autre que…

- Deve Meycrest?

Il sourit légèrement et retira sa main se son épaule.

- As-tu besoin d'aide avec ta malle? Je t'ai vu passer au moins une douzaine de fois devant mon compartiment, proposa-t-il…gentiment.

Hermione se sentit se figer. Mais pourquoi? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle ne le connaissait que très peu? Ou bien parce qu'elle le trouvait étrangement…intéressant?

- Euh…eh bien oui, ça serait très gentil de ta part. Merci, souria-t-elle timidement.

- Bien. Est-ce que tu te cherches un compartiment? En tout cas, je ne verrais aucune autre réponse à ce que tu fais. Le mien est vide. 

- Bah…si ça ne te dérange pas…

- Bien sûr que non! On pourrait plus faire connaissance, tu ne trouves pas?

- Euh…si…ça peut être une bonne idée.

Il lui esquissa un de ses sourires et lui montra le chemin. Pourtant, elle avait fait tous les compartiments qui existaient! Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas vu le sien?

Ils passèrent à côté des Serpentards qui lui faisaient des yeux de haine. Eh bien, la réponse était qu'elle n'était pas passée par le coin de ces serpents…elle n'aurais jamais imaginé descendre vers cet endroit.

Enfin arrivé, Deve déposa la malle de Hermione et s'assit, fatigué.

- Alors? Tu es à Griffondor, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, effectivement. Je suppose que c'est Malefoy qui t'a dit ça?

- Non…je ne l'ai que supposé. Tu as une tête de Griffondor.

Hermione le regarda longuement…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

- Eh bien…sur ton visage, je peux voir un certain courage qui se maintient. Je peux aussi voir bien des choses à travers tes yeux…entre autres…de la sagesse. Est-ce que je me trompe? lui affirma Deve, les bras croisé et le regard soutenu.

- Eh bien…je ne sais pas. Cela se peut bien.

Hermione s'assit à l'opposé et évita son regard.

- Depuis combien de temps connais-tu Malefoy? demanda Hermione.

- Depuis que je suis tout petit. On est des amis d'enfance. On a perdu contact quand je suis rentré à Durmstrang. Mais maintenant, je vais devoir passer par le Choixpeau pour voir dans quelle maison je vais appartenir.

- Oui…en effet…

Deve semblait vouloir lui poser une question…il avait l'air de réfléchir profondément…

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Malefoy? s'aventura-t-il.

- Quoi???

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Malefoy? répéta Deve.

- Euh…il n'est qu'un petit vaurien de riche qui ne –

- Non. Je ne parlais pas de ce qu'il est. Comment le trouves-tu physiquement?

Était-il sérieux? Pourquoi posait-il cette question? Malefoy…comment le trouvait-elle? C'était bien dur à répondre…elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il ressemblait maintenant…mais…elle ne pouvait nier qu'il était plutôt attrayant…cependant, elle ne s'aventurerait pas aussi loin. Non.

- Euh…eh bien il…est normal.

- Ah bon? Juste ça? J'aurais juré que tu allait dire que j'étais un dieu grec, vint une voix assez railleuse pour ne pas dire, très reconnaissable.

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit Draco Malefoy, accoté sur le cadre de la porte.

- Bonjour, Deve! dit Malefoy, un sourire maliceux au visage.

**N/A :** Personnellement, je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas très bon comparé au autres…lol Mais bon, jfais mon possible pour que ça soit beau! Lol hehe…Deve ne vous a-t-il piqué votre curiosité? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à lui demander cette drôle de question? Lol

Merci encore aux revieweurs, vous me donner le courage de continuer! 

Reviewez!!! ^^


	7. Quelle maison, vous dites?

**Raphou :** Voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il te plaira!

**Emma.T :** Merci pour le compliment. ^^ Deve apparaîtra souvent, en effet. Ça je peux te le garantir hehe…

**Lisalune :** Hehe…moi aussi j'aime bien Deve ^^…et dire qu'il provient de mon imagination! Et voici la suite!

**nephthys82 :** Ouuf! Merci, tu m'as rassurée en me disant que j'étais sur la bonne voie! ^^

**titaniafairy : **Merci pour ta review!

**Lisandra :** Hehe merci ^^ et jtrouve que c'est très bien d'être fan de Rogue. Les Maraudeurs aussi sont trop supers! Mon préféré c'est Sirius! =P

**kloona : **Waouh! Trop de compliments! Hehe Bah c sûr que c'est un D/H, je crois que c'est assez euh…sous-entendu ^^ et kouaaaa?? Mon dernier chapitre trop court?? *va suffoquer* hehe jfais mon possible pour que ça soit assez complet ^^

**Bibi : **Hehe mwi…en effet, ma chère. Il y a quelque chose qui se trame! ^^ Bah…dans ce chapitre on ne verra pas grand chose, mais plus tard…hehehehe…

**draco-tu-es-a-moi : **Voilà la suite! Elle est là! *pointe ton écran et cours se cacher derrière le fauteuil* hehehe…^^

**p'tit caramel : **Hehe merci pour ta review! Bof, ça ne fais rien si tu ne postes pas de review le jour même de l'update, tu sais! Lol ^^ bizouuus

**Eole :** Kikoo Estelle! Merci pour ta belle review! Ça m'a beaucoup  touchée! ^^

Bon alors voilà, je suis de retour au Canada et je vous poste le 6e chapitre! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!

Pour les curieux, oui, j'ai adoré mon séjour en France [mais ce n'était pas la premièe fois que j'y suis allée lol] ^^

Bon, place à la suiiiiiteuh! Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 6**** – Quelle maison, vous dites? –**

« Bonjour, Draco. » répondit Deve.

Hermione frissonna au son de ce nom si passionnément détesté. Il fut rare dans sa vie d'avoir entendu ce prénom. Pour elle, cette appellation n'était que mauvais présage.

- Alors je vois que tu as fait plus ample connaissance avec la Granger?, se moqua-t-il sans gêne.

- Je ne vois rien de très drôle, Malefoy. En tout cas, j'pourrais bien t'avouer que Deve est nettement plus cordial et respectueux que toi, s'entêta Hermione.

- Draco, j'ai en effet fait un peu plus connaissance avec…, Deve passa un regard d'interrogation à Hermione.

- …Hermione, répondit-elle.

- …et je te dirais que d'après ce que l'on a échangé avant ton arrivée, je la trouve très agréable.

Le jeune homme lui esquissa un sourire ingénieux et ramena son regard vers son ami qui semblait avoir changé d'humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Deve? T'es devenu fou ma parole? N'as-tu jamais su approuver ce que je disais?, s'emporta le blondinet, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu veux dire qu'il soit comme tes anciens sales gardes du corps qui te suivaient comme des petits chiens? Tu veux dire qu'il soit un de ces gros tas de graisse que tu appelais tes amis? Crabbe et Goyle? Tu es désespérant. Ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu n'aies pas d'amis.

Hermione se leva tout en disant ces mots. Elle était face à face avec le grand blond et n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Toi la sang-de-bourbe, je ne t'ai pas sonnée!, grogna-t-il en la poussant de côté. Deve, écoute-moi bien. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé au cours des années, mais tu as intérêt à corriger tes pensées. 

- Mais laisse-le tranquille par Merlin! Il a le droit de penser comme il veut! Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour quelqu'un d'autre!, tonna Hermione.

Elle le poussa par l'épaule. Elle en avait marre de le voir accomplir son soit-disant pouvoir sur les autres. Ne pouvait-il pas être plus détestable?

Mais ce coup était de trop pour Draco. Granger ne pouvait PAS le toucher. Une sang-de-bourbe. Non mais, voulait-elle  se faire assassinée tout de suite?

Draco n'avait jamais démontré tant de haine. Hermione pouvait le distinguer à travers ses yeux d'un gris frénétique…et son sang se figea. Elle se senti comme pétrifiée. Elle avait peur…de sa colère…Tout semblait être joué au ralenti.

Elle voyait les mouvements pesant de Deve qui se ruait sur Draco. Il essayait de retenir son ami qui semblait vouloir la frapper de plein fouet d'un sortilège à l'aide de sa baguette…une telle rage ne pouvait avoir de sens. Hermione ne fit rien, elle était à la fois confuse et terrifiée. Mais pourquoi maintenant? N'avait-elle pas surpassé avec succès et courage à travers les nombreuses aventures du célèbre Harry Potter? Elle avait risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises…et ce simple incident venait lui perturber à un point tel qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir? Elle revoyait des images depuis longtemps oubliées…mais qui refirent surface.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

_Hermione était craintive et tremblante. Cet ombre s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle savait qui c'était. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Tout vaut mieux ne pas regarder et espérer que cela se passe vite. Il allait encore gâcher sa vie de plus belle. De tout façon, sa vie n'était plus vraiment importante à ses yeux. Une vie aussi raturée ne pouvait bien durer longtemps._

_Des coups violents retentirent dans la nuit sombre du moins de juillet. Hermione devait passer au travers de ces nuits infernales. Le lendemain, tout se passerait comme si de rien n'était. Encore._

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Hermione voyait la baguette scintillante échapper aux mains de Draco et leurs voix semblaient alourdies et incompréhensibles. Deve tempêtait étrangement et paraissait vouloir la protéger.

Elle recula un peu et Draco se défit de l'emprise qu'avait Deve. Il s'engagea vers Hermione et la prit brutalement par les poignets, qu'il serra rudement. Hermione sentit une douleur atroce survenir dans ses bras que des plaintes s'échappèrent rapidement de sa bouche. 

Elle avait mal. Elle se mordit les lèvres, plissa les yeux et se débattit difficilement pour se défaire de cet enfer. Et soudain, ça y était. Elle sentit quelque chose qui était à la fois chaud et froid qui s'écoulait de ses poignets. Elle fit des signes de la tête, gémissant des « Non…non…non!!! » aussi pénibles qu'une personne mourrant d'une crise cardiaque.

La pression qu'il y avait sur ses poignets se fit moins présente et elle ouvrit les yeux. Malefoy était devant elle, les yeux grands ouverts. Horriblement surpris et troublé. Il regardait ses mains…

« Mais c'est quoi cette plaisanterie? » souffla-t-il d'un ton qui se faisait indescriptible.

Hermione n'attendit pas une minute de plus et les bouscula et Deve, et Malefoy pour parvenir aux toilettes. Elle sentait encore le liquide dégoutter à travers ses manches de chemise. Elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur les rebord du lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avec les yeux rouges, encore noyés de larmes. Son chignon complètement défait par le remue-ménage qu'il y avait eu et ses vêtements froissés.

Elle fit courir l'eau et doucement, retroussa ses manches. Elle passa ensuite ses avant-bras sous le jet d'eau et se retint vivement de ne pas lâcher des plaintes de douleur.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Dans un compartiment du côté des Serpentards, les deux jeunes hommes qui s'y trouvaient n'avait pas bougé. L'un était horrifié, l'autre placide.

« C'est…du sang. » murmura Draco, l'air hagard.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Hermione attendit que le fluide rouge disparaisse sous les traces invisibles de l'eau. Sur ses poignets, on pouvait y distinguer des marques…ou plutôt, des anciennes cicatrices…et des nouvelles.

Elle ne pouvait pas ressortir dans cet état. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa jupe et se jeta des sorts pour retrouver son apparence initiale. Elle fit disparaître les taches de sang qu'il y avait sur les manches et sortit, une certaine douleur aux poignets.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Pendant ce temps là, Draco fit apparaître une serviette et se nettoya les mains. Du sang…Ce n'était pas normal! Qu'avait-elle fait pour pouvoir saigner aussi facilement? Il ne se sentit pas mal pour elle…mais interpellé à la situation d'un façon. 

Deve s'était rassit et semblait penser…Il était dur de voir s'il réfléchissait vraiment ou s'il était dans la lune. 

De tout manière, Draco ne pouvait pas méditer sur cet indicent plus longtemps. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il était l'heure de se changer en uniforme.

Tout le monde se changea et bientôt, le train atteignit le point d'arrivée : Poudlard. Draco sortit du wagon et fit attention à ce que les plus jeunes un peu perturbés de leur première année ne soient pas trop déboussolés. Mais évidemment, il leur indiquait le chemin plutôt froidement et se faisait déjà craindre par les plus petits.

Draco ne vit Hermione nul part. Pourtant, elle ne faillirait jamais à un poste aussi important. Mais il repensait toujours à ce qui était arrivé plus tôt.

 ~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

La Grande Salle se remplissait à vue d'œil et les professeurs étaient bien assis dans leur fauteuil, à leur grande table. Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout et amorça son discours de bienvenue, comme à chaque année, c'était le même. Les mêmes indications, les mêmes restrictions.

À la table des Griffondor, Harry et Ron était assis à leur place respective mais il manquait quelqu'un.

- Où est Hermione? 

- Je ne sais pas, Ron.

-  C'est bizarre, pourtant, Harry. T'as vu la crise qu'elle nous a fait tout à l'heure dans le train? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par _« C'est fou comment vous pouvez être aveugle, des fois. »_?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est assez étrange, oui. Peut-être qu'elle veut parler qu'on ne lui prête pas attention quand on parle de Quidditch?

- Eh bien…on lui parlera de la technique de vrille de Kasakop [**N/A :** J'ai totalement inventé ce truc lol], la prochaine fois. Elle ne pourra pas dire qu'on ne lui adresse pas la parole! dit Ron d'un ton joyeux.

- Oui, c'est ça…ou à moins qu'elle nous ait caché quelque chose? On ne sait jamais avec elle.

- Bof…

C'est alors que Dumbledore arriva à les annonces importantes.

« … et je voudrais vous présenter nos nouveaux Préfets-en-chef de cette année. Je prierais à Draco Malefoy de Serpentard et à Hermione Granger de Griffondor de bien vouloir se lever pour se montrer aux yeux des nouveaux. »

Des applaudissements fusèrent de partout et particulièrement des Griffondors et des Serpentards.

Draco s'était levé, le sourire fier au visage. Il saluait les autres élèves comme s'il était roi.

- T'as entendu, Ron? Hermione est préfète-en-chef! dit Harry à pleine joie.

- Ouais! Elle ne nous l'avait pas dit! Tu avais raison! Mais bon…je crois que c'était très prévisible ce truc, sourit Ron.

- Hé mais attend…Malefoy ne l'était pas. Tu imagines ce qu'il pourra nous faire? Il enlèvera plein de points aux autres maisons et en fera gagner pour la sienne! Mais ça sera l'enfer! Tellement avide de richesses, ce gars là.

- Ouais…j'arrive pas à croire ça. C'est vraiment surprenant. Je crois qu'il y a eu chantage alors, ça n'aurait pas de sens si Dumbledore l'avait vraiment choisit!

Les applaudissements se faisaient moins nombreux lorsqu'on remarqua l'absence de Hermione.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne semblait pas surpris et attendit un moment. 

C'est alors qu'à travers les grandes portes de la salle, se trouvait une petite élève  terrifiée aux cheveux blonds et une jeune fille à ses côtés.

« Pardonnez-moi de mon retard, chers professeurs. Mais cette élève s'était égarée. J'ai pris soin de la raccompagner à bon port. »

Les regards s'étaient tous dirigé vers la silhouette de Hermione. Plusieurs anciens auraient cru qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, vu la maturité physique qu'elle avait acquit. Quelques uns étaient ébahis, entre autres Seamus Finnigan et Neville Londubat.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Miss Granger. C'était votre devoir et je suis remarquablement ravi de vous voir au travail. » répondit Dumbledore à l'excuse de Hermione.

Elle vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry et Ron, qui eux, lui offrirent des sourires de bienvenue.

« Bon, eh bien puisque les premières années sont déjà passés par le Choixpeau, mis à part une élève, il y a un cas spécial qu'on doit ajouter. Deve Meycrest, avancez-vous vers la plate-forme, s'il-vous-plaît…Bien. Monsieur Meycrest vient de Durmstrang et va terminer ses études de sorcellerie ici, à Pourdlard. Il passera aussi par le Choixpeau, sans plus tarder. »

Hermione n'osait pas le regarder en face. Ni Draco d'ailleurs, qui lui lançait des regards interrogateurs à quelques reprises. Mais elle savait au plus profond d'elle que ce Deve était un type bien. Il n'était pas aussi froid, aussi désagréable et aussi rude que les autres Serpentards. Il ne pouvait qu'être à l'une des trois autres maisons.

Deve s'assit tranquillement sur le tabouret tandis que le professeur McGonnagal lui déposait le chapeau sur sa tête.

Après quelques minutes de silence et d'appréhension, le Choixpeau cria : « Serpentard! »

La table des serpents fusèrent à nouveau, laissant Hermione au désarroi de ses hypothèses qui se révélaient mauvaises. « À Serpentard? » murmura-t-elle désespéré. Peut-être que c'est moi qui est déboussolée.

- Quoi, tu croyais qu'un ami à Malefoy pouvait venir à Griffondor? demanda Ron, qui l'avait sûrement entendu.

- Hein? Bien euh…je lui ai parlé et il m'a semblé plutôt gentil, comparé à Malefoy.

- T'es sûre que ça va, Hermione? Tu hallucines là! dit Harry en posant sa grande main sur son front. 

- J'en suis sûre, répondit Hermione, en tassant la main chaude de son front.

Un silence voilà l'atmosphère de leur conversation. Et après un moment…

- Hermione, pour ce qui s'est passé dans le compartiment ----

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. J'ai…j'ai un peu pété les plombs c'est tout. Devoirs de préfète-en-chef, tu vois. Vous me pardonnez?

- Oui, c'est certain, sourit Harry.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Le festin était d'une ambiance très joyeuse et acceuillante. Hermione se sentait bien pour une fois dans la journée et passa un bon moment en compagnie de ses meilleurs copains.

De loin, des yeux la fixaient.

Après les festivités et le repas de bienvenue, Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre de préfète-en-chef, qu'elle retrouva grâce aux consignes du professeur McGonnagal en le lui demandant dans le couloir. Mais avant d'avoir atteint la porte qui menait à la chambre commune, quelqu'un la retint. Hermione sursauta à la voix mystérieuse…

« Je peux te parler une minute? »

**N/A :** Alors? Vous voyez…je vous l'avait dit qu'on en apprendrais plus sur Hermione. Et ce n'est pas fini…

J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre! Continuez à poster des reviews! C'est ça qui me motive à écrire! ^^


	8. Une évolution subtile

**Raphou :** Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture! Et merci pour ta review. ^^

**Bibi :** Hehe y'a plein de questions que tu as auxquelles les réponses vont bientôt apparaître! Et waip, chui sadique moua! lol ^^ 

**nepthys82 : **Oui en effet…on peut dire qu'elle est dans un état lamentable. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas vécu tous les bonheurs du monde. On en connaîtra plus sur son passé.

**Polio : **Bah ça ne fait pas grand chose! C'est pas si grave d'être en retard! J'vais juste t'arracher la tête! lol Nan jrigole…t'en fais pas avec ça. ^^ Content que tu continues à lire ma fic! ^^

**kloona : **Ouais…je sais, le chapitre a été très surprenant [enfin…je crois bien] en parlant de l'incident. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, ce n'est pas juste ces coupures qui font parties de son malheur. Elle vit plus que ça. Et les prochaines infos sont dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture! ^^

**Lisalune :** Deve? Malefoy? hehehehe…suspense-suspense! ^^ Voici la réponse à ta question!

**cily : **Violée? On va voir…Hermione a vécu et vit des moments très difficiles [wow…c comme dans mon résumé lol] et on peut alors laisser place à différentes choses. En tout cas, tu vas découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé dans ce flashback avec l'ombre du chapitre précédent. ^^ 

**doudou :** Merci beaucoup! Et voici la suite!

**Sleepy Angel – Lucile :** Merci merci et grand merci! ^^ On s'enverra d'autres emails! *wink wink*

**Lisandra :** Ouais, Remus aussi il est pas mal! C'est un personnage très changeant et je l'aime aussi! ^^ Et merci!

**ayuluna : **Voilà le 7e chapitre! J'espère qu'il te plaira!

**p'tit caramel : **hehe une autre review! Merchiii! Ouais, j'avoue ke le truc des cicatrices c'est dur à assimiler lol mais tu vas en découvrir plus au cours des prochains chapitres ^^ hehe…suspense…évidemment! Bizoux!

**PrincessYueSerenity :** Voici un nouveau chapitre! Hehe et merci pour le compliment!

**zoulou7: **Merci merci merci! ^^ Ça me fait chaud au cœur!

**Melisandre : **Hehe les réponses à toutes tes questions est dans ce nouveau chapitre! ^^ Et merci pour ta review! Tu verras…on en apprendra plus sur un peu de tout en fait…

**Eole : **lol Maîtriser le suspense, j'avoue que c'est très difficile à faire ^^ Mais jfais mon possible pour que votre lecture soit intéressante…et ne t'inquiète pas, l'histoire ne s'arrête vraiment pas là! J'ai mon idée en tête ^^

Bon alors je suis totalement DÉSOLÉE si j'ai un peu pris trop de temps pour poster ce chapitre. Mais vous verrez que ce sera assez fréquent durant les 2 prochain mois…pourquoi? EXAMENS!!! Je n'ai que ça, quasiment…et c'est donc très important, vous me comprenez? Lol

Alors maintenant que vous êtes au courant et que j'espère que vous ne me tuerez pas, voici la suite de « Noyée dans l'oubli »!!!!

**Chapitre 7**** - Une évolution subtile –**

Hermione avait sa main sur le cœur, cette pose due au bond qu'elle avait fait. Elle faisait face à un jeune homme, plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une demi-tête, aux yeux d'un bleu obscur…c'était nul autre que le fameux Deve. [**N/A :** Vous vous en doutiez, je suppose…lol]

Elle ne dit rien…car elle le fixait curieusement. Ces yeux…si mystérieux mais à la fois si ensorcelants lui mettait dans un état comme léthargique.

- Est-ce que je peux?

- Humm? Quoi?

- Te parler…est-ce que je pourrais te parler une minute? 

- Ah…euh…non, il faut que…que j'y aille, c'est ça. Euh, j'ai des choses à faire. Désolée, dit-elle, les yeux aux sol.

Hermione s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand une phrase lui en empêcha : « Tu te coupes… »

Elle demeura sans bouger pendant un instant tandis que Deve détournait son regard. Pour une fois, il avait l'air incertain et hésitant.

- C'est…Tu n'étais pas sensé le savoir, chuchota Hermione, la tête baissée.

Elle était toujours dos à Deve. Ses mains se serraient et se desserraient sans cesse. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir dans le temps. Maintenant que deux personnes le savaient, elle devait à tout prix s'assurer que la nouvelle ne se répande pas.

Elle sentit tout à coup une main délicate lui serrer l'épaule gauche. Elle n'en fut pas surprise, ni effrayée. Les émotions remontaient tranquillement et un peu de réconfort ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Des larmes chaudes se forgeaient un chemin sinueux sur ses joues tandis qu'elle faisait un effort pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- Même si je ne te connais que depuis quelques temps, je…eh bien je serai là si tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un.

Hermione poussa désespérément un rire triste pour ensuite reprendre la parole.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Deve. Mais j'apprécie énormément ton geste…merci.

Elle se retourna et fit face à son interlocuteur. Il avait un faible sourire au visage, mais semblait pourtant comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Un unique regard paraissait suffisant pour échanger ce qu'ils éprouvaient. Et Hermione l'avait remarqué. Deve n'était pas comme tout le monde…enfin, jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un de tel. « Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu as? » 

Cette voix ne pouvait qu'appartenir à une seule personne. Harry. Elle tourna son visage vers son meilleur ami qui s'en venait dans sa direction, l'air pressé et inquiet.

- Tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu pleures?

- Rien, Harry. Rien du tout. Et arrête de faire l'enquêteur, j'ai l'impression que tu es devenu un détective de ma vie privée. Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, répondit sèchement Hermione, tandis qu'elle essuyait ses joues. Deve n'en est pour aucune raison.

Harry ne répliqua pas, sachant que lorsque Hermione était dans cet état, il valait mieux ne pas la contredire. Mais il jeta tout de même un regard froid à Deve. Il le méprisait déjà…comme chaque Serpentard d'ailleurs...et reprit sa marche en adressant un léger « bonne nuit » à Hermione.

Deve, quant à lui, ramena son regard vers la jeune fille qui l'intriguait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée au Chemin de Traverse. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, lui pris doucement les mains et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Bonne nuit Hermione…je te reverrai demain. »

Hermione frissonna à sa surprise et espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué…mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait tout d'un coup? Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais réagi de cette façon à l'égard d'un garçon…ou du moins une personne qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer!

Elle demeura immobile pour un moment et se retourna pour s'apercevoir que Deve avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs de pierre. « Étrange… » murmura-t-elle avant de donner le mot de passe qui était « Lune obscure ». Le tableau, qui était la peinture d'une jeune fille assise sur un rocher, admirant une cascade argentée pivota.

En rentrant par la porte-tableau, Hermione ne fut pas surprise du fait que la salle commune des préfets-en-chef était tout à fait à couper le souffle. C'était une pièce circulaire immense qui était recouverte d'une tapisserie rouge vin d'une splendeur quasi inégalable. Il y avait un foyer situé juste au fond de la pièce, centrée directement avec l'entrée. De plus, un gros sofa bleu marin  et deux autres fauteuils prenaient place devant le brasier.

Elle y pénétra lentement, admirant les portraits peints de différents paysages, de différents personnages…et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le brasier, elle y trouva une ombre éclairée par la lumière…Draco Malefoy.

Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas très envie de le voir, elle lui demanda alors soudainement : « Où est ma chambre? »

Draco fut momentanément surpris mais reprit rapidement son sang-froid. « En haut de l'escalier, la porte à gauche. » répondit-il simplement, sans lever les yeux de son roman.

_« Encore dans son livre, lui…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lire? »_ se questionna Hermione en se dirigeant vers l'escalier de pierre. Elle ne lui avait pas répliqué, dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas sincèrement en bonne forme. Elle se sentait sale et épuisée. Elle traîna alors le bas de sa robe de sorcière au rythme lent de ses pas.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, elle vit tout de suite les deux portes. L'une avec un lion plaqué or sur le devant de la porte de bois, l'autre avec un serpent plaqué argent. C'était assez évident, en effet. 

Elle poussa la porte et découvrit que sa chambre avait l'air bien plus confortable que celle qu'elle avait sur Haymelie Avenue. Un lit double à baldaquin, une armoire immense, des fauteuils un peut partout…on pouvait croire que c'était une chambre et un salon combiné.

Tous ses effets furent montés à sa chambre. Ses vêtements étaient déjà placés dans l'armoire. Ses cahiers et manuels, empilés sur la table de travail…et…« Pattenrond! » s'écria Hermione.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

« Oh! Draco, tu m'as tellement manqué! » vint une voix que j'aurais pu distinguer à 5 kilomètre de moi. « Bonjour, Pansy. » lui répondis-je. 

La jeune fille de 17 ans s'avança près de moi, à la table des Serpentards. Elle me donna une douce embrassade et s'assit à côté de moi. [**N/A **: Dans ma fic, Pansy n'est pas une « whore » si vous me comprenez…je sais, c'est rare mais c'est moi! lol] 

- Alors, tout va bien?, me demanda Pansy, en prenant une tranche de pain.

- Oui. Enfin, si je laisse le fait que mon père n'arrête pas de vouloir me donner la marque, tout va bien, ironisa-je.

- Ah bon…

Pansy s'attacha ses cheveux d'or [**N/A :** Je ne suis pas sûre que la couleur de ses cheveux] en une couette qu'elle laissa tomber sur le long de son épaule. 

Je n'avais pas l'appétit bien développé pour le moment. L'image de ce sang sur mes mains me hantait les idées. Peu importait la sang-de-bourbe…mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être curieux, de me ressentir interpellé à cette situation. Je voulais en savoir plus…

Je déviai mon regard de mes compagnons à ma table pour atteindre les silhouettes de mes deux ennemis jurés. Le rouquin à Weasley et le garçon-qui-a-su-admirablement-échappé-aux-griffes-de-la-mort, nul autre que Potter_. « Je pari qu'il ne se sont même pas rendu compte que Granger a changé…»_ pensai-je.

Le vieux fou fit son discours de bienvenu et on présenta _enfin_ les préfets-en-chef. Je me levai fièrement, prouvant à tout les autres que j'étais maintenant supérieur à eux…surtout aux Griffondors. 

Je remarquai alors qu'il manquait Granger…où pouvait-elle bien être? Au plus profond de moi-même…je ressenti alors un drôle de sentiment…de l'inquiétude? 

_« Non Draco! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu…tu ne peux pas t'inquiéter pour elle, voyons…c'est absurde! »_ sa conscience lui soufflait.

Tout le monde s'était rassis et moi aussi. C'est alors que la Granger fit son apparition aux côtés d'une jeune élève blonde et bouclée. Une première année, sûrement…

Granger était là…sa robe de sorcier sur le dos, cachant tout ce que moi et Deve avions vu. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle aurait pu se…couper. Une fille comme elle n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi désespéré! Mais bon…il faut dire que je n'ai jamais prêté attention à elle.

- Regarde, Draco. Elle a changé, non?

- Qui ça!? demandai-je, incrédule.

- Bah, je parle de Granger! Regarde ces cheveux…c'est l'une des premières fois que je la vois avec un chignon japonais.

- Ah…c'est juste ça…

Pour un moment, je pensais qu'elle était au courant aussi. Stupide que j'étais…Granger l'avais dit qu'on était les seuls à savoir, Deve et moi. Parlant de Deve, le pépé va le faire passer par le Choixpeau. Serpentard, c'est sûr.

« Serpentard! » hurla le chapeau.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit? Deve vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Pendant que le festin aborda son début, mon regard se posa sur Granger. Elle était assise à côté de ses amis, agissant comme si de rien n'était. Quelle bonne menteuse.

Le repas était fini et les portes de la Grande Salle fermèrent. Je reçu l'horrible mot de passe de ma chambre commune – enfin, _notre_ chambre commune qui était « Lune obscure ». Je ne savais pas que les chambres des préfets-en-chef étaient aussi loin.

Lorsque j'entrai dans  la pièce, le feu s'attisa doucement et sans vraiment prendre le temps d'admirer mes alentours, j'allai faire face aux flammes, assis bien confortablement sur le sofa. Je sorti de ma robe, mon roman. 

Personne ne me croirait si je lisais _Larmes d'automne_ mais de plus, ça nuirait totalement ma réputation. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça au hasard. Dire que Granger a failli le découvrir…quelle honte j'aurais éprouvé! 

Je continuai ma lecture jusqu'au moment où j'entendis des voix de l'autre côté du tableau tournant. C'était sa voix…et celle de Deve. De quoi parlaient-ils? 

Cette année, Deve a changé. Il n'est plus le même et cela m'inquiète. Il…est devenu trop sociable. Même que le jour où l'on a rencontré le trio d'idiots au Chemin de Traverse, il ne s'est pas porté volontaire pour leur lancer quelques insultes, comme il le faisait avant. J'ai remarqué…qu'il regardait la Granger…d'un air intéressé. Non…ça doit être mon imagination! Deve ne pouvait pas être attiré par cette fille, quand même…ou bien est-ce que je me trompe? Il l'avait bien aidé à lui trouver un compartiment dans le train…eh merde…

« Où est ma chambre? » une voix douce interrompit mes pensées. 

Puisque je savais que c'était elle…et qu'elle émanait toujours ces affreuses images de douleur vers moi, je gardai mon sang-froid et ne me retourna pas. 

« En haut de l'escalier, la porte à gauche. » m'entendis-je dire.

Elle ne dit plus rien et exécuta à la lettre mes indications. Je la regardai du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle avait versé des larmes.

« Je vais tout découvrir, un jour ou l'autre, Granger. » murmurai-je.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Hermione prit Pattenrond dans ses bras et se jeta sur le lit, couchée sur le dos.

« Ah…mon tout mignon, j'ai passé une horrible journée. Pire que celle où j'ai eu mal au cœur et que j'ai tout évacuer en public en sixième année. Oui, c'était une journée affreuse, aujourd'hui. Jamais je n'ai autant voulu disparaître. Tu sais que j'ai déjà essayé plein de fois, hein? Oh…ça me fait penser…je dois écrire dans mon journal. »

Hermione se dirigea vers la table de travail et alla en même temps, chercher son journal intime parmi les piles de manuels.

Elle s'installa et sorti son stylo.

@@@@@@ })ï({ @@@@@@

_Lundi le 5 septembre_

_C'est la rentrée. Je retrouve les couloirs de pierre et les vieux bancs de bois. Demain, c'est le début des cours. Je n'ai pas encore reçu l'horaire, je crois bien que McGonagall va les envoyer le matin._

_Draco Malefoy et Deve Meycrest ont tout vu. Ils le savent. C'était trop épouvantable. Pendant que Deve essayait de me protéger (Je trouve ça trop bizarre de sa part), Draco a finalement réussi à me prendre par les poignets…il a serré trop fort et mes coupures ses sont réouvertes. Sale andouille…_

_Maintenant, tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'ils n'iront pas en parler aux autres. Deve, j'en doute…il m'a paru trop gentil…et bon, même s'il m'a offert son aide, je reste sur mes gardes. Tant qu'à Malefoy, je verrai avec lui…_

_J'ai remarqué que j'appelle Deve par son prénom et pas avec son nom de famille. Pour un Serpentard, je crois bien que c'est une première._

_Maman…j'aimerais tant te rejoindre là où tu es. Chaque jour semble devenir de plus en plus pénible pour moi. Je cherche à te rejoindre, je cherche à te retrouver. Les souvenirs de ta mort restent à tout jamais gravé dans ma tête et je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire…s'il-te-plaît… aide-moi à reprendre la vie…_

_Hermione, la jacinthe blessée._

@@@@@@ })ï({ @@@@@@

Elle referma son journal et se changea en pyjama. Elle était extrêmement exténuée mais alla quand même continuer son roman préféré.

Couchée sur le lit moelleux en baldaquin, elle lut …

_« C'est alors que Terry la lâcha brusquement et lui dis : « Mais Caelyn! Je… je t'aime! À la folie, je ferai tout pour t'avoir à mes côtés! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu m'aimes aussi! » Caelyn semblait désespéré et déboussolée. Ses yeux se remplirent peu à peu de larmes…« Je ne sais pas, Terry! Tout semble si exact mais à la fois si fautif! Faisons-nous le bon chois, Terry? Et si mon père - » Caelyn ne pu finir sa phrase, parce que Terry venait lui clamer ses douces lèvres… »_

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

_« Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément, laissant libre cours à leurs sentiments en ébullition. Ils s'aimaient, ils s'adoraient… mais leur destin ne paraissaient pas si d'accord. « Caelyn…et si l'on s'enfuyait, loin de ton père et de nos familles? » Terry parvint à murmurer à travers leur baiser. « Quoi? Tu n'y songe pas vraiment! » s'exclama Caelyn. »_ continua Draco.

Sans le savoir, Hermione et Draco arrêtèrent tous deux leur lecture pour faire place au sommeil. Draco se leva, fatigué et regagna sa chambre, où là, de l'autre côté de sa porte, dormait une jeune fille blessée par la souffrance.

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Dans la tout des Griffondors, deux grand amis partirent une conversation. Tous deux seuls dans la chambre commune, devant le feu, ils étaient assis sur le sofa de velours. L'un avait des cheveux entremêlés d'un noir plus que noir et l'autre ne pouvait qu'éblouir quelqu'un tellement que ses cheveux possédaient ce pigment d'un rouge éclatant.

- Harry, tu penses que Hermione nous cache quelque chose?

- Je n'en sais rien, Ron. Mais elle a définitivement quelque chose à nous expliquer…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry sorti de sa poche de robe, un canif. Il le passa aux mains de Ron.

- C'est un canif! Où l'as-tu trouvé? demanda Ron, l'air ébahi.

- Avant, lis ce qu'il y a dessus. Ça va peut-être t'éclaircir les idée, répondit Harry.

Sur le canif au petit manche pourpre, on pouvait y distinguer des intiales dorées.

- Euh…y'a un H…J…G! Et puis?

Harry le regarda à travers ses lunettes, sans parler. Il le fixait des yeux et prononça pas un mot.

- Mais…non…Ça ne peut pas être qui je pense! Hermione ne pourrait jamais faire ça voyons!

- Il faut croire que oui, Ron. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autre Hermione Jane Granger, ici. À moins que ça soit dans une autre vie, dit Harry, en reprenant le canif des mains de Ron.

- Harry! Pense un peu à ce que tu dis! Elle nous en aurait parler si ça allait mal! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Soit logique pour une fois Ron. Pendant un mois, elle n'a pas répondu à nos lettres. Pendant un mois, elle a prétendu avoir « gard » le chien de son voisin! Pendant un mois, elle a prétendu s'être brisé le poignet. Tu ne penses pas quand même que c'était vrai!

Ron se retourna et semblait très intéressé par le tapis. Il avait les sourcils froncés et n'était que confus. Mais pourquoi alors? Pourquoi tous ces mensonges, ces cachotteries? N'étaient-ils pas ses meilleurs amis?

Harry soupira longuement et se leva.

« Je vais monter à notre chambre. Bonne nuit, Ron. » dit Harry.

Après que Ron était sûr que son ami était parti pour de bon, il murmura à lui-même : « Oui…comme si j'allais passer une bonne nuit. »

~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~¤~

Hermione était en train de rêver. Non. De cauchemarder…

_Elle était assise à la table de cuisine, en train de couper des légumes. Sa mère était belle pour son âge. Les cheveux brun-noir, longs et soyeux. Le sourire si radieux et envoûtant qu'elle arborait n'était que pur délice._

_Hermione était là à le regarder entre les barreaux de la rampe d'escalier. Qu'elle était belle…_

_C'est alors que les carreaux de la fenêtre de la cuisine se cassèrent violemment et qu'on entendit un cris aigu. Hermione avait tout vu. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'on aurait jamais pu distinguer un seul vrai mouvement._

_Ils l'avaient tuée. Eux. Les mangemorts._

_Il y en avait quatre. Un qui a défoncé la fenêtre, l'autre qui a mis en pièce la cuisine, l'autre qui s'occupait à étrangler sa tendre mère et le dernier qui s'occupait de lui jeter le sort…_

_« AVADA KEDAVRA! » hurla-t-il._

_Sa mère l'avait vu. Elle semblait regarder Hermione d'un air désolé. Morte. Elle était morte. La chute de son corps semblait à tout jamais s'éterniser. Elle était morte…gracieuse et élégante, d'un côté noir._

_Hermione avait les yeux grands ouverts. Pendant un instant, elle ne voulu ne pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Les mangemorts repartirent, sans aucun remords._

_Elle s'approcha du corps inerte de sa mère, s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras…elle versa des larmes qui semblaient contenir toutes les peines et les joies du monde. Et elle hurla…hurla…jusqu'à ce que sa voix n'était plus…elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, tant elle avait déverser le tout de larmes._

_Son père arriva à l'entrée de la cuisine, vit sa fille et sa femme, toutes deux à terre. L'une couchée, l'autre mouillée de larmes. La cuisine était en mille morceaux…les rideaux de la fenêtre flottaient au gré du vent…_

_Cette noire image restera à tout jamais gravée dans ses pensées…_

« NONNNNNNNNNNN!!! » hurla Hermione de tout son air.

Elle se réveilla en sueur et ouvrit les yeux, horrifiée et apeurée. Il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés…quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait jamais avoir à rencontrer dans sa propre chambre.

« Malefoy!? » s'essoufla-t-elle.

**N/A :** Alors? C'était bien? Pas trop fâchés(es) si je vous laisse à ce cliffhanger (chute)?? Donc…il y a plus de détails sur la mort de la mère de Hermione et plus sur ce que les autres pensent…

Continuez à reviewer, ça me fait vivre durant mon 2 mois de stress!!! MERCI!


	9. Dark Hermione

**daisy : **Contente que tu aimes ma fic! Et merci pour tes encouragements! J'en aurai besoin pour les exams!

**Lisalune : **Merci beaucoup ma chère! J'espérais qu'on me dise ça un jour Je n'étais pas sûre de mon…euh…humour, quoi! Et voici la suite!

**Cyrca : **Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Wow…quelle review! Évidemment, le shipping est encore incertain [moi-même je le remet en question lol]. Pour le cauchemard, tout arrivera en temps et lieu. Mais tes raisonnements sont bons! Voilà le chapitre… bonne lecture!

**sarah30 : **Merci pour ta review! Et bonne lecture!

**p'tit caramel : **Mwi…chui capable de dissimuler des choses…des détails….mwahahahaha!!! Chui sadique!!! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique review!

**kloona :** C'est vrai que c'est triste...mais y'a une raison à ça. ….meuh…tu me laisses 3 JOURS??? AhhhHHhhHh!! lol Jfais mon possible, kloona, jfais mon possible… surtout que…je sais, le délai a été très long cette fois-ci Désolée…

**WendyMalfoy : **Hehe avoue, hein? Moi aussi j'aime bien ce prénom...Deve...soupir rêveur euh…….mwais d'accord! lol Bonne lecture! Merci pour ta review!

**Bibi : **Moi? Sadique? Mais de quoi tu parles? air innocent lol Et oui…tant de questions…et les réponses, il faut bien le dire, seront révélées au cours des chapitres, comme je le dis toujours. Ça va y aller au fur et à mesure! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

**arwen-cyn :** Voilà la suite! Bonne lecture!

**POlio : **Merci beaucoup! Ça me fait chaud au cœur!

**johanna : **Ce qu'a Hermione? Tu verras…clin d'oeil

**jun rogue :** Merci pour ta review! Et bonne lecture!

**monistar** : Bah voilà le chapitre de la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras!

**Sélén** : Merci beaucoup! Enfin…avoir votre attention c'est bien ce qu'est une histoire, non? Hehe

**Mathy :** Voici la réponse à ta question Bonne lecture!

**Lushita :** Ma Lu…je t'avais déjà dit comment ta review m'avait touchée. Eh bien je te le redit lol. C'est la plus belle review que j'ai reçu et moi aussi je t'adore. On est là [comme qui dirait destinée] pour nous soutenir l'une de l'autre. Jsrai toujours là pour toi! Quoi qu'il arrive…

* * *

Bon alors chui vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment DÉSOLÉE pour le grand retard! Mais voyez-vous, les examens c'est important et j'ai quand même eu le temps de continuer ma fic! Alors soyez heureux ou périssez là où vous êtes….non je rigole! lol

**ENJOY MY NEW CHAPTER!** Qui est soit dit en passant, plus long que tous les autres. 8 pages en word!! D'habitude, je m'en tiens à 5 pour un bon chapitre complet…mais 8 c'est beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si c'est la folie de l'étude qui m'a inspirée mais bon…considérez ça comme un cadeau de consolation pour mon énorme retard

* * *

**

**

Chapitre 8 - Dark Hermione -

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et referma la porte en jetant un dernier regard sur la frontière qui me séparait de son intimité. J'allai me changer dans mon pyjama de satin vert (évidemment, parce que bien sûr, j'adule les couleurs de ma maison) et alla m'étendre sur mon lit, prêt à m'endormir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Obscurité. Noirceur. Mystère. Voilà des mots qui décrivent bien l'endroit où je me trouvais. C'était un couloir ténébreux et assez sinistre pour me donner la chair de poule. Mais je reconnaissais cet endroit… enfin…presque. Il me rappelait quelque chose mais malheureusement, ma mémoire voulait me jouer des tours aujourd'hui._

_Je m'avançai lentement, écoutant les échos creux de mes pas hésitants. Quelqu'un était là, au bout du couloir. Je le savais, je le sentais. Je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade et étonnamment, mes jambes accélérèrent leur rythme. _

_C'est alors que des hurlements déchirèrent le silence lugubre du couloir. J'accouru vers ces hurlements. Au plus profond de moi, je sentis que l'on m'appelait. Que l'on m'implorait de venir. _

_J'atteignis une porte de bois verrouillée et donc, sorti ma baguette. Je prononçai rapidement « Alohomora » pour ensuite découvrir une pièce tout aussi sombre et glauque. Mais ce qu'il y avait de différent, c'était qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui était sous l'emprise d'un plus fort. Je descendis les escaliers et m'adressa au plus grand _: _« Arrêtez! Laissez-là! C'est moi que vous voulez! » _

_« Ah…et si ce n'est pas le petit prodige. Comme tu tombes bien! Je suppose que la sang-de-bourbe est bien heureuse que tu sois arrivé au bon moment! Mais je pense bien qu'il sera trop tard. » la personne me répondit-elle._

_Granger?_

_Un sort affreux alla plaquer la silhouette maintenant inerte de Granger. « HERMIONE!!! » hurlai-je._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les mains tendues vers le vide. Un cauchemar…mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire? Et Granger? Que faisait-elle dans mon rêve? Et…je l'ai appelée…par son prénom…

Je n'ai pas eu bien le temps d'approfondir mes questions lorsque j'entendis des hurlements stridents qui semblait venir…de Granger.

Je sortis en vitesse de ma chambre et défonça presque la porte de sa chambre. Granger était là, murmurant des choses inaudibles et en se tournant dans tous les sens. Ce que je fis alors, me surpris d'autant plus que mes bonnes notes aux examens. Je m'étais accroupi à côté d'elle et j'étais en train de lui prendre la main.

Voyez mon étonnement instantané. Mais c'était à ce moment là qu'elle se réveilla (enfin…je n'aurais pas pu supporter une minute de plus à lui tenir la main…) et qu'elle me hurla un énorme « Malefoy!? » à deux centimètres de mon oreille.

« Hé ho, relaxe un peu Granger. Pas besoin de me rendre sourd juste parce que tu ne m'aimes pas le visage. » lui dis-je la regardant d'un air dérangé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione sembla trop éberluée par la présence de Malefoy qu'elle ne pris pas conscience de ce geste. Elle regarda nerveusement autour d'elle et se rappela alors de ce qu'elle avait rêvé. L'assassinat de sa mère.

Elle commença à verser quelques larmes mais essaya de se retenir. Si Malefoy n'aurait pas été là, elle aurait inondé sa chambre, ça c'était certain.

Draco la regardait, les sourcils froncés. _« Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle a rêvé? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Hermione arrêta soudain de renifler, et Draco pouvait sentir qu'elle était tendue. Elle inclina un peu sa tête vers la chevelure blonde qui se tenait à côté d'elle et dit doucement : « Malefoy…tu peux me dire ce que ta main…fait sur la mienne? »

Un instant d'horreur le frappa en pleine réalité. Il ôta sa main vigoureusement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu chantes!? Bon euh…alors, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir hurler sur tous les toits pour me réveiller…de mon sommeil très satisfaisant? » demanda un peu trop rapidement Draco.

Hermione se retourna brusquement et se leva d'un bond, le pyjama froissé et les cheveux en bataille. « Va-t-en, Malefoy. » dit-elle en pointant de son index, la porte de la chambre.

Draco paru surpris par cette réponse, mais il n'en fut pas pour autant influencé. « Granger, tu m'as réveillé. Je crois que j'ai un droit implacable de savoir ce qui se passait. »

« Malefoy, s'il-te-plaît. Va-t-en avant que je me fâche! » continua Hermione

« Quoi? Avant que tu te fâches? Est-ce que tu comprends que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour voir si tu allais bien? Est-ce que tu re rends compte que j'étais là? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu n'es qu'une plaie! » commença Draco, en s'avançant vers Hermione.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi! Et arrête avec tes sottises. Comment pourrais-tu t'inquiéter pour moi? Tu es fait de pierre. Alors laisse-moi pour l'amour de Merlin! »

« Granger. Tu penses que c'est normal de hurler en plein milieu de la nuit et en ayant des spasmes violents!? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu te coupes en plus! » Draco lui lança. Il s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son argument était dur et froid.

Hermione était à quelques centimètres de Draco. Elle ne clignait pas des yeux et son visage était inexpressif. Elle savait que peu importe ce qu'elle allait faire, il ne lui ouvrirait pas une autre issue pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Donc, elle se risqua.

« Tu veux parler de ça? » elle releva ses manches de pyjama pour révéler des marques de toutes sortes, des brûlures et des coupures, anciennes et nouvelles. « Tu veux dire qu'est-ce qui fait que je me coupe et que je m'ouvre les veines? Tu veux le savoir? C'est ça? » lui demanda Hermione, tendant ses bras vers le jeune homme horrifié.

Draco était immobilisé de frayeur. Ces marques…ce n'était pas normal pour elle. Elle qui semblait si heureuse et sans conflit, paraissait maintenant comme une jeune fille qui souffrait le martyr.

« Oui… » répondit seulement Draco. Il voulait savoir, il voulait découvrir ce que signifiait toutes ces blessures.

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde oui. Mais c'était Malefoy, et elle devait s'attendre à tout.

« Comme tu veux. » dit Hermione d'un air indifférent. « Ma mère est morte il y a maintenant 2 mois environ. Elle a été assassinée par des Mangemorts. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Depuis 2 mois ma vie à complètement changé. Tu es le seul à savoir ce que je te raconte en ce moment. Je me coupe…parce que je trouve que la vie est une amie trop injuste. Elle est hypocrite et lorsque tu penses qu'elle est la plus belle chose qui t'es jamais arrivé, tu te retrouves à vivre dans le mensonge. Rien ne peut durer. Pense ce que tu veux, que ça soit aussi banal qu'un match de quidditch ou d'un conflit entre amis, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je ressens de la douleur. Pas seulement mon cœur, mais mon esprit a du mal à voir le jour ces temps-ci. Et maintenant, tu…tu sais tout. »

Hermione s'était calmée et elle s'était rassis sur son lit. Draco, lui, était resté debout, vaguement étonné par les révélations qui lui ont été faites. Il hésitait à placer une phrase. Était-ce inapproprié ou trop tentant?

« Tu ne devrais pas. Ça ne peut pas te faire du bien, tout ça. » lui dit-il alors.

« Ha! Et c'est LE Malefoy qui me dit ça? » Hermione lança un rire aigre « Depuis le temps que tu ne dis qu'il serait préférable que ma vie ne soit plus et que je puisse enfin te laisser respirer de l'air pur. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui me fait la morale. »

« Et qui d'autre va le faire? Si je suis le seul à savoir ton secret, il faut bien que j'en fasse quelque chose, que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est vrai que je te déteste, mais c'est une piètre raison pour agir de la sorte. » Draco la réprimanda, d'un ton paternel.

« Va-t-en! Laisse moi tranquille avec tes raisonnements! J'en ai marre, d'accord? Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que je vis. Alors s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi seule. »

« Bien! C'est comme tu veux. Mais je te préviens, si un jour tu viens me voir pour avoir de l'aide, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en offrir. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je deviendrai clément. Bonne nuit. »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure platine parti sur ses talons, l'air irrité et arrogant. Il claqua la porte et disparu derrière la barrière de bois.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione s'était mise en boule, sous les couvertures. Elle pleura…toutes les larmes de son corps. Qu'est-ce que sa vie allait devenir? « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Malefoy…je ne viendrai jamais te demander de l'aide…» parvint-elle à dire à travers ses reniflements saccadés.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione passa une nuit blanche. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Sa conscience lui bouleversait les idées, les pensées. Que faire?…Elle ne pensait qu'à une seule solution…elle alla chercher dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, son seul libérateur. Rien dans celle de gauche?…Hermione fouilla, nerveusement dans l'autre poche…Rien dans celle de droite? « Je ne l'ai pas échappé, quand même! » s'écria-t-elle d'un souffle étouffé. Et si il en venait que ce canif se retrouvait entre mauvaises mains? Et si quelqu'un l'avait dénoncée? Sa vie serait un cauchemar à vivre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

6h00. Le matin fit son apparition, au plus grand malheur d'Hermione. Elle devait aller affronter la dure réalité. Enfin…elle voulait parler de Malefoy. Passer à travers toute l'année…elle n'en était pas si sûre. Avec tout ce qu'il savait maintenant, elle craignait fort bien un échappement volontaire de sa part. Oh…Harry et Ron! Leur avoir menti si grandement au début de l'année…elle n'aimait pas avoir ce fait malfaisant sur la conscience…mais c'était pour leur bien. Oui…pour leur bien…

Elle se leva péniblement et vit que son horaire était déposé innocemment sur sa table de travail. _« Je le regarderai plus tard. »_ se dit Hermione.

La salle de bain…où est-ce que c'était? Encore dans son pyjama, elle sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Pieds nus, les dalles de pierre froides lui donnaient des frissons à en paralyser les membres.

Hermione se dirigea vers une grande porte très large, plaquée or. « Ici, peut-être? » murmura-t-elle. Elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la salle de bain. De la chaude brume flottait dans l'air et de la buée voilait les miroirs. La pièce était entièrement recouverte d'un carrelage bleu pâle et blanc et était…immensément vaste. L'endroit était d'un éclat paisible et étrangement agréable. Au fond, il y avait une baignoire de la taille d'une piscine moyenne et à côté, se trouvait la douche. En décoration, des vases majestueux de fleurs exotiques reposaient dans chaque coin de la pièce, créant une sorte d'entourage très sécurisant et reposant.

De l'eau coulait et Hermione s'en était aperçue. Mais trop tard, la porte coulissante de la douche s'ouvrit et Hermione fut nez à nez avec une grande silhouette bien bâtie.

« AHHH! Granger! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici!? » s'écria Malefoy, en plongeant sur sa serviette.

Elle rougit aussitôt et se retourna vivement. « Je…désolée! Je ne savais pas! »

« T'avais pas remarqué qu'il y avait de l'eau qui coulait? Est-ce que c'est pas un signe qu'il y a habituellement quelqu'un, bon sang? »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée, Malefoy! Pas besoin d'étirer l'histoire! Et de toute façon, tu n'avais pas barrer la porte! Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu l'avais bien fermé! » dit Hermione, en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

Malefoy s'était enroulé la serviette au niveau des hanches et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

« _MA_ faute? Si tu avais eu plus recours à tes soit-disant sens d'intelligences, tu aurais pu en arriver par te rendre compte que j'étais bien là! »

Il la poussa dans le dos pour la mettre à la porte et comme Hermione fut prise par surprise, elle lâcha un petit cris et perdit l'équilibre en glissant sur une flaque d'eau. Malencontreusement, elle s'agrippa aux bras de son adversaire, ce qui entraîna un changement de poids et donc, le jeune homme dû à son tour glisser sur la même flaque. Les deux adolescents furent vite par terre et malheureusement pour Hermione, elle s'était retrouvée couchée sur un corps d'athlète. Celui de Malefoy.

« Aïe… ma tête! » siffla Malefoy de douleur.

« Mon bras! … » se plaignit Hermione.

La tête d'Hermione reposait sur le torse de Malefoy. À l'œil nu d'un étranger, il aurait pu croire que ces deux là formait un couple…mais quelle erreur! Un Serpentard et une Griffondor? Qui pourrait bien avoir cette idée en tête!

Vanille…Était-ce son shampoing? Ses cheveux chocolats semblaient si…veloutés. Draco fut pris d'un sentiment étrange. Il se sentait bien où il était. Mais…à ses côtés? Ça n'avait pas de sens? Et ce rêve…il y repensait toujours.

« Ça va? » demanda automatiquement Malefoy.

Hermione, étonnée, ne sut que dire. Était-ce bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle entendait ces mots provenir de son ennemi juré?

Draco, quant à lui, le fut tout autant. Mais se repris vite.

« Euh…je veux dire…dégage de là, Granger! Je ne suis pas un lit, tu sais! »

Hermione, sortie de sa transe momentanée, se releva difficilement. Elle pris appui sur ses coudes pour se remettre debout, mais les enfonça accidentellement dans les bijoux familiaux de Malefoy.

Un cris étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis qu'Hermione devint horrifiée à ce qu'elle venait tout juste de faire.

« Oh mon dieu! Ce n'était pas voulu, Malefoy…Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès! » s'agita-t-elle.

Il était encore couché par terre, protégeant son coin blessé et ne dit qu'avec difficulté qu'une seule phrase. « Granger…tu es un vrai danger ambulant. »

Hermione se précipita vers la porte et la referma aussitôt. C'était un de ces matins où elle aurait voulu avoir la tête cachée dans la terre comme une autruche, plutôt que d'avoir à survivre au travers ces évènements gênants.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après les incidents embarrassants, Hermione avait décidé de se changer en uniforme et de s'arranger à l'aide de sa baguette. Après avoir enfilé son habit, elle se fit une queue de cheval nouée d'un ruban de satin rouge. Le collier au pendentif de lune au cou, elle s'apprêta à franchir la sortie.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle fit face à face avec Malefoy qui lui, venait d'ouvrir la sienne. Elle remarqua discrètement qu'il avait changé sa coiffure…plus de gel. Une amélioration quelque peu appréciée. Donc, il restèrent médusés pendant quelques instants avant que le blondin ne vienne lui dire : « Alors Granger, tes jambes sont pétrifiées ou quoi? Bouge, je n'ai pas toute la journée! »

Elle le toisa du regard et descendit les escaliers, son horaire en main. Elle prit le chemin de la Grande Salle et lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle se prit un coin à la table des Griffondors. Ayant fait exprès pour qu'elle soit de dos à Malefoy, elle lu son horaire.

« Donc…Potions. Double potions. Eh ben merde, c'est toujours comme ça? J'en ai marre. Espérons que tout ira bien…»

« Et qu'est-ce qui devrait bien aller? » demanda une voix.

Hermione se retourna vers son interlocuteur et vit deux paires de yeux. Une d'un bleu clair, et l'autre d'un vert émeraude.

« Bonjour. Je parlais du cours avec lequel on commence la journée. » répondit Hermione.

« Oh? Et c'est quoi? Harry et moi n'avons pas encore analysé notre horaire de cours. »

« Double potions. »

« EnCoRe??? » dit les deux garçons à l'unisson.

« Mais on ne pourrait pas avoir au moins divination pour une fois? Ou un autre cours? Il faut absolument qu'on commence l'année avec le professeur le plus arrogant et le groupe le plus énervant?? La paix! Je ne demande que ça, la paix! » entonna Ron.

« Il n'a pas changé, hein? » dit Hermione en aparté avec Harry.

« Non, pas vraiment. » lui sourit Harry.

Les garçons vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés de Hermione : Harry en face et Ron à gauche d'Hermione.

Le repas était servi et ils se servirent de fruits, d'omelettes et de tartines. Hermione bu comme à l'habitude son café saupoudré d'une pincée de sel tandis que Ron lui faisait une grimace de haut-le-cœur envers sa coutume.

Harry, lui, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Non pas qu'il pensait à l'école ou à ses cours…mais il avait peur pour sa meilleure amie. Hermione. Il ne pourrait pas supporter l'horreur s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. De toute façon, lui seul et Ron le savaient…enfin…ils n'étaient pas au courant que deux autres Serpentards en avaient connaissance.

Le petit déjeuner se fit en grande, des conversations de vacances résonnaient dans la salle, des rires , des cris et beaucoup de sourires. Le trio ne parlait pas souvent. Il n'y avait que quelques mots de placés. Mais c'est alors que Harry fit place à une conversation sérieuse.

« Hermione…Ce que je vais te demander va peut-être te sembler brusque et arrogant. Mais…Ron et moi, on doit absolument savoir cette raison. D'accord? »

Hermione, qui allait s'apprêter à déguster un morceau de crêpe à la mûre, s'arrêta à ce que son ami venait de lui dire. Elle déposa sa fourchette sur le rebord de l'assiette et regarda ses deux amis, un peu décontenancée.

« Euh…d'accord. »

« Hermione, on se demandait…ce que tu pouvais faire avec ça dans les poches. »

Harry sortit le canif pourpre ornée de trois initiales : H, J et G. Il se pencha et le déposa sur la table, prudent de ne le montrer à aucune autre personne. Hermione avait les yeux grand ouverts, l'air hagard devant cet objet libérateur qui lui appartenait. Elle prit le pendentif de son collier dans sa main droite et le serra, le cœur battant la chamade, à ce qu'il lui fit croire que ses deux amis le savaient aussi. Elle évita les regards intenses, interrogateurs des deux garçons et s'enfuit vers la porte d'entrée de la salle, affolée.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent furtivement et se mirent tous les deux à sa poursuite.

De loin, Draco Malefoy les regardaient s'en aller, l'air malin.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione couru et couru…elle perdait son souffle à mesure qu'elle entama un nouveau pas. Épuisée et vidée de ses forces, elle longea le couloir qui menait vers la bibliothèque et attrapa la poignée de la porte pour se hisser vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Personne en vue…pas d'élèves et pas de Mme Pince [**N/A :** C'est Pince, non? Je n'était pas sûre…]. Hermione se dirigea vers le fin fond des rangées de livres tout aussi poussiéreux les uns que les autres. En reposant sa tête sur ses genoux, elle versa des larmes de honte et d'indignité. Que faire maintenant que ses deux meilleurs amis le savaient? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser d'elle à présent? Une tonne de questions sans réponses vint brouiller le bon sens de sa matière grise.

Et puis, elle entendit des pas. Des pas lourds mais qui semblaient détachés à chaque mouvements.

_« Harry et Ron ne marcheraient pas aussi lentement pour quelque chose de si important…en tout cas, s'il n'avaient pas changé leur habitude…»_ pensa-t-elle.

Une paire de yeux gris translucide vint en contact avec les orbes aux éclats dorés d'Hermione. Au plus profond de son cœur, elle n'en était pas totalement surprise, mais le fait qu'il était là émoustillait des interrogations aussi nombreuses que le nombre d'étoiles dans la voie lactée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu-tu fais là? » Hermione sortit avec difficulté à travers ses reniflements.

« Je ne fais que passer. Il y avait du bruit qui venait d'ici et je pensais que c'était des premières années qui s'amusaient. » répondit Malefoy avec aisance.

« Tu viens faire un tour à la bibliothèque? J'aurai tout vu! »

Malefoy haussa un sourcil et lui rendit un sourire narquois et malicieux.

Hermione, qui s'était aperçue du double sens qu'il y avait de sa dernière phrase, se leva brusquement et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Ohoh!! Je ne voulais pas signifier que j'avais vu …enfin ce qui s'était passé ce matin dans la salle de bain! Du tout! Ce n'est qu'un expression, voyons! » balbutia-t-elle.

Malfoy passa une main dans ses cheveux et la regarda fixement. Hermione ne bougea pas, singulièrement transie par ce geste si…simple mais si…suave. Il s'avança peu à peu de sa forme et maintint son regard perçant. Elle pris une respiration sèche et ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Malefoy approchait de plus en plus et Hermione ne semblait pas ce qu'il allait faire.

« Granger…je voudrais te dire que…» commença-t-il.

Soudain, des bruits sonores fracassèrent la quiétude de la bibliothèque.

« Hermione!? » hurlèrent deux voix à l'unisson.

« Ughh! » lança Malefoy, en frappant de son poing une étagère, ce qui effraya Hermione car celle-ci avait ballotté dangereusement.

« Hermione! Qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie? » s'écria Harry.

Tous deux, Malefoy et Hermione soupirèrent en même temps et se retournèrent vers les deux essouflés.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard si vous voulez… » dit Hermione.

« Tu as les yeux rouges. » remarqua Ron.

« Oh…des allergies, tu sais. » mentit-elle.

« Mwais… » souffla Harry.

Malefoy se râcla alors la gorge.

« Bon alors, pour avoir couru dans tous les sens comme des enragés, je vous enlève 5 points chaque pour votre ridicule attitude. » s'engagea-t-il.

« QuOi??? » crièrent les deux garçons.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu. 5 points. »

Le jeune Serpentard se fraya un chemin entre les deux ébahis et quitta la salle, laissant Hermione, seule aux mains de ses amis.

« Hmm…bon eh bien les cours vont bientôt commencer et j'ai oublié mon sac dans la Grande Salle. Allez-y pendant que je vais aller le chercher. »

« Pas besoin. Je l'ai pris en chemin. » répondit Ron.

« Ah…euh…merci. Alors, on y va? » s'exclama-t-elle d'une fausse joie.

Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers la porte et Ron était en avance. C'est à ce moment-ci que Harry s'aventura pour un aparté avec Hermione. En penchant sa tête furtivement, il commença :

« Hermione…je sais que - »

« Je te dirai tout…mais seulement…quand je serai prête…tu comprends? » murmura Hermione.

« Oui…d'accord. Je saisi, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tout ce que j'aimerais…c'est que tu n'hésite pas à venir m'en parler…tu sais, je suis peut-être un peu déboussolé par moments mais quand c'est sérieux, je fais attention. »

« Oui Harry. Il ne faut pas t'en faire…merci. » lui sourit Hermione.

Harry le lui rendit, satisfait de lui et rattrapa Ron, tout en se dirigeant vers la classe de Potions. Le cours s'annonçait aussi affligeant et lassant que les précédents. C'est avec un air d'appréhension que le trio pénétra dans la fraîcheur de la pièce.

**N/A :** Bon…c'était un très long chapitre, je trouve lol! Voici qu'il y a eu un petit incident à la salle de bain….hehe j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à la décrire [non ne me prenez pas pour une fille qui pense toujours croche loll] et puis…on se demande bien ce qui se passe entre Draco et Hermione.

N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'au début, Draco a fait tout à fait le même rêve qu'Hermione mais sous un différent angle? Bizarre n'est-ce pas? Est-ce que c'est un rêve prémonitoire? Qui sait?…Moi, évidemment lollll hahahahaha!! Que d'humour sadique, Lula!

N'oubliez pas de reviewer!!! Merci!!!


	10. Le saut

**Sandrine Lupin :** Bien…c'est sûr que dans un pareil contexte, tout le monde réagit de façon assez commune. J'avoue qu'il y a des moments assez noirs mais les choses vont se rétablir =P

**JohannaMalefoy :** Hehe…les D/H c'est mes préférés aussi! lol Bonne lecture!

**cyrca :** Merci beaucoup! Voici le chapitre que tu attendais! J'espère que tu vas aimer.

**samiaaaa :** Lolll voici ton chapitre! J'espère que tu ne me tueras pas trop! lol Chui bien contente que tu aimes ma fic. =P Et ça me fait un très grand plaisir que tu aies ajouté ma fic à ta liste! Merci à toi!

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Hehe les rêves…ben ils sont…nan je ne dirai rien! lol Il faut quand même que je suspende le mystère un peu plus voyons…hehe! Mais oui c'est vrai que Deve n'a pas fait apparition dans le dernier chapitre. Pourquoi? Ben jpeux bien te le dire, c'est parce que je voulais qu'il y ait plus d'interactions entre Hermione et Draco. Je leur ai donc laissé place un peu plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Deve reviens…sous de mystérieuses ambitions…hehe! Il m'a manqué aussi…

**Mathy :** Ah merci pour l'information! Lol Et koua?? Pas si long que ça mon chapitre? Ahh!! lol [La fille s'arrache les cheveux]

**Emma : **Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire? Umm…tu vas le découvrir…Et je suis très contente que tu la trouve superbe, ma fic. Ça me fait très chaud au cœur, merci.

**POlio :** Voici la suite! lol Ne meurs pas voyons! Sinon, j'aurai ta mort sur la conscience et jpourrai plus écrire…hehe!

**DiamondMoon :** Bonjour Bibi! Yep yep, Draco et Hermione se rapproche, mais pas assez pour qu'ils aient une conversation civile! Hehe! Voici la suite! J'espère que ça te plaira!

**PrincessYueSerenity :** Bonne lecture du nouveau chapitre! Merci pour ta review!

**LisaLune :** T'as aimé la scène de la salle de bain! Ah! Tant mieux! J'avais peur que mon humour ne soit pas à la hauteur des attentes des lecteurs lol! Merci! Et je viendrai lire ta fic si j'arrive à trouve un espace de temps libre!

**SleepyAngel – Lucile :** Comme je t'avais répondu, chère correspondante, si j'arrive à toucher les gens sur ce sujet délicat, j'en serais totalement comblée. Mais il ne faut pas se faire d'idée. Je ne vis pas ce qu'Hermione vit. Au contraire, le monde dans lequel je respire est plus pure que celui de ma fic. Mais tu as absolument raison à propos du sujet. Ça penche vers le mauvais chemin quand on prend cette route. Et quiconque l'utilise a du mal à la dévier. Je suis contente que tu te sentes mieux et je suis profondément désolée pour ton amie. J'espère qu'en lisant les prochains chapitres de ma fic, ça te changera les idées de rire de mes blagues ennuyeuses lol. (hugz u tight) Oh…et merci beaucoup pour les « Bravo » et les « Bien » en répétition! Quand je t'ai lu, j'ai fait un assez grand saut lol!

**WendyMalefoy :** Un rêve prémonitoire? Qui t'a parlé de ça? Ahhh…oui, moi! lol Bah on verra, ma chère, on verra! lol Et waip! C'est une D/H! Quoique c'est vrai que Deve n'était pas là dans le dernier chapitre…mais tu vas le revoir! Il m'a manqué aussi tu sais! lol Et comme jle répète, je suis très contente que tu aies apprécié mes 2 blagues! Au moins, je sais qu'il y en a certains qui ont compris mon humour! lol

**Vengeresse : **Merci pour ta review! Et la suite s'en vient! Elle est juste là! lol Et c'est super que tu aies pris goût aux romances D/H!

**p'tit caramel **: Merci merci merci pour cette magnifique review, ma chère Kess! =P Ce qu'à dit Draco? On va le découvrir…(petit clin d'œil)

**Ayuluna** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre lui et Hermione? Bah…c'est encore loin, distant. Mais tout va commencer à bouger à la fin de ce chapitre (et puis tu as eu pas mal d'indices alors hein…lol).

**Cerrydwyn **: Mon humour est si spécial que ça? lol Bah merci beaucoup! Et tu sais, n'hésites pas à me poser des questions si tu es perdue des fois. J'aime bien éclaircir des passages au monde, comme ça, ils peuvent bien comprendre l'essence de l'histoire. Alors gêne-toi pas! ;)

**Junie **: Est-ce que c'est toi, June? Lol En tout cas…oui…Malefoy!

**draco-tu-es-a-moi **: Voilà le chapitre tant attendu! Et merci pour ta review!

**kloona **: Les réponses à tes questions sont là…dans le chapitre…Bonne lecture!

**Jun Rogue **: T'es parente avec Severus? lol Nan jrigole! Merci pour le mot. Et quoi? Draco embrasser Hermione? (clin d'oeil) Patience, patience…

**Eole **: HP et RW gênants? lol Bah j'avoue! Disons qu'il sont là qu'on on ne le voudrait pas…mais ils s'occupent de leur amie, c'est loyal, non? lol Merci, en passant.

**AngelJedusor **: Merci! Ça me fait très plaisir.

**Junie **: Ahh là je te reconnais! Merci! Hehe…Et moi, la déesse des fics? Euh…tu fais pas de fièvre là? lol

**lilouthepheonix** : Eh oui…le sadisme, c'est ma spécialité en autres! Lol

**Spaz** : Merci pour tes deux reviews. :) Et tu sais, la réaction d'Hermione, il faut quand même la comprendre. Si tu te coupes et que tu ne voulais pas que ça se découvre, mais que tes deux meilleurs amis se retrouvent avec ton arme dans les mains…la façon dont tu réagirais ne serait pas aussi simple. Hermione a perdu sa mère il y a un mois et sa vie s'est effondré. Elle voulait essayer de se cacher. De la honte et de la misère…Mais peut-être que j'ai trop accentué l'effet de stupeur. :) Si tu ne saisi pas quelque chose (comme tu l'as dit dans ta review), ne te gêne absolument pas pour me demander ta question. Je me ferais un plaisir de te raconter plus en détail les passages.

* * *

**Eh bien…après une absence très prolongée, je vous présente la suite de mon histoire…J'ai fait beaucoup d'efforts. J'ai bloqué à des tonnes de reprises, mais j'y suis arrivée! Mon dernier chapitre était « long » de 8 pages Word…et celui-ci est long de 17 pages et demie…eh oui…quand je vous dis que j'ai beaucoup travaillé. lol**

**Mon style est que je prolonge toujours tout. Je met beaucoup trop de détails, je mets trop d'événements…mais c'est mon style. Et j'espère que vous l'appréciez lol. **

**J'espère que vous avez et passez toujours de bonnes vacances! Bonne Lecture!**

**Contactez-moi si vous avez des questions. (C'est en lien avec les reviews.)**

**PS: J'ai mis le début du denrier chapitre pour raviver votre mémoire lol et quelques** **"-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-" sont placés à gauche parce que je trouvais agaçant le fait d'en voir plusieurs l'un en dessous de l'autre lol.**

* * *

_Harry le lui rendit, satisfait de lui et rattrapa Ron, tout en se dirigeant vers la classe de Potions. Le cours s'annonçait aussi affligeant et lassant que les précédents. C'est avec un air d'appréhension que le trio pénétra dans la fraîcheur de la pièce._

**Chapitre 9**** - Le saut -**

Le local de potions dégageait toujours cet air frisquet qui engourdissait chaque élève qui y suivait un cours. Mais bon, les élèves qui venaient d'entrer étaient des finissants et éventuellement, ils s'étaient accommodé à la température au fil des années.

Les trois amis prirent place. Ron et Harry s'était mis ensemble à l'arrière et Hermione se pris une banquette vide en avant. Les autres élèves remplirent peu à peu la classe, autant les Serpentards que les Griffondors, jusqu'à ce que l'heure fatidique du début de cours sonna.

Comme à l'habitude, le professeur Rogue (oui, il occupait encore et toujours ce poste) arrivait en retard en claquant la porte de bois, faisant frissonner chaque élève…sauf un pour cette année…Hermione.

Elle s'aperçue que Deve n'était pas loin. Il était dans la même rangée qu'elle au fond de la classe et s'était mis en équipe avec Malefoy. Comme si ce n'était pas assez prévisible.

Neville avait pris place à côté d'elle et Hermione n'en vit aucun problème. Cette année, il avait changé ses habitudes. Il arborait une attitude plus confiante et plus désinvolte que les années précédentes. Tout avait certainement basculé en 5e année quand il avait combattu aux côtés de Harry.

« Une dernière année pour vous en potions. » dit le professeur. « Je reconnais qu'il y a plusieurs d'entre vous qui n'espère que réussir pour atteindre la fin de l'année en ayant réussi leur études. Mais tout n'est pas gagné. »

Rogue passait dans les rangées, un visage blême et sans émotions. Vêtu d'une longue robe noire de sorcier, il enchaîna ensuite en écartant les bras : « Cette année sera l'une des plus ardue et les meilleurs seront récompensés. Tandis que les autres périront de détresse scolaire. Je ne vais point m'attarder sur ces énergumènes qui, je n'en doute pas, ont pris conscience de leur impertinence. »

Il fixa deux élèves en particulier de son regard froid. Qui? Harry et Ron, bien sûr.

« Ouvrez votre cahier à la page 17 et lisez le protocole à suivre de l'élixir d'écume. Vous prendrez note et ferez cette expérience en équipe. »

Les élèves se mirent au travail. Seul des froissements discrets des pages et les grattements de plumes sur du parchemin se faisaient entendre. Hermione avait déjà lu ce protocole depuis longtemps. Ayant terminé de retranscrire ce qui lui venait en mémoire sur l'élixir d'écume, elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Le ciel était sombre. Les nuages perdaient leur blanc immaculé pour faire place à un morne gris. Hermione se rappela alors de ce qu'avait dit sa mère lorsqu'elle était plus jeune : « Il ne faut pas croire que c'est juste de l'eau, Hermione. C'est des perles de tristesse que les anges de tout là-haut versent. C'est un signal qu'il y a quelqu'un en détresse. En grande détresse. »

Hermione pris son collier dans ses mains en plissant les yeux et ramena son regard douloureux sur le parchemin bruni. Elle voyait Rogue parler. Mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Son monde s'était ralenti et tout lui paraissait flou. Elle voyait les élèves bouger et Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Soudain, une main vint se déposer sur son épaule gauche. Elle se tourna vers la personne à qui cette main appartenait et vit…Deve. Il lui disait quelque chose. Elle le regarda attentivement et voulu lire sur ses lèvres…ces lèvres…quoi de plus enivrantes. Rosées…douces et satinées…de la pêche…Ces lèvres l'enchantaient…l'hypnotisaient. Elle ferma lentement ses yeux et se laissa glisser dans un monde feutré. Et puis…

« Hermione? » fit la voix de Deve.

Elle sortit de sa transe et secoua sa tête en plissant les yeux.

« Tu vas bien? » continua-t-il.

« Euh…oui, oui. Je vais bien. Je…j'étais dans la lune, c'est tout. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux autres élèves. « Euh qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là? » s'adressa-t-elle à Deve.

« On est supposé faire la potion. Tu sais, l'élixir d'écume. Et on doit se jumeler avec un élève de l'autre maison…Bah, en fait, c'est Rogue qui a fait les équipes. »

Hermione se retourna vers l'arrière de la classe et vit Ron se mettre aux côtés de Millicent Bulstrode et Harry…se jumeler avec Malefoy. _« Toujours aussi prévisible »_, se dit Hermione.

« Bon et je suis avec toi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh oui…tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients? » dit Deve, l'air gêné.

« Bien sûr que non! Je suis tombé sur une bonne personne. »

Hermione lui offrit un large sourire et paqueta son manuel et sa plume. Deve fit de même. Ils s'installèrent donc à côté du bureau de Harry et de Malefoy, préparant leur élixir d'écume.

« Rajoute un peu de salsepareille et de bois d'orme. » dit Hermione après quelque temps, en lisant son bouquin.

Le début du cours s'était bien présenté. Travailler avec Deve était plutôt une bonne expérience. Il n'était pas le genre de Serpentard typique et ce fut ce côté mystérieux et étonnant qui attira Hermione vers Deve. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura bienfaisante.

Du côté de Harry, ce n'était pas la joie.

« Met la salsepareille, je te dis! » dit Harry d'un ton énervé.

« Non! Il y a la poudre de craie avant! Es-tu un analphabète, Potter? C'est écrit là, en toutes lettres : « Rajouter de la poudre de craie » ! » lui répondit Malefoy.

« Mais tu deviens complètement aveugle! Regarde le point avant! »

« Arrrgg! Fais-le toi même si tu es si brillant. De toute façon, j'aurai une meilleure note que toi. Rogue n'apprécie pas les élèves turbulents. »

Les deux jeunes ennemis se fusillèrent du regard et continuèrent encore à se lancer des injures tout aussi viles les unes que les autres.

« Que se passe-t-il ici, à la fin!? » vint une voix grave mais posée.

Rogue s'était approché des deux ennemis, attirant l'attention de tous les autres élèves et surtout d'Hermione et de Deve.

« Ce n'est pas une classe où se tiennent des concours d'insultes, jeunes gens. Visez bien à ne plus recommencez ou j'enlèverai des points à chaque maison. Et à ce que je ne vous vois plus vous échangez de propos indécents, je vais vous remettre en équipe avec une autre personne. » dit Rogue, l'air aussi vilain qu'un bandit.

Il regardait tout autour de la classe, fixant les élèves. Un regard tellement effrayant qu'on en avait des frissons.

« Potter, » dit-il enfin « allez vous mettre en équipe avec monsieur Meycrest. Et vous, miss Granger, avec monsieur Malefoy. »

Les yeux d'Hermione se dilatèrent et firent place à un mélange d'étonnement et d'horreur.

« Avec M-Mal-Malefoy?? Vous faites une grosse erreur, professeur. » dit-elle, en s'approchant de Rogue, qui lui, la regardait d'un air hébété. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'on ne…ne coopère pas aussi bien ensemble! »

Malefoy descendit les quelques marches pour se mettre face à face avec Rogue.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle. Si vous nous mettez en équipe, vous devrez passer par de constantes plaintes. » affirma le blondinet.

Rogue, lui passant un regard perçant, vint lui répondre plus ou moins agréablement.

« Monsieur Malefoy. J'irai par mers et mondes s'il le faut, mais c'est ma décision. Et de toute manière, jeune homme, je vous préviens que vous êtes tous les deux préfets en chef. Comment l'être sans vous entendre? Alors mettez vous au travail et pas de discutions! »

Les élèves qui observaient la scène se remirent rapidement à leur broyage de craie quand le professeur leur lança un effroyable « Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous intéresse autant? Allez! Remettez-vous au travail ou sinon je vous échouerai! ».

Hermione alla vers le bureau d'à côté, ses livres en main tandis que Harry et Ron lui envoyèrent des regards désolés pour ce qui lui arrivait. Être en équipe avec Malefoy…qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir de positif là-dedans? Elle cherchait…humm…ah si!…hmm…non, rien du tout. Rien!

Tous les élèves travaillaient en silence, murmurant des messages quasi inaudibles pour ne pas réveiller la colère du professeur. Cependant, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux du côté d'Hermione et de Malefoy.

« Laisse-moi faire la potion. Tu vas tout rater. » siffla Hermione.

« Ce n'est pas parce que madame je-sais-tout a des bonnes notes depuis la première année qu'elle surpasse tout le monde. Je suis aussi capable de réussir en potions, tu sauras. » rétorqua Malefoy.

« Fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, je me moque de ce qu'il peut t'arriver. »

Hermione se retourna et afficha un air désespéré. _« Ce qu'il peut être tache, des fois! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle l'insultait mentalement, Draco Malefoy l'observait de son côté.

_« Blah blah blah… elle fait toujours sa patronne avec tout le monde. Elle me saoule jusqu'à la fin!…» _pensait-il.

Mais, au plus profond de lui, dans l'abysse la plus obscure de son être, se cachait là une personne fragile. Mais cette carapace qu'il portait pesait comme une armure de béton. Le fardeau intérieur qu'il avait en lui ne pouvait être comparable. Enfin…pas avant qu'il ait découvert le secret de Granger. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'en était pas aperçu…mais il avait changé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder, lui? »_ se dit Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

« Granger… »

« Quoi? »

« Passe-moi le bois d'orme…»

Elle roula ses yeux et lui tendit les copeaux dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il les pris en frôlant sa main, Hermione se trouva vite en manque d'air. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cette impression depuis quelque temps. Elle alla serrer son pendentif.

« Ça va, pas besoin de t'étouffer parce que je t'ai touchée. Et puis, ça devait être moi à réagir de cette façon. » lui dit-il.

Malefoy passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et prix une grande respiration. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit doucement. Ses iris semblaient avoir changé de couleur. C'était devenu myosotis [**N/A **:Bleu foncé] pendant une fraction de seconde. Hermione fut tout d'abord surprise puis ensuite perplexe. Avait-elle bien vu ou était-ce une illusion? Non…les yeux de Malefoy étaient gris ; rien d'autre. Mais alors? Serait-ce le reflet du ciel dans ses yeux? C'était bien possible…

Le cours se termina par des exclamations de joie dissimulées sous les yeux du professeur qui lui aussi, quittait la classe. Hermione et Malefoy eurent terminé leur élixir en dernier, cela dû aux nombreuses incartades qui leur avaient fait perdre du temps. En descendant les quelques marches, Ron et Harry s'étaient arrêtés pour l'attendre.

« Allez à votre prochain cours. Vous êtes en soins aux créatures magiques, si je ne me trompe pas. Mais moi, j'ai cours d'arithmancie. Et puis de tout façon, nous, on doit nettoyer notre bureau. Je vous reverrai au dîner. » leur dit Hermione, essuyant des flaques d'eau.

« D'accord. À tout à l'heure, alors. » dit Ron.

« Et…on se reparlera, Hermione. » murmura Harry, un faible sourire au visage.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais lui rendit un léger sourire. Pourquoi avait-elle une impression que tout allait mal se passer? Elle continua à tout ranger et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle adressa la parole à Malefoy.

« Demain matin, il faudra qu'on patrouille. À 5h pile. »

« Oh et c'est toi décide de l'heure maintenant? » lança-t-il, arrogant.

« Si tu avais lu tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe de ton horaire, tu serais déjà au courant et je n'aurais pas eu à te le rappeler. Mais comme je savais que tu n'y prêterais pas attention, j'ai fait part de mon devoir. Alors demain, 5h. Oh, et on commencera dans les couloirs menant à la tour d'astronomie. Il paraît qu'il y a beaucoup de coupables à avertir là-bas. »

Hermione quitta la classe, son sac à l'épaule et ses manuels dans les bras.

Quand elle sortit définitivement de la pièce, Draco fit des grimaces et imita Hermione en se dandinant et en réprimandant une personne invisible avec son doigt et une voix de fillette.

« Blah blah blah, je suis plus intelligente que toi! » marmonna-t-il. « Rahh…elle m'énerve! » dit Draco, en reprenant sa voix normale.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Les cours s'étaient bien passé pour chacun de nos amis. Harry et Ron étaient tous deux contents de revoir Hagrid et ils durent remarquer que leur bon ami avait bien perfectionné ses cours. Du côté d'Hermione, tout se passait comme à l'habitude.

C'était l'heure de manger et Hermione descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à la chambre commune des préfets en chefs. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la porte, elle vit Deve, dos au mur, prenant une pose qui…euh…bah…ah, pourquoi pas le dire franchement. Dans cette position, les jambes souples, le pied au mur et les cheveux éclipsant son regard, Deve l'animait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce jeune homme lui faisait de l'effet…ce n'était pas la première fois, mais depuis le jour où elle a vraiment conversé avec lui, dans le train, il y avait une certaine onde qui l'attirait vers lui.

Hermione hésita à lui parler, mais comme il l'avait vue venir, il agita sa main en guise de salutation, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de lui, chargée de ses livres et amorça la conversation.

« Rebonjour, Deve. Tu attends Malefoy? »

En lui parlant, elle vit qu'il avait un vieux balai posé au mur.

« Oh. C'est ton balai? » dit-elle en examinant le bout de bois usagé.

« Ah, ça. Ouais, on pourrait dire que c'est mon balai. Demain c'est les essais pour les équipes de Quidditch. Je m'y suis inscrit et les auditions sont tôt le matin. À 6h! Tu te rends compte? …Et puis je viens voir Draco pour lui emprunter son éclair de feu. Je crois pouvoir donner une meilleure performance avec son balai. » expliqua Deve.

« Je crois bien, oui. Il ne devrait pas tarder. Je peux aller le chercher, si tu veux, bien que l'idée de le revoir ne me plaît pas du tout, mais je peux faire ça pour toi. » proposa Hermione, surprise de ce qu'elle venait tout juste de suggérer.

« Bah…ça serait gentil. » lui dit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

Hermione s'apprêta à faire part du mot de passe à la jeune fille du rocher qui lui faisait dos mais se retint brusquement.

« Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe, dis-moi. » Hermione avait l'air interrogatif.

« Si je le savais, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de rester dans le couloir et de ressembler à une statue. » ironisa Deve.

Hermione lâcha quelques rires dans l'écho du couloir en sachant qu'elle ne le voyait pas du tout en statue…mais plutôt…en un beau et mystérieux jeune homme. À cette pensée, elle rougit.

Deve qui l'avait remarqué subtilement, garda son silence, continuant à contempler la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

« Bon…euh…eh bien bouche-toi les oreilles, je vais prononcer le mot de passe. » se reprit Hermione.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et obéit sans protester.

Sérieuse mais déconcertée à la fois, Hermione récita les mots magiques (haha…quelle ironie…on est à Poudlard, là où les sortilèges et les charmes ne font qu'un avec les formules magiques…) et la jeune fille du tableau fit une révérence.

Hermione prit son sac et fit un signe à Deve qu'elle allait revenir. Seulement, elle ne put faire un pas que Draco Malefoy lui rentrait de plein fouet comme si le diable en personne s'était réincarné en lui. Hmm…pas de différences là, Malefoy est pourtant le diable en personne.

Outre cela, Hermione ne tomba point, mais vacilla un peu.

« Fais attention, Sang-de-bourbe, être dans le chemin des autres, ça énerve. » ragea Malefoy, étrangement.

Oui. Étrangement. Elle savait qu'il n'était presque jamais de bonne humeur mais exceptionnellement, cette fois-ci, sa colère semblait inhabituelle.

Elle se dégagea du chemin et laissa passer le garçon qui semblait fulminer en bonne dose.

« Euh…je crois que je vais lui emprunter son balai plus tard…» enchaîna Deve, hésitant.

« Oui, va le rejoindre. Il serait mieux pour toi de ne pas trop traîner. À bientôt! » lui assura-t-elle.

D'un regard complice, ils se quittèrent; Hermione rentrant dans ses quartiers et Deve, partant à la recherche de son ami.

Hermione déposa tous ses livres et effets sur un des grands fauteuils, lorsqu'une scintillation venant de la table au coin, éveilla sa curiosité. En s'approchant du bureau de bois sculpté, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau en or feuilleté, apposé sur une l'endos d'une enveloppe.

Celle-ci était du Manoir Malefoy, d'après les engravures qu'il y avait sur le contour du sceau et elle était vide. La lettre gisait, ouverte sur la table. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait subir à la tentation incommensurable de parcourir le contenu de ce courrier ou de laisser son bon jugement l'emporter.

Lequel de ces deux choix, vous dites?

La curiosité, bien sûr. Hermione Granger n'était pas faite que de bonne foi.

Elle prit donc le parchemin dans ses mains et parcouru le contenu du message qui d'après elle, serait peut-être la cause du comportement de Malefoy.

_Mon cher Draco,_

_Je te fais parvenir cette missive pour t'annoncer que se sera bientôt le temps pour toi._

_Tu sais ce dont je parle. Les parents de Parkinson, moi et ta mère avons finalement conclu qu'il était temps pour toi et leur fille, de vous marier tous les deux. Alors nous allons bientôt fixer une date, sûrement cet été ou l'an prochain pour vous unir._

_Je ne prendrai aucune plaintes ou ripostes. L'affaire est désormais close._

_Lucius Malefoy_

Hermione reposa le bout de papier sur la table, un peu déconcertée.

_« Si tôt? Et à cet âge? »_ pensa-t-elle. _« C'est pratiquement un mariage précoce! »_

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Pendant ce temps, jetons un coup d'œil à la chambre communes des Griffondors.

« Ron, je te le dis! Il y a vraiment quelque chose de très grand qui l'a bouleversée. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. », indiqua Harry en allant vers le foyer.

« Oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Il faut qu'on lui parle! » émis le rouquin.

« Tu te souviens du canif? ». Harry chuchota ces paroles.

« Si je m'en souviens? Il faut dire que j'ai pratiquement veiller toute la nuit à y penser. », fit Ron, les yeux écarquillés.

« Elle se coupe et j'en suis sûr! Le seul hic dans cette histoire c'est qu'on ne sait pas _pourquoi_! Bon sang, elle m'a fait paniquer quand elle s'est enfuie de la Grande Salle…»

Les deux amis se turent aussitôt. Un long silence inconfortable s'était logé dans la conversation. Tous deux ne savaient plus quoi dire…Au moins 5 bonnes minutes passèrent pendant que les deux garçons ne s'échangeaient que des regards inquiets et qu'ils rongeaient leurs ongles de leur tracas pour leur si bonne amie.

Ron, lui, voulait absolument changer de sujet. À la pensée qu'Hermione pouvait se faire mal à elle-même le mettait maladif.

« Umm…, » amorça-t-il. « …tu étais au courant qu'il y avait les essais de sélection pour les candidats pour les équipes de Quidditch? »

Harry le regarda, un peu désaxé, mais entama quand même le nouveau motif de l'entretien.

« Oui. J'ai vu les affiches sur les babillards et j'ai entendu dire que ce _Deve Meycrest_ allait performer pour l'équipe des Serpentards. Tu imagines? Il nous fallait un double de Malefoy pour finir nos études…comme si le pire ne nous était pas déjà tombé dessus. Pfff…» Harry souhaitait toujours avoir victoire sur ces serpents. Peu importe le coup, il ne voudrait pas subir l'humiliation de perde un match. Surtout quand leur attrapeur était Draco Malefoy depuis la deuxième année.

« Ça te dit d'y aller, pour un coup d'œil? » demanda Ron.

« Ohh…pourquoi pas? Seulement, il faudra qu'on se réveille tôt. C'est à 6h du matin! »

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Je passe par les couloirs et j'entend Deve suivre mes pas rapides. Où est-ce que je me dirigeais? La Grande Salle. À la recherche de Pansy. Il fallait que je la vois. Cette lettre ne faisait pas mon plaisir et encore moins mon intérêt.

Je grogne à des premières années et bouscule les jeunes qui ne savent pas marcher à un rythme constant. Je traverse enfin les grandes portes de bois de la pièce et cherche avidement de mes yeux, la silhouette d'une blonde que je connaissais. Ah!, la voilà.

Deve s'essouffle derrière moi mais je n'y prête pas attention, car mes pieds, aujourd'hui marchant sur du charbon brûlant, me guident vers cette jeune fille.

Son regard perce enfin le mien et je distingue à travers ses iris, une appréhension grandissante. Mon souffle, lui, change de rythme et devient lourd à supporter. Je m'approche d'elle comme un prédateur, prudent de ne pas laisser échapper sa proie. J'empoigne le manche de sa robe et lui flanque ma réplique que j'avais laissé mijoter dans ma tête.

« C'est quoi ce bordel de mariage, hein?! Es-tu dans ce coup ou est-ce que je me trompe?? » m'entendis-je accuser.

Non seulement ce que je venais de dire lui foutait déjà la trouille, mais le reste des élèves dans la pièce se retournèrent simultanément, comme s'ils prenaient part à un concours de synchronisation quelconque.

Je les dévisageai du regard et reportai mon attention sur la blonde qui paraissait trembler sous mon emprise.

« Q-quel mariage, Draco? De quoi est-ce que tu parles?! » me répondit-elle innocemment.

« Ne fait pas l'agneau, Pansy parce que je ne les sens pas. Tu as bien reçu une lettre quelconque sur un soit-disant mariage! »

Je commençais à m'impatienter. Je déteste qu'on reste pendant une éternité à débattre sur un sujet. Surtout quand l'interlocuteur fait l'innocent et prolonge le motif.

Parkinson déviait son regard. Mais quelque chose me disait qu'elle disait la vérité…depuis le temps que je la connais…

« Viens avec moi. » dis-je plus doucement.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

La journée s'était déroulée en douceur, en toute sérénité. Nos amis avaient dîné et suivi leurs cours comme à l'habitude et chacun d'eux travaillait ardemment. C'était leur dernière année, et comme la fin d'un film, il valait mieux que cette conclusion soit bonne.

Il était maintenant 23h. Oui, le temps passe vite à Poudlard. [**N/A** : Je décris beaucoup trop les journées…vous ne trouvez pas?]

Draco Malefoy et Hermione Granger avait retrouvé leur salle commune et chacun d'eux s'était assis sur les divans, séparés, bien sûr.

Tous les deux…en toute intimité. [**N/A** : Grooos clin d'œil aux filles =P]

L'un avait discuté plus tôt avec sa future fiancée. Il y repensait.

_Ils allèrent dans la chambre commune des Serpentards, endroit qui laissait Draco un peu nostalgique des moments qu'il y passait, avant son poste de préfet-en-chef._

_« Tu as ouvert ton courrier, Pansy? » demanda-t-il à la jeune fille._

_« Non…d'habitude, je l'ouvre le soir. » Elle répondit en baissant les yeux._

_Draco pris un paquet d'enveloppe et chercha un sceau doré au nom des Parkinson._

_« Le voici. » dit-il en tendant dans ses mains une enveloppe un peu chiffonnée._

_Le même message y prenait place, sauf qu'elle était adressée à Pansy et que l'expéditeur étaient ses parents._

_Des yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt et laissa champ libre à des convulsions spasmodiques._

_« C'est…c'est-immoral! » lâcha-t-elle soudainement._

Et l'autre semblait somnoler dans son univers. Tous ces événements…en une journée…

Son cauchemar, son ennemi à ses côtés. Cet incident à la salle de bain, ce qu'elle a vu, involontairement. Une fuite à la vu d'une arme blanche, sa retraite dans les allées poussiéreuses de la bibliothèque. Un cours de potion horrible (comme d'habitude), une coopération avec son pire opposant.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'elle avait vu mieux, comme journée. Oh!, que oui.

Désormais, tous deux lisaient quelque chose. Dos à dos. L'un n'était apte à savoir ce que l'autre avait en main. Qu'on le veuille ou non, c'était impossible, vu la telle concentration qu'ils maintenaient fermement…

_{ « Caelyn se sentait emportée par les effluves de l'amour. Oh…Terry…C'était son âme-sœur, sa raison de vivre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vive cette histoire dans un contexte de Roméo et Juliette? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle vive au temps de Shakespeare? Lorsque Terry brisa ce doux baiser, leur souffle ne faisait qu'un, sous l'ombre du saule pleureur. « Terry…mon père…il ne voudra jamais! Il se mettra à notre recherche…Oh c'est trop risqué, Terry! » dit Caelyn en un gémissement. Le jeune homme vint lui caresser tendrement la joue, et lui répondit délicatement : « J'ai tout prévu…» » }_

Hermione se leva, son roman en main, fatiguée et grimpa les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Malefoy allait bientôt, lui aussi, aller dormir. Arrivée à l'intérieur de la pièce, et voyant Pattenrond dormir sur le bas de son armoire, elle se décida à lire son courrier.

Des publicités anodines, le journal et…deux lettres qui attirèrent son attention. Une venait du Professeur Dumbledore et l'autre du ministère de la magie.

_« Le ministère? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à m'offrir, eux? »_ pensa Hermione.

Elle allait desceller l'enveloppe du ministère d'abord, mais se tourna instinctivement vers celle de Dumbledore.

Elle y put lire ces mots :

_Chère Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Il m'est certainement d'avis que vous ne soupçonniez pas une missive de ma part si tôt dans l'année._

(Non, vous avez raison, Professeur.)

_ Et je sais que vous avez ouvert cette enveloppe avant celle du Ministère. Vous êtes sûrement en train de vous demandez la façon dont je m'y suis pris pour le savoir._

(En effet, en effet…)

_Je vous envoie ce message car cette enveloppe du ministère contient une nouvelle qui, certes, ne sera pas facile à considérer comme réelle. D'une part parce qu'ils y vont très franchement, sans plus attendre. N'essayez rien, mlle Granger. Ne tentez pas ce que je redoute de votre part. Tout ira bien et je peux vous le garantir._

_Ayez courage et confiance en vous, tel est mon seul conseil._

_Albus Dumbledore, Directeur._

(C'est quoi tout ça? Que je ne tente rien?)

Désorientée et déboussolée, Hermione déposa cette lettre sur son bureau. En hésitant, elle pris ensuite l'enveloppe dont l'expéditeur était le ministère. Elle s'installa sur le bord de son lit, décachetant inquiète, le bout de papier, les sourcils froncés.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Nous avons le plus grand des regrets à vous annoncer qu'il y a eu un terrible incident au147 Haymelie Avenue le lundi 5 septembre. C'est-à-dire hier. Des voisins ont averti le ministère de grands tumultes à l'intérieur de votre maison. Nous sommes navrés de vous apprendre que votre père, monsieur William Jay Granger a été assassiné. Nos départements se chargent de l'investigation pour remonter au coupable. _

_Nos plus sincères condoléances. _

_Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie._

Hermione ne fit rien pour un bon laps de temps. Elle tenait toujours ce bout de papier qui contenait le pire. Mais soudainement, un rire. Un rire aussi sadique qu'horrifiant fit son entrée dans la pièce. Un rire qui n'était pas joyeux, mais qui n'était créé que de stupeur de rage et de colère…mais aussi de tristesse tordue. Ce n'était pas qu'une seconde ensuite, que des pleurs de douleurs apparurent. Hermione s'était roulée sur son lit, gesticulant désespérément des sanglots longs et déchirants de la part d'une jacinthe éraflée de plaies et de souffrances.

Sa mère…et maintenant son père? _Pourquoi!?_ N'eut-elle pas le temps de lui dire combien elle les aimait avant leur heure? Non. Ne pouvait-elle pas vivre ne paix comme les autres?…

Qu'allait-elle faire _maintenant_? Plus de parents…plus de famille. Orpheline? Bientôt ses 18 ans arriveront. Elle sera majeur. Considérée comme adulte responsable.

Rongée de l'intérieur de puis maintenant un mois et un peu plus, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle en avait marre de cette vie de chienne. Cette vie qui la ruinait jour après jour. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris sa décision. Cette décision qu'elle avait tenté d'accomplir maintes et maintes fois.

Une heure…puis 2, et 3 et 5 heures passèrent sans que cette idée ne lui quitta la tête. Ça y est. Elle allait le mettre à exécution. Il était à présent 4h05. Elle inscrivit sur un bout de papier : « Harry, ou Ron…occupez-vous bien de Pattenrond. Je pars…loin. Pardon. PS : Il adore se faire gratter derrière les oreilles. » et laissa le message sur sa table de travail.

En allant voir son chat qui dormait paisiblement, elle lui chuchota: « Je suis désolée, Pattenrond…tellement désolée…» Emportant avec elle la lettre et sa trousse à crayons, elle fila vers la tour d'astronomie…l'air déterminé, mais blessé. Ses cheveux, entremêlés et embroussaillés ondulaient sous le rythme régulier de ses pas et ses yeux, rouges de ses innombrables larmes.

Elle se promenait, sa blouse parsemée de vestiges des sanglots qu'elle avait versés en profusion. Son pendentif sautait de bond en bond à son cou. Les pas résonnaient sinistrement dans les couloirs et on pouvait distinguer les reniflements saccadés de la jeune fille.

« Plus jamais…plus jamais…» émit Hermione en atteignant l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la tour. Cet escalier qui s'entortillait presque infiniment vers l'issue de ses soucis se tenait là, devant elle, l'air sévère et réprimandant.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme par magie. 4h30. Il lui restait une demie heure avant de rencontrer à nouveau la jeune sang-de-bourbe qui l'avait mit en un tel état hier matin dans la salle de bain. Non mais…quel culot elle avait de faire tant de bêtises!

Ses cheveux ballants étaient en bataille. En grande guerre plutôt. N'importe qui aurait dit qu'avant le coup de peigne définitif, les photos d'avant et d'après montreraient un tout autre personnage. Sur le premier, Draco aurait l'air vulnérable et enfantin. Mais toujours aussi sexy et séduisant. Sur le deuxième, il aurait cet air fameux de brute éduquée. Mais néanmoins charmeur et magnanime.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Une marche après l'autre menait à une appréhension plus grande et plus importante. Le cœur d'Hermione battait de plus en plus fort, tellement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui percer le corps. Elle entendait des voix dans sa tête. Des voix qu'elle connaissait plus que bien. Celles de ses parents…

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Quand Draco devait se réveiller à une heure précise, c'était comme automatique. Il ouvrait doucement les yeux à cette heure.

Il se dégagea de sa couverture en satin, patraque et fatigué en maugréant des injures contre celle qui l'avait obligé à se lever tôt. Il massa ses tempes et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Du côté d'Hermione, ces voix lui remémoraient les moments les plus heureux de son enfance. Ses anniversaires, ces journées passées dans l'herbe à contempler les nuages…tout ce qu'elle voulait retrouver.

Hermione grimpa les marches, deux par deux, avide d'atteindre cet endroit où là les douces brises de rires et les rivières de sourires formaient un paysage aussi merveilleux qu'un conte d'enfant.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau froide pour bien le mettre à neuf, Draco peigna ses cheveux, les laissant ballotter dans les airs. Il mit son uniforme et apporta avec lui son chandail car il savait que dans les profondeurs des couloirs de pierres, l'air y était plutôt frisquet tôt le matin. C'est ainsi qu'il parti pour se diriger vers les couloirs menant à la tour d'astronomie.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Elle arriva enfin au sommet des escaliers. Des tables rondes, des boules de cristal faisaient nid dans cette pièce circulaire. Hermione se dirigea vers une des grandes fenêtre qui partaient de ses genoux jusqu'au plafond et survola de ses yeux le paysage qui s'y offrait, sans trop vraiment le regarder. En bas, l'herbe verte poussait abondamment, les fleurs aussi. C'était tentant…

Elle détourna ensuite son regard et s'approcha d'une table. En y déposant sa trousse et sa lettre et chercha dans le coffret de cuir…ah, voilà. Une paire de ciseaux.

Les lames scintillaient, enjôleuses et captivantes. Elle les fit pivoter dans ses mains, avec un désir…un de ces sentiments où elle voulait s'ouvrir à une complète rencontre avec l'innocence de la folie. Elle releva le manche gauche de sa blouse en un geste doux et lent.

Hermione fit glisser sur son bras gauche le dos des darnes de métal qui étaient glaciales au contact de sa peau. Elle regarda les creux que laissaient les lames sur sa peau maculée de cicatrices, avec une sorte d'expression abstraite, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là.

Elle pressa alors la lame dans sa chair et grimaça de plaisir tordu en regardant s'écouler lentement, le fluide rouge…Elle ne souriait pas. Elle ne le pouvait plus.

Quand elle voulu allonger la blessure, une voix masculine l'en empêcha.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Draco accélérait les pas, sachant que les minutes passaient. Il ne voulait pas être en retard…mais au fait…pourquoi s'en souciait-il? Il avait bien le droit de ralentir, vu qu'on l'avait parfaitement _oblig_ à se réveiller aux petites heures du matin. Mais il continua tout de même à accroître sa vitesse.

En ralentissant dans le couloir qui menait à la tour, il vit à sa surprise que la porte de celle-ci était grande ouverte. Ce n'était pas normal. Il sortit donc sa baguette magique et grimpa prudemment les marches de la spirale.

C'est en atteignant les dernières marches dans l'ombre de la porte d'entrée à la pièce qu'il vit Granger. Elle se passait une lame de ciseaux sur la peau et vit qu'elle s'était coupée. Ce sang rouge de douleur dégouttait sur la table où elle s'était installée.

« Accio ciseaux!!! » cria-t-il de toute ses forces, en étirant son bras et usant de sa baguette. La paire de ciseau vint revoler dans sa direction, et Draco s'esquiva juste à temps pour éviter de la recevoir au visage. Elle s'enfonça en un crac sonore dans la porte de bois. Draco fixait maintenant cet arme potentielle et après un instant, fronça les sourcils et la déracina furieusement.

« Tu te moques de moi? Tu penses sérieusement que j'apprécie te voir te zigouiller les bras?? Non mais c'est pas possible! Je dois rêver! » , Draco lança dédaigneusement mais puissamment les ciseaux dans un coin lointain de la pièce.

« Ça fait quand même 1 bon mois! Si ça m'arrivait, en quelque temps je m'en serai remis. » dit-il en s'essoufflant.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas du tout bougé, encore sous le choc de cet entrée brusque, ne lui répondit qu'après avoir baisser sa tête.

« Mon père est mort lui aussi. Hier…» Hermione annonça, «…et ils ne savent pas qui est le coupable…Moi je peux te le dire. » À ce moment là, elle releva sa tête, les yeux pleins d'eaux et l'air colérique.

« C'est tes sales bougres de mangemorts à la con!! Tes sales partisans de ton conard de Seigneur!! Et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils leur voulaient. Peut-être que tu le sais, toi. Hein?? »

Elle s'était approchée au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, la fureur lui montant rapidement jusqu'à la tête. Elle commençait maintenant à lui donner des coups faibles.

« Pourquoi?? Hein?? Pourquoi ils ont envie de me laisser vivre cette horreur!? Ça les amuse de me voir complètement misérable? Eh bien fais-leur un message de ma part : ils ont réussi! Ils ont RÉUSSI! »

Draco essayait de la contenir, mais ayant peur de lui faire mal, il ne fit que bloquer les coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle tomba littéralement dans ses bras. Il ne savait que faire. De cette manière, Granger paraissait immensément vulnérable et petite. Il la serra alors dans ses bras, ferma les yeux…et la déposa, assise sur le sol. Ce n'était pas une embrassade. Non. Ce n'était rien.

C'est après quelque temps qu'il dit cet unique mot : « Désolé. »

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Hermione s'était mise en boule, son sang toujours en train de ruisseler à profusion. Mais elle s'en fichait. Sa blouse était maculée de rouge et de loin, elle avait l'air d'une forme inerte et morte. Elle frissonnait. Elle avait froid.

Malefoy l'avait remarqué. Il hésita à la couvrir avec son chandail mais comme il savait quand même qu'elle n'était extrêmement pas dans un bon état, il pria mentalement que c'était sa dernière bonne action.

Il enleva rapidement son chandail et le plaça par dessus les jambes glacée d'Hermione. En jupe, elle avait dû geler en ce temps. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était le refus instantané de sa part. Elle s'était levée, lentement et se dirigeait vers la fenêtre, regardant encore par la vitre, les plaines et les dunes de verdure.

Elle l'ouvrit doucement et mis un pied sur le rebord.

À ce moment précis, Malefoy se leva à son tour, se précipitant vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il avec une once d'inquiétude.

Elle se retourna légèrement et lui répondit simplement : « Je vais là où mes parents sont. » Et ce qu'il l'effrayait encore plus, c'était de la voir sourire…mais ce sourire contenait à la fois une immense tristesse et une douce joie. Elle mis ainsi un autre pied sur la pierre étroite et pris son souffle.

Malefoy la regardait, comme émerveillé devant sa silhouette, s'exposant au clair de lune qui éclairait son doux visage. Mais comme il craignait le pire…

« Ce que je voulais te dire…à la bibliothèque… », cette phrase sembla attirer l'attention d'Hermione, qu'elle dévia son regard vers la voix qui était près d'elle, pourtant sans détourner sa tête. « C'était que…» , continua Draco, « je pouvais t'aider…j'ai ressenti les mêmes sensations que toi, crois-moi…peut-être que tu penses que je suis un vaurien qui n'a pas de fierté, mais…je ne sais pas pourquoi, il y a tout le temps ce truc depuis quelque temps, qui me dit maintenant que tu ne devrais pas faire ce pas et te perde à jamais. »

Il tendit d'une main incertaine, son aide vers la seule personne qu'il pensait ne jamais vraiment sauver.

Hermione s'était tournée et fixait la main devant elle. Et si…Et elle vit le même phénomène qu'au cours de potions. Les yeux de Malefoy avaient changé en un bleu myosotis…et plus qu'une fraction de seconde…mais pour tout le temps qu'elle le regardait.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« Alors, Ron ? Pas trop dérang ? N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui a proposé de venir voir les essais…» dit un Harry aux cheveux plus qu'hirsutes.

« Arrête, j'ai compris. Je prend le blâme…» maugréa un Ron bailleur.

« Je te l'accorde ! Et puis…on est là, et on ne peut plus reculer. »

« Ouais, ouais…bon… »

Les deux amis contournèrent les murs extérieurs de l'école et continuèrent de marcher.

« Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Ron.

Harry regarda sa montre. « Euh…5h32 tout juste. » Haut dans les airs, on voyait déjà des élèves en accoutrement de quidditch qui volaient. Des réchauffements, sûrement. Harry avait reconnu la silhouette de Deve et il le fixait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ce Deve…il a l'air de fixer quelque chose…» affirma Harry.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Draco, honnêtement, ne savait pas si elle allait accepter sa proposition. Elle lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne voulait pas…mais elle approcha soudainement sa main de la sienne sans rien dire.

Cependant, le pire arriva. En pivotant sur elle-même, son pied gauche perdit adhérence à la mince pierre et Hermione se sentit envahie d'une paralysie compète. C'est ensuite qu'elle se sentit comme flotter dans les airs, comme sourde, n'ayant que l'image de Draco Malefoy lui crier au ralenti quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas entendu. Elle hurla du mieux qu'elle put et s'affaissa sur quelque chose non pas dur comme le roc, mais quelque chose d'assez mou.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry ne quitta pas des yeux la forme de Deve. Jusqu'au moment où celui ci fonça en direction d'une des tours de l'école, quittant le terrain de quidditch et les essais.

« Ron ! Viens, on doit le suivre ! Il est louche ! » cria Harry.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? », Ron pris sa part dans la course et suivit son ami vers une tour qu'il reconnaissait. La tour d'astronomie. Ils la voyaient, il s'approchaient. Et c'est à ce moment là que la silhouette de Deve, qui les parcelles de rayons de soleil à présent, traçaient son contour, attrapa en une chute, une forme flasque.

Deve, son balai, et cette forme, s'effondrèrent d'une haute dégrindolade. Ce n'était qu'après un bon nombres de minutes qui paraissaient éternelles que Harry et Ron arrivèrent sur les lieux, découvrant à leur horreur, une Hermione ensanglantée et blanche comme un drap. Deve reposait inconscient sur le sol.

Tandis que Ron s'affalait sur le corps immobile d'Hermione, Harry chercha avidement ce qui n'allait pas à la tour. Il canalisa toute sa bonne vision vers la seule fenêtre qui était ouverte et vit…Draco Malefoy, debout sur le rebord, les mains s'agrippant aux murs.

« Espèce de truand….» dit Harry entre ses dents.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Personne n'avait alors su ce que Draco s'était époumoné à crier pour percer mondes et univers, était qu'un simple nom…un nom qu'il n'avait encore là, jamais considérer hurler : Hermione.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Résum** : Cours de potions avec disputes, lettre ahurissante pour Malefoy et Pansy, lettres ahurissantes et plutôt mornes pour Hermione [Chui désolée…mais c'est vraiment pour la suite de mon histoire que tout ira faire un lien!] et **le saut**, d'où le titre.

**==** Désormais, je ferai un court résumé du chapitre pour vous remémorez l'essentiel si vous avez envie de me laissez un commentaire sur les scènes. =P

**==** Aussi, à partir de maintenant, je ne pourrai répondre à certains d'entre vous. Car vous vous faites de plus en plus nombreux (et continuez à l'être, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir J) et répondre à chacun d'entre vous est une tâche dure (mais c'est positif! lol) quand je dois finaliser mes textes. Cependant, je le ferai de temps à autres, quand mes temps libres me le permettront.

J'espère que vous avez aimé mon hard work! lol Si vous avez des questions à propos de l'histoire, ou peu importe, **n'hésitez pas** à me les poser. Je serai ravie de vous aider.

**SONDAGE À TOUS LES REVIEWEURS (lecteurs)**

_Préférez-vous mieux les réponses aux revieweurs avant ou après l'histoire?_

Reviewez, car vous lire est une récompense immense pour moi. =D****


	11. Notes de l'auteure

**NOTICE / NOTES DE L'AUTEURE**

Bon, désolée…ça fait évidemment une éternité que je n'ai pas updaté. Mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre, malheureusement. Je poste ce petit message juste pour vous dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic.

Je suis toujours en train de la continuer, mais les cours et les projets d'école affluent et je ne peux les éviter. C'est ma dernière année; je suis finissante et donc, mes résultats comptent énormément. Je posterai le 10e chapitre dans quelque temps (eh oui, le prologue ne compte pas pour un chapitre lol). J'écris un peu dans mes temps libres et j'essaye de faire avancer l'histoire. :) Pour vous donner une idée de ce qui va se passer, je vais vous laisser avec ce que j'ai en ce moment…alors c'est encore un « brouillon ».

Désolée encore pour le retard que je prend, mais essayez de me comprendre! Lol

* * *

_«Deve la fixait de ses yeux soit-disant bienveillants. La voilà qu'elle était sur le bord de cette fenêtre. Il n'avait qu'attendu ce moment. Il fonça sur elle, perçant le vent frisquet du matin. Hermione tombait, le visage faisant face à la tour, au ciel…Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il fallait qu'il la sauve, qu'il la sorte de cette chute…c'était son devoir.»_

* * *

Bon je sais, c'est rien du tout ce truc. C'est juste les premières phrases que j'ai. Mais bon, si vous voulez vraiment savoir…bon eh bien…

…Finalement je ferai ma sadique et je vais vous faire découvrir la suite en temps et lieu. ;) Donc au prochain chapitre! Je vous jure que je la posterai bientôt!

Merci, continuez de garder en vue ma fic…car c'est toujours un grand plaisir pour moi de vous lire par après!

**- Lula-The-Only-One –**

The Pink Daffodil


	12. Une matinée chargée

**COURRIER DES REVIEWEURS**

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous les reviews que vous m'avez laissés, mais je vous jure que je l'aurais fait, si j'avais eu un peu plus de temps. Vous êtes si nombreuses/eux à me laisser de beaux messages que ça me prendrais quatre pages si je vous répondais individuellement. Ce n'est pas une plainte, mais bien de la reconnaissance.

Je répond à Faithlove43 parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher à vous partager ce que moi je ressens aussi…

**Faithlove43 :** Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais toucher les gens à ce point, et si c'est le cas pour d'autres personnes, eh bien je suis tout à fait comblée. Si j'arrive à faire ressentir autant d'émotions à travers mes mots, c'est que moi-même je peux ressentir tout ça. Pas que j'ai autant de problèmes, mais que je vis aussi à travers Hermione. ) Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture!

**À tous les revieweuses/eurs :**

UN ÉNORME MERCI à vous tous! Vous êtes de super revieweuses/eurs et je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissante envers vos agréables reviews.

Je vois qu'il y a de fidèles lectrices qui ne lâchent pas à mes écarts de temps d'update (j'en suis terriblement désolée, pardonnez-moi!) et qui m'écrivent tout de même des mots d'encouragements.

Ça me fait extrêmement chaud au cœur. Croyez-moi. Vos reviews sont des récompenses agréables à recevoir. Continuez à m'écrire, car je ne me lasserai jamais de vos mots! MERCI!

**LET'S GET INTO CONTEXT**

Voilà mon update. Un chapitre pas aussi long que le dernier, je m'en excuse, mais une update qui tardait à venir. Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous aurait voulu me sauter au cou après cette « notes d'auteure » effroyable. Oui, pardonnez-moi, c'était vraiment horrible. Plus terrible pour moi de vous l'écrire, pensez-y. Cette année, j'étais misérablement tombée en secondaire 5 (en première pour les Français) et comme vous devez le savoir depuis que j'ai amorcé cette fic, les examens abondaient.

Donc, mes plus sincères excuses auprès de vous, chères/chers lectrices/lecteurs.

Mais j'ai succédé et j'ai trouvé du temps pour terminer ce chapitre! Bravo à moi! lol

-------

Passons NOYÉE DANS L'OUBLI. J'ai changé le titre par : **« Through Darkness »** ou, si je le rebaptiserais en français « Dans le Noir » (je sais bien que ça ne veut pas dire ça, mais c'est plus beau, vous ne trouvez pas?).

Pourquoi, je vous entends dire?

Parce que je me suis dit que pour la suite des événements de l'histoire, un changement du titre faisait bonne augure. Donc, je vous présente avec fierté:

**_THROUGH DARKNESS – Noyée dans l'oubli_**

**_CHAPITRE 10_**

**_Dans le dernier chapitre…_**

_« Espèce de truand….» dit Harry entre ses dents._

_Personne n'avait alors su ce que Draco s'était époumoné à crier pour percer mondes et univers, était qu'un simple nom…un nom qu'il n'avait encore là, jamais considérer hurler : Hermione._

**Chapitre 10**** - Une matinée remplie -**

Draco, affolé de cette horrible image, dévala les escaliers de la tour pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'incident. Il avait bien vu le visage de Harry, trempé dans un bain de fureur qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il avait la face crispée. Draco haletait en ayant pressé le pas, mais…s'était-il rendu compte qu'il avait crié le nom de sa co-habitante? Avait-il eu conscience de ses actes?

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'approcha de Deve. Le jeune homme était à plat-ventre sur le sol, les cheveux noirs embroussaillés dans l'herbe et le visage vide d'expression. Quant à Ron, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des sanglots inquiets. Il s'accroupit et déposa la tête fatiguée d'Hermione sur ses genoux, vérifiant sa respiration et son pouls.

Les bras de la jeune fille étaient ensanglantés, son teint devint rapidement pâle et sur ses douces joues, on pouvait y distinguer les traces de larmes qu'elle avait pleurées. Sa respiration semblait combattre pour sa survie, jusqu'au moment où…

« …NON ! Non, non ! Hermione, Hermione ! » hurla Ron à travers ses pleurs. « Reste avec moi, ne t'en vas pas…ne t'en vas pas ! Je t'en prie ! »

Harry se précipita vers son Ron et s'agenouilla à côté de son amie. Il lui pris la main et regarda sa poitrine, possédée de spasmes inquiétants.

« Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! » alerta Harry.

Le spasmes qu'Hermione possédait cessèrent soudainement. Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard horrifié.

« Mobilicorpus !» cria Harry, après avoir sorti sa baguette d'un geste rapide.

Les corps raides des deux victimes flottèrent dans les airs et les deux jeunes hommes firent tout ce qu'il y avait en leurs pouvoirs pour amener les blessés à bon port.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Draco arriva enfin à la dernière marche de l'escalier de la tour et couru comme si le diable le poursuivait, vers l'endroit où gisaient Deve et Hermione. Pas une minute après qu'il soit rendu sur les lieux de l'incident, il vit Harry et Ron transporter la pauvre Hermione et son ami de longue date par l'entremise de leur baguette respective.

Harry le toisa soudainement du regard lorsqu'il le vit arriver. Il ne dit pourtant pas un mot et se contenta de courir vers l'infirmerie. Il avait de plus amples préoccupations pour le moment. Draco, de son côté, était à bout de souffle à force de galoper d'un endroit à l'autre. Il avait les yeux dilatés, étant encore sous le choc de la mésaventure qui avait pris vie sous ses propres yeux. Il resta silencieux et s'empressa de les rattraper.

« Harry ! Harry ! C'est ici ! », cria Ron, lorsque le jeune garçon-qui-avait-survécu-au-pire-destin avait dépassé les portes qui menaient aux soins miraculeux de Madame Pomfresh.

Les grands portails s'ouvrirent en une fraction de seconde et les deux Griffondors s'affairèrent à déposer les corps sur des lits. « Madame Pomfresh ! C'est urgent ! » hurla Harry de toute ses forces.

La gente dame arriva à ses trousses, les deux mains sur son tablier. Il était encore très tôt dans la matinée et on pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bien s'arranger. Sa coiffe était mal placée et elle paraissait terriblement fatiguée. Mais lorsqu'elle fut sortie de son bureau et qu'elle arriva dans la pièce, où un boucan nerveux se faisait entendre, elle eut tout d'un coup l'air plus réveillée.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Laissez-moi passer ! Laissez-moi passer ! » dit-elle avec volubilité, sans donner le temps aux jeunes garçons de répondre.

À ce moment là, Draco arriva enfin à destination, hors d'haleine. Il fit quelques pas en avant mais Harry vint lui bloquer le chemin, lui bloquant l'accès aux blessés.

« Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle, espèce de salaud. » lui lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire et déterminé.

Draco, qui avait sa main à la bouche en espérant retrouver son souffle, le fixa silencieusement du regard avant de faire un pas de plus, sur le côté. Harry donnait l'impression d'être le reflet du Serpentard et suivit ses pas.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle. »

Le blondinet enleva sa main pour laisser apparaître une grimace narquoise.

« Mais tu ne m'as pas interdit de rejoindre Deve. Il est tout de même mon compatriote.»

Draco tassa Harry sur le côté et enjamba son chemin vers le corps immobile de son ami qui reposait dans le lit opposé à celui de Granger.

« Penses-tu vraiment que j'irais m'approcher de cette sang-de-bourbe ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec elle. » rajouta le Serpentard, en regardant Hermione.

Deve était en piteux état. Il avait des écorchures (minimes, mais affreuses) au visage et sur les bras. Toutefois, Granger aurait pu gagner la première place pour la catégorie « du plus blessé ».

Madame Pomfresh s'était occupée d'Hermione en premier. Ayant survolé les deux victimes, elle estima judicieusement qu'Hermione avait besoin de passer sous le peigne d'urgence. Elle avait pris son pouls, qui s'était révélé très faible. Même très inquiétant. Le teint de la jeune fille faisait aussi mauvais présage. L'infirmière releva les manches imprégnées de sang et découvrit avec haut-le-cœur, toutes les marques et les cicatrices ouvertes de la blessée. Elle sortit sa baguette et analysa son sang en une fraction de seconde.

« B-! B- ! Il me faut une transfusion pour un cas de B- ! Quel est votre groupe sanguin? », elle s'écria.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent, muets de nervosité et de pression. Madame Pomfresh s'avança alors des deux plus proches : Harry et Ron. Elle releva leur manches et appuya sa baguette sur leur avant-bras à tour de rôle. Un pincement les fit grimacer et une tache rouge apparut sur leur peau, à l'endroit où elle avait apposé la pointe de sa baguette.

« A! Non ce n'est pas de ça que je veux ! » dit-elle à l'égard de Ron.

« B ! Oui, oui ! Oh, non, non ! B! Pourquoi aujourd'hui, Merlin ! », elle regarda Harry avec des yeux critiqueurs, comme si c'était de sa faute.

Voilà qu'il ne restait que Draco Malefoy comme dernier recours. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il était assis sur le lit où reposait son ami et arborait un air énervé et indigné.

« Je ne donnerai pas mon sang à cette Sang-de-bourbe. » déclara le Serpentard.

« Un jour, quand vous aurez besoin d'un peu de sang, vous crierez à n'importe qui pour un peu de vie. » lui dit-elle fermement tout en préparant le bras de Draco. **N/A :** J'adore cette phrase…pas vous ? Copyright, alors ! Elle avait une poigne extrêmement puissante et elle appliqua donc le sort. La tache rouge apparut sur le bras libéré du Serpentard et elle lui donna un air de fer.

« O-…Vous êtes un donneur universel, monsieur Malefoy. »

À peine avait-elle délivré le bras faible du blond, qui en passant, avait les yeux très affreusement dilatés depuis cette nouvelle, qu'elle le pris par l'autre bras et l'entraîna rapidement vers Hermione.

Les deux amis qui étaient restés aux côtés de leur amie, demeurèrent bouches-bées à en briser leur mâchoire. Draco Malefoy, donner du sang à un Griffondor et plus encore, à Hermione Granger ? Dans un sens tordu, ils ne voulaient pas rater ça pour le moins du monde…Des plaisanteries à cet égard s'annonçaient très prochainement.

Draco fut assailli par Madame Pomfresh pour qu'il aille s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle lui demanda alors de sortir sa baguette, ce qu'il fit vite fait pour éviter de la mettre en rage. Elle prononça une formule magique inconnue aux oreilles des trois garçons et deux filaments rosés jaillirent de la baguette de Draco. Les deux fibres translucides pénétrèrent alors dans les bras de chacun d'eux : une dans le bras de Draco et l'autre dans le bras d'une Hermione pâle et inconsciente.

« Cela risque de vous faire mal. Une transfusion comme celle-ci est très rare et je ne l'ai appliquée que quelques fois dans mon métier. Détendez-vous et vous pourrez vous rétablir plus vite. » dit l'infirmière en tapotant l'épaule du Serpentard.

Madame Pomfresh se retourna alors vers Harry et Ron.

« Vous savez, mademoiselle Granger en était à moins d'un souffle pour parvenir à l'ultime combat. Son cœur battait très faiblement et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. La raison à tout ce chambardement n'est pas ce qui est primordial, en ce moment. Mais nous devrons nous expliquer plus tard. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sévère aux jeunes hommes et pris un air plus décontracté. Elle se dirigea vers Deve et l'analysa encore une fois. Quelques pansements par-ci par-là et un fiole de médicament pour la guérison suffisaient pour les blessures de Deve.

« Celui-ci s'en remettra brièvement. Je le garderai pour deux ou trois jours de plus ou même moins, si tout va bien ! Il pourra retourner en cours dans très peu de temps. » dit-elle doucement en déposant une couverture sur le jeune aux cheveux noir ébène.

Draco, qui grimaçait à l'élancement qu'il ressentait dans le bras, s'accota lourdement au dossier de la chaise que Madame Pomfresh avait amenée prestement, précédemment. Il regardait Granger avec un air qui réprimandait. Les sourcils froncés, il observait les filaments devenir de plus en plus rouges.

« Vous deux, vous pouvez partir. Il est tôt encore et vous avez cours, ne négligez pas cela. Je vous ferai un billet si vous en avez besoin. Mais j'aviserai le Professeur Dumbledore de votre visite. », s'adressa-t-elle à Harry et Ron.

Les deux amis s'inquiétaient profondément pour Hermione. Ron avait eu si peur de la perdre au moment où ses spasmes avaient arrêté. Quant à Harry, avoir une autre mort probable sur la conscience ne lui faisait pas bonne augure. Ils se regardèrent misérablement.

« Allez, allez ! Ne restez pas plantés là comme des piliers. Je vous assure que mademoiselle Granger ira mieux. Cependant, elle devra rester avec moi en convalescence pendant une période qui reste à déterminer. »

Elle poussa gentiment les deux amis vers la porte et Harry lança un dernier regard emplit de haine à Malefoy.

« Quant à vous, » commença-t-elle en se retournant vers Draco, « Vous devrez aussi rester avec moi. Cette transfusion de sang prend beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Vous vous sentirez faible après cette opération. Mais croyez-moi sur parole, ce geste est l'un des plus généreux que vous puissiez faire…»

Elle termina cette phrase avec quelques derniers tapotements sur l'épaule. L'infirmière regagna son bureau, déjà épuisée de tout ce bataclan du matin.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« Harry… »

« Quoi, Ron? »

« Tu penses qu'on aurait dû lui prêter plus attention ? » dit le rouquin, timidement.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?…On lui a écrit tout l'été, comment on aurait pas pu lui prêter attention ? » répondit Harry en marchant d'un pas plus accéléré.

« Eh bien…J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne nous a pas dit grand chose et qu'on aurait peut-être raté un truc…»

Les deux garçons marchaient rapidement vers leur salle commune. Ron n'arrêtaient pas de regarder ses pieds, se sentant partiellement coupable de cet événement affreux.

« On ira lui parler bientôt, quand elle se rétablira. De toute façon…je voulais lui parler. »

« Neville m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il avait trouvé un article dans le journal qui avait rapport avec Hermione, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me le montrer. Professeur Binns nous a surpris. »

« Oui, je sais, j'étais assis avec Dean et tu n'arrêtais pas de chuchoter en arrière. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux Griffondors. Ils trottèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de leur salle commune. À ce moment là, la tranquillité se brisa.

« Harry…», dit Ron.

« Quoi encore? », demanda Harry en soupirant.

« J'ai encore le canif d'Hermione…»

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard à la fois désolé et navré.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Draco Malefoy se sentait mal. Idiot. Stupide. Intolérable. Tout pour ne pas dire « coupable ». Était-ce sa faute ? Non. Sûrement pas. Elle aurait été dans ce pétrin, même s'il n'avait pas monté à la tour. C'était inévitable. Mais… il y avait un mais. C'était bien lui qui l'avait encouragée à revenir. À faire demi-tour. Avait-il manqué tact et de prudence ? Aurait-il pu lui éviter cette chute, s'il n'avait pas été si ingrat et…si « serpentard » ?

Reposant sur cette chaise incomfortable, il y repensait. Il repassait tous les moments où il avait vu Granger. Au Chemin de Traverse, dans le train (oh…le train…quel horrible souvenir…), à la rentrée, dans la bibliothèque, dans leur salle commune. Et quoi d'autre encore ? Tous ces moments avaient leurs indices, leurs signaux, leurs témoignages. Comment n'avait-il pas pu déceler ces parcelles importantes de l'enquête ?

Questions et chamboulements. Peur et culpabilité. Cette dernière année à Poudlard se promettait incomparable et remplie de mystères à résoudre.

Draco grimaça encore et encore, tellement que la douleur envahissait ses veines. Il tourna sa tête vers la droite et contempla Hermione. Elle respirait lentement, silencieusement, comme une brise d'été à l'aube. Sa peau, malgré son teint pâle et blême, paraissait aussi douce qu'une couverture de velours. Elle avait de grands cils foncés et légèrement courbés, qu'on ne remarquait que lorsqu'on prenait le temps de bien la regarder. Draco étudia sa respiration lente. Granger semblait dormir très profondément.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son bras allongé sur le matelas. Les fibres ondulaient dans les airs, se paradant d'un rouge vif, signifiant forcément que la transfusion s'opérait bien.

Des faibles rayons de soleil traversèrent alors les rideaux des grandes fenêtres, venant éclairer la pièce. Draco ferma doucement ses yeux...

…et s'endormit aux côtés d'Hermione Granger.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Les deux grands amis étaient assis dans les gros fauteuils rouges de leur salle commune. Ils étaient tous les deux très exténués. Ce n'était que peu après que d'autres Gryffondors descendirent des escaliers.

Neville arriva et fut très surpris de voir Harry et Ron, déjà debouts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là si tôt le matin ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous réveiller à cette heure. », dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry.

« Oh, c'est qu'il y avait les essais de Quidditch ce matin. Et on est allé voir. », dit Harry, sans trop d'hésitation. C'était pourtant la vérité.

« Ahh oui. C'est vrai. » répondit Neville en acquiesçant de la tête.

Il eut alors une soudaine réalisation dans ses yeux.

« Oh, j'allais oublier…Tu sais Ron, ce que je voulais te montrer en cours, le dernier jour. », commença-t-il, « Je l'ai avec moi ».

Les deux garçons se regardèrent mutuellement pendant que Neville sortait de sa poche, un bout de parchemin froissé.

« J'sais pas ce que tout ça veut dire, mais ça concerne Hermione. Elle devrait être sous le choc…la pauvre. », annonça le jeune homme, en tendant le papier à ses amis.

Harry le pris et lut attentivement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Un bout du texte avait été déchiré, mais l'essentiel restait là:

_« …décès de William Jay Granger aurait été prémédité par quelques personnes dont on ne peut vous citer les noms . Ne voulant pas que la nouvelle se répande trop rapidement, nous vous conseillons de rester sur vos gardes. On rapporte avoir vu des ombres charpentées autour du lieu de crime. Détails à la page suivante. »_

Harry relut et relut ces lignes. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Tout simplement pas.

Neville repartit et quitta la salle commune. Ron regarda intensément Harry.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda le jeune roux.

Son ami lui passa le papier froissé, l'air abattu.

« Son père est mort. », dit-il en un murmure.

**Petit résumé, donc :**

Draco va à la rencontre du trio d'enfer, et se retrouve à l'infirmerie, donnant du sang à Hermione Granger. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron découvrent ce qui est vraiment arrivé, par l'entremise d'un horrible article de journal froissé que Neville leur a passé.

Que va-il se passer par la suite ?

_Petit indice : Le nouveau titre._

**Notes de l'auteure :**

Alors, avez-vous bien aimé ce chapitre ? Un peu de satisfaction ? lol Les transfusions et tout le tralala… je n'avais aucune idée si ça pouvait s'intégrer dans la période poudlardienne. Alors j'ai pris un risque. Réactions ?

N'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Postez ce que vous penser de ce qui va arriver, avec l'indice du titre…Hehe…je n'en dirai pas plus.

Pour la prochaine update, soyez fidèles ! J'essairai de poster le plus vite possible ! C'est presque les vacances !

**_On se revoit au Chapitre 11 !_**


	13. Obscurité Intime

**COURRIER DES REVIEWEURS**

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi :** Je n'ai pas vu la pub, mais je crois que je n'ai plus aucune chance de la revoir, vu que j'ai mis autant de temps à updater ma fic…(rire gêné)

**LaskaMalfoy :** La transfusion t'a plue? Eh bien j'en suis très contente! Ma mémoire m'avait joué des tours…il y avait une potion pour régler ça…Mais bon, ça ne fait rien de rajouter son imagination! Poudlard est une atmosphère magique et tout peut bien arriver, n'est-ce pas? Et oui…la suite a été très retardée (Bon d'accord, elle a été suspendue pendant des milliers d'années…) mais maintenant tu peux la lire! Enfin…si tu ne m'as pas oubliée. Je te comprendrais, tu sais…lol

**Arwenajane :** Merci! J'espère que la suite te plairas.

**Deltaplane :** Non, Hermione ne deviendra pas aveugle…sauf que…Lis bien la suite et tu auras la réponse à ta question! Bonne lecture!

**Lisalune :** La potion de revouvellement du sang…tu sais, je l'avais oubliée celle là. Eh bien, disons seulement qu'il y avait une autre façon de faire une tranfusion! La médecine a ses secrets, aussi. Hehe!

**Ayuluna :** La suite est là! J'espère que je ne t'ai fait pas trop attendre….Bon d'accord, j'ai fait attendre tout le monde (se tape sur les doigts). Je suis une méchante fille.

**Enchantra83 :** Mon intrigue est prenante? Eh bien merci! J'espèrais que ça arrive…sinon je me serais pendue il y a très longtemps. Et euh…j'espère aussi que tu ne me jetteras pas de sort! Sinon, qu'arrivera-t-il à mon histoire? Et à ma vie? lol

**Kmy :** Oui, l'histoire entre Draco et Hermione prend du temps à se développer. Mais il y a toujours une raison, n'est-ce pas? En vous racontant les meurtres des parents d'Hermione, tout cela mène à une intrigue plus poussée. Que je ne révélerai pas avant le chapitre concerné (clin d'œil).

**Sam Malefoy :** Tout s'arrangera pour Hermione…enfin…c'est ce que vous pensez? Hehehehe…Bon je n'en dirai pas plus lol.

**Bouh :** Mais si! Deve est à la disposition de tout le monde! Vous n'avez qu'à y penser et tout ira comme sur des roulettes. Deve est mon personnage préféré! Hehe…

**Aggripine57 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review! La suite est là, alors bonne lecture!

**Une fan du couple Dray Mione :** Wow tous ces qualificatifs pour ma fic? J'en suis ravie! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture!

**Love-pingo :** Des problèmes avec son père, tu dis? Hmmm…on verra bien, très chère :p

**Klooooona Jedusor :** Oui, ô chère lectrice fidèle, je ne te lâcherai pas! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur. :) J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.

**Jun Rogue **: Et un nouveau chapitre! Tout chaud, tout chaud!

* * *

**LET'S GET INTO CONTEXT**

Bonjour très chères lectrices. Vous vous doutez bien que je vais m'excuser de ce retard beaucoup trop horrible. Eh bien oui! Je suis extrêmement désolée, pronfondément navrée de tout ce retard. Je sais que mes updates sont toujours à de très grands écarts. Mais l'important, c'est que je ne laisse pas tomber cette fic, n'est-ce pas? Bon…donc j'espère que vous ne me massacrerez pas après cette update tardive!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Dans le dernier chapitre…**_

_Harry relut et relut ces lignes. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Tout simplement pas. _

_Neville repartit et quitta la salle commune. Ron regarda intensément Harry. _

_« Et ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda le jeune roux._

_Son ami lui passa le papier froissé, l'air abattu. _

_« Son père est mort. », dit-il en un murmure._

**THROUGH DARKNESS – Noyée dans l'oubli**

**CHAPITRE 11 – Obscurité intime**

Il s'était passé trois heures depuis l'incident tragique qui était survenu à la tour d'astronomie. La matinée fit place à un avant-midi qui se révélait à être très riche en rumeurs et en potins. On prenait déjà part au tumulte des ouï-dire en passant d'un « Vous saviez qu'un Serpentard a tenté de tuer Hermione Granger? » à des « Hermione a voulu laver les carreaux d'une fenêtre et a trébuché malgré elle! » qui fusaient un peu partout dans les couloirs de l'école. On s'étonnait à quelle vitesse une nouvelle pouvait se propager – en dépit des modifications légères ou majeures qu'on pouvait y faire. Pourtant, Harry et Ron étaient restés muets. Qui avait donc pu annoncer cette horrible nouvelle? Ce n'était pas une journée de tout repos qui se dessinait pour nos deux amis. Pour tous les concernés, en fait. Et cet article de journal morbide…quoi en faire?

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Piaillements distincts. Lueurs d'un soleil miroitant derrière de légers nuages. Des détails qui ne semblaient pas être aussi réjouissants pour Draco Malefoy. Il se réveilla tranquillement, tout doucement, comme un nouveau-né qui ouvrirait les yeux pour la première fois. Sa tête reposait sur le côté de l'oreiller d'Hermione, ce qui laissait croire que son encéphale avait chaviré vers la droite durant son sommeil et que tout son corps avait subi le poids incontesté de sa tête.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent difficilement, étant assaillis d'un énorme rayon de lumière provenant d'une fenêtre mal étouffée par son rideau respectif. Instinctivement, Draco amena sa main devant son visage pour se protéger du halo qui l'attaquait sauvagement.

Il retrouva lentement une position assise et fut soudainement atteint d'un léger mal de tête. Comme si ce n'était pas tout, son bras commença à l'élancer violemment et ce fut l'élément déclencheur.

Il réalisa rapidement dans quel état il était. Comme s'il venait de retrouver sa mémoire, antérieurement perdue dans le néant.

Bon. Voyons. Il s'était réveillé ce matin à 4h30, précisément pour retrouver Granger à 5h du matin à la tour d'astronomie. Il avait escaladé les escaliers et Granger était sur le point de se vider de son sang. Il l'avait bien arrêtée, n'est-ce pas?... N'est-ce pas?

**Non.**

Elle était tombée de la fenêtre béante. Cette maudite fenêtre qui l'avait engouffrée comme un ogre avale son repas. Cette maudite tour qui ne sert piètrement à rien. Tout ça pour quoi? Avait-il négligé cette opportunité fatale?

_Non…il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire surréaliste_.

Mais pourtant…Il en faisait maintenant parti. Il ne pouvait plus y échapper. C'est comme un choix qu'on l'on ne peut pas faire, car elle nous est plutôt imposée. Il arrivait même à se demander s'il avait un mauvais karma.

Draco Malefoy alla observer les filaments qui joignaient son bras à celui de Granger. Ils n'étaient plus rouges. Ils étaient tout à fait translucides, sans aucune teintes, comme si on les avait épurés.

Hermione Granger dormait encore, paisiblement. Passible.

« Tu devrais plutôt continuer à someiller, ça t'arrangerais les choses. Tu n'aurais pas à t'expliquer. » commença Draco, murmurant ses paroles comme s'il voulait que seule l'âme de la jeune fille l'entende. « D'un côté, si tu arrivais à te réveiller, je ne serais pas dans un tel pétrin. Au moins, j'aurais un témoin. Deve ne m'a pas vu, à ce que je sache. Enfin…je n'en suis pas sûr. »

Il contemplait les yeux fermés d'Hermione. Il les regardait, mais c'était comme s'il voyait à travers ses paupières et qu'il pouvait admirer les orbes chocolats de la jeune fille.

« Mais à la fin, Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu pensais faire sur le rebord de cette fenêtre! Juste un fou qui aurait dérapé aurait pensé à se trimballer les pieds jusque là! »

Draco fronça des sourcils et ferma abruptement les paupières. Il pencha la tête vers le matelas et en même temps, alla s'agenouiller lourdement sur le plancher, quittant le support de la chaise.

« Je ne sais pas si tu voulais me rendre coupable, mais tu as bien réussi. Je suis peut-être ce lâche dont tout le monde me traite. Je suis peut-être ce Serpentard qui n'a qu'une seule préoccupation, lui-même. Mais je ne suis pas aussi dénaturé que tu ne le crois. »

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le profil de la Griffondor. Il paraissait si faible, si désemparé. Mais nul ne pouvait savoir la raison à cet état. Personne. Sauf peut-être…Hermione Granger. Exagérait-il trop sa situation? Et si l'affaire était close, oubliée? Non…impossible.

Draco fut soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées quand il entendit des pas. Madame Pomfresh revenait voir ses patients pour analyser leur état. En voyant Draco, agenouillé de cette manière, elle pensa qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre et qu'il manquait de force.

« Monsieur Malefoy! Relevez-vous, relevez-vous! » dit-elle prestement. « Vous n'avez pas la tête aussi lourde, ma foi! Allez, rassoyez-vous, tout ira mieux. »

Elle l'empoigna par le bras gauche et le ramena sur la chaise. Draco, n'étant pas dans son meilleur état pour rouspéter contre l'autorité, se laissa faire malgré son vouloir. Seul un léger grognement quasi imperceptible se laissa entendre.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant, monsieur Malefoy. Nous avons tous nos journées moroses, n'est-ce pas? » adressa-t-elle à Draco, d'un air moqueur.

Ça n'a pas fait rire le jeune Malefoy, malheureusement. Mais elle s'en doutait bien. Elle s'approcha de lui et en retirant sa baguette de sa poche, alla déposer l'extrémité de cette dernière sur le bras de son patient.

Les filaments se tendirent tout à coup, sans douleur, aux réactions neutres du Serpentard, et disparurent en une fraction de seconde, brisant le lien sanguin qu'avait échangé les deux ennemis respectifs.

« Et voilà. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, je présume. Elle reprendra ses esprits bientôt. Je n'en attends pas moins d'elle. » dit-elle doucement en jetant un regard à Hermione. « Cette intervention a beaucoup d'efficacité, vous savez. Lorsqu'on brise les fibres sanguines, c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, la victime retrouve rapidement l'esprit. » expliqua Madame Pomfresh à un jeune homme qui n'avait pas du tout l'air de prêter attention au simili-cours de santé.

« Je suppose que vous avez un certain élancement dans le bras. C'est bien cela? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, depuis le début. » répondit Draco d'un ton monotone.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est dû au flux sanguin qui reprend son cours dans votre système. Ça s'estompera en moins de deux! » dit l'infirmière, se relevant pour aller aux cotés de la patiente. Madame Pomfresh pris la main d'Hermione et la tapota gentiment.

« Allez, ma petite. C'est le temps de vous réveiller. La journée va être longue, sinon. »

Draco roula silencieusement des yeux aux propos incohérents de l'infirmière. « La journée va être longue », quelle idée idiote! Il valait mieux pour Granger de dormir au lieu de subir des interrogatoires de police. La journée allait être longue pour _lui_ et non pour elle.

Il fut, une seconde fois, interrompu dans ses pensée lorsqu'il sentit un mouvement provenant du lit de la Lionne. Elle se réveillait.

Il s'approcha lentement, comme s'il assistait à un curieux événement jamais vu. On aurait dit une petite enfant qui se débattait entre la réalité et le rêve. Entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Et puis tout à coup, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Ses cils battirent plus d'une dizaine de fois et ses orbes dorés passaient de la droite à la gauche furtivement.

Hermione se redressa subitement, ce qui effraya légèrment le jeune homme, et battit des cils.

« Tout va bien, Mademoiselle Granger? Vous allez mieux? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. » lui dit la dame en déposant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Hermione tourna la tête vers Madame Pomfresh et la fixa du regard pendant un instant. Elle se retourna ensuite vers le Serpentard, qui la regardait, un peu effaré par ce réveil soudain. Elle cligna des yeux encore une fois.

« C'est très sombre. Il fait nuit? » dit-elle tout à coup, brisant le silence qui régnait auparavant.

Par la fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons de soleil, vint se déposer un petit oiseau. Plus précisément, un auripare verdin qui avait toute la tête recouverte de plumes jaune d'œuf.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers l'endroit où reposait la petite bête. Un soleil brillait de toute ses forces à l'extérieur. Comment diable est-ce que la pièce pouvait-elle être sombre?

« Il est presque 9h30 du matin, Granger. Le soleil rayonne toujours. » répondit Draco à l'adresse de la Griffondor, fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

_Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond._

Hermione baissa la tête et paraissait inquiète. Sa respiration commençait à prendre un rythme plus rapide. Madame Pomfresh mis sa main sur le front de sa patiente et leva le visage de cette dernière en la soutenant par le menton.

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux, mademoiselle Granger. » dit-elle.

Draco la regardait faire. Il croyait pouvoir déceler la frayeur dans les yeux d'Hermione.

_Elle avait peur._

Malgré les nombreuses années passées à côtoyer la gente griffondorienne, Draco Malefoy semblait avoir oublié ou effacé la haine qu'il partageait à l'égard de celle-ci. Du trio, en particulier.

L'infirmière sortit sa baguette une seconde fois et balaya le champ de vision d'Hermione, de gauche à droite.

« Suivez la pointe, mademoiselle Granger. Suivez-la. »

Les pupilles poursuivirent l'extrémité de la baguette comme si elles voulaient y attraper quelque chose. Et tout d'un coup, des paillettes de couleur indigo fusèrent au sommet de la tige de bois.

Les deux élèves sursautèrent en même temps et Madame Pomfresh secoua vivement sa baguette pour en éteindre l'effet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce que j'ai? » questionna Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« J'ai bien peur que vous souffriez d'une dyschromatopsie noctambule. » répondit l'experte, plus doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Hermione resta muette. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Elle joignit ses mains ensemble et se les frotta nerveusement.

_« Dyschromatopsie noctambule…»_ répéta Hermione, dans sa tête.

« Tu ne vois pas bien? » demanda le Serpentard, un peu trop abruptement. De son instinct malicieux, il devait faire un certain effort pour prononcer une phrase plus délicatement, mais pour cette fois-ci, sa tentative se révéla en échec.

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui se voulait plus désespéré que menaçant et tressaillit.

« Tout est plus sombre. Comme s'il n'y avait aucune source de lumière. Je peux à peine distinguer un objet d'un autre. Les visages…me semblent plus clairs, mais c'est toujours aussi terne. »

Elle baissa la tête comme si elle avait subi une défaite et regarda ses mains. « Je ne vois plus de couleurs. »

Madame Pomfresh se leva, emplie d'une sympathie pour la jeune élève et reprit la parole.

« Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, mademoiselle. » dit-elle d'une voix réconfortante. « Je peux arriver à vous faire parvenir un onguent. Ou une pommade guérisseuse, si vous voulez. Ou sinon, quelques médecins-magiciens à Sainte-Mangouste pratiquent aussi une opération aux iris qui engendre une guérison beaucoup plus hâtive. Mais plusieurs ont recours à la pommade, car elle est sans douleur. »

« Oh non! Pas à Sainte-Mangouste! Je ne voudrais pas risquer de perdre des mois entiers à rester là-bas pour mes yeux quand je peux tout simplement écouter en classe! Et puis…la douleur, ça ne me dit plus rien. »

Draco vit tout de suite à quelle douleur elle faisait allusion. Il regarda les bras meurtris par les coupures et eut un léger haut-le-cœur.

« Vous allez bien, monsieur Malefoy? » entendit-il la dame dire.

Il acquiesça rapidement de la tête et dévia son regard vers Hermione. Elle le regardait, elle aussi. Pas un mot. Pas un bruit. Mais un regard pouvait tout dire.

Draco évita ce regard perçant et se leva. Il se dirigeait vers Deve.

« Oh et lui! J'allais presque l'oublier! » s'écria l'infirmière en accourant vers l'autre lit. Elle approcha son visage et l'examina. « Eh bien lui n'aura pas à passer la nuit ici. J'ai mal calculé son temps. Il n'aura qu'à changer ses bandages quelques fois par jour et à boire cette potion de guérison. Des égratignures, ça part vite! Comme pour le Quidditch! »

Elle secoua gentiment Deve, qui se réveilla avec tant bien que mal, mais qui tout de même, paraissait en meilleur état. Draco lui donna une légère poignée de main mais ne lui sourit pas. Pourquoi sourire à celui qui se prenait pour le héro?

L'auripare verdin qui s'était précédemment déposé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pris alors son envol.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Des heures passèrent ensuite.

« Tu n'aurais pas la suite de l'article, Neville? » demanda Harry, une désolation apparente dans la voix.

« Non, un petit gamin s'est accaparé du journal avant que je puisse prendre le reste…» lui répondit Neville.

« Ah…eh bien merci quand même. »

« C'est assez troublant, hein?... Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela pouvait arriver à des gens que je connais. Ça ne serait pas pour ça qu'Hermione était un peu plus distante, ces jours-ci ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. Tout simplement pas. Qui pourrait bien s'en prendre aux parents d'Hermione? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas des gens malhonnêtes, tout au contraire…» dit Ron en murmurant légèrement.

« Pour être logique…Ils étaient moldus. Peut-être que c'était des sorciers qui leur en voulaient, je ne sais pas…_ " … des ombres charpentées autour du lieu de crime. "_ C'est assez vague. » essaya Harry, en relisant l'article qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Dites…vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu inapproprié de parler de ça sans Hermione? Je veux dire par là qu'il n'y a que nous qui sommes au courant. » avoua Ron, empli d'un sentiment de culpabilité et de malaise.

« Eh bien tu oublies que ça a été publié dans la Gazette du sorcier..Il y a probablement plusieurs personnes qui sont déjà au courant à la minute où on se parle…» annonça Neville, navré de la nouvelle.

« Eh bien, je poursuivrai le journal! Ils n'ont pas le droit d'annoncer une telle horreur quand Hermione est là, sans rien! C'est totalement inadmissible! » fusa le roux de tous bords et de tous côtés, furieux.

« Calme-toi, Ron. » dit Harry en le prenant par les épaules. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la Grande Salle. Il était déjà midi et l'énorme pièce abondait d'élèves. Tout le monde regardait Harry Potter comme étant un héro, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, les Serpentards le méprisaient, excepté pour des jeunes filles qui ne voulaient pas révéler leur admiration secrète pour celui-qui-avait-survécu-aux-pires-cauchemars.

« On ira la voir à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. » continua Harry.

« Hermione est à l'infirmerie? » demanda Neville, tout étonné. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Les rumeurs n'avaient pas fait le tour de tout le monde, en fin de compte.

« Euh…bah je sais pas, » mentit Harry, « elle est tombée quelque part et a perdu connaissance, je crois. »

Il ne voulait en aucun cas révéler le fait qu'elle se coupait les veines. Seul lui et Ron savait. Seul lui et Ron.

Et merde.

Malefoy savait aussi, n'est-ce pas? C'était lui qui était avec elle dans la tour. C'était lui qui l'avait poussée. Lui, le coupable. Non?

Si. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications concrètes…non, c'était beaucoup trop insensé de penser qu'Hermione – LA Hermione aurait voulu se suicider.

C'était impossible. C'était insensé. Hermione Granger se suicider? Non, ça ne collait pas ensemble.

Ron lui passa un regard de compréhension lorsqu'Harry mentit à propos d'Hermione. Neville acquiesça lentement à la réponse qu'il trouvait assez crédible et dévia son regard vers autre part.

Les trois en avait beaucoup sur la conscience. Beaucoup trop.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« Tout va comme prévu. » dit une voix lourde et grave. C'était un homme à la carrure assez forte et étrangement, en contraste avec ses traits d'homme endurci, sa chevelure couleur jaune d'oeuf lui donnait un air innocent.

« Parfait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre encore quelque temps. »

« Oui, et tout sera en marche. » lui répondit l'homme.

« Êtes-vous préparé à toutes les possibilités, les incidents, les événements, Welsh ? » questionna l'autre à ce dénommé Welsh.

« Affirmatif. Je suis prêt à toute circonstance, Monsieur », déclara Welsh.

« Très bien. »

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Les heures s'effaçaient comme une cascade sans fin. Et dans cette sombre pièce, Hermione se tenait avec Draco Malefoy. Les deux devaient se tenir compagnie. L'un se sentait coupable, l'autre se sentait dépourvue de toute joie.

Deve Meycrest avait quitté l'infirmerie il n'y avait pas une heure. Draco lui avait souhaité une bonne journée et le petit blessé s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

Le petit héro, va.

Quand midi fut sonné, la Lionne et le Serpent durent manger. Et c'était tout un défi. Hermione avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire lorsque Draco devait lui amener son plat sur un plateau qu'avait préparé Madame Pomfresh.

« Merci, petit serviteur. » lui dit-elle, ayant un léger sourire amusé, allant à tâton pour trouver sa fourchette. « Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un Malefoy servir une sang-de-bourbe comme moi de toute ma vie. C'est assez ironique, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oh ça va, hein. Pas besoin de peser sur le fait que je t'ai apporté un plateau. » grommela Draco, se sentant un peu incommodé. Mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, en faisant ce geste. Avait-il en quelques sortes, oublié qu'elle était de mauvais sang? Qu'elle était une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus?

Hermione essaya de regarder ce qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle pouvait voir une forme rectangulaire d'un noir plus ou moins foncé et des silhouettes difformes au centre. La nourriture, évidemment.

Mais où diable était passée sa fourchette?

« Dis, n'aurais-tu pas oublié les couverts, Malefoy? » demanda-t-elle, un moment après.

Il était en train de déglutir sa salade et lui répondit, la bouche pleine: « Au chhentre, en haut du plateau, Granggger. »

Hermione de répondre: « La prochaine fois, ça serait plus logique de les mettre à ma droite. J'aurai moins de problèmes à aller les chercher. Et puis, c'est toujours à droite, non? N'es-tu pas un noble pour savoir où se place les couverts? » demanda-t-elle avec un air plaisantin.

Draco Malefoy roula des yeux silencieusement, sans grogner et la regarda faire. Elle fixait un point en avant et passait lentement ses doigts dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une horloge, sur le rebord du cabaret, sur les couverts, sur le verre en plastique qui y était déposé à gauche et enfin, sur le bord de l'assiette qui contenait son repas.

Il mastiqua ses feuilles de salade romaine plus lentement et observa la façon dont Hermione s'arrangeait pour repérer les objets. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de dextérité dans ses mouvements, comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Tu tombes en amour avec ton plateau, Granger? » dit-il pour la taquiner. Étonnemment, cette phrase n'avait aucune teinte ironique. Pure plaisanterie à l'ancienne.

« Oui c'est ça. » répondit Hermione en soupirant avec humour. Avant de déguster son repas, elle amena sa main droite jusqu'à son pendentif en forme de demi-lune. Et elle resta là à le garder dans sa paume pendant un instant.

Draco, qui avait presque terminé sa salade, déposa son plateau sur la table de chevet qu'il y avait à côté du lit d'Hermione et joignit ses mains, se penchant vers la Griffondor.

« Quelle sorte de pendentif est-ce que c'est? » demanda doucement Draco, l'ayant remarqué il y avait longtemps.

« Oh…c'était un cadeau de ma mère. » répondit Hermione en souriant nostalgiquement. « J'imagine que tu n'as pas vraiment de bijoux comme le mien auxquels tu tiens beaucoup ou je me trompe? »

Draco resta silencieux pendant un court moment avant de réagir.

« Hmm…oui. »

« Oui, quoi? » questionna la jeune femme, ayant été légèrement déstabilisée par cette trop courte réponse.

« Oui, tu te trompes. » Draco retroussa sa manche gauche et amena son poignet vers Hermione et le tendit. « C'est mon poignet, Granger. Rien de dangereux. » dit-il, amusé par la soudaine réaction de la Lionne en ayant sûrement vu une sorte de concombre foncé devant elle.

Elle approcha tranquillement ses mains du bras qui lui était présenté. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser à ce moment là. Il faut dire que Malefoy ne lui avait jamais tendu quoi que ce soit, sans double sens (**N/A:** Tendu…ne pensez pas croche s'il vous plaît, chères lectrices…). Elle trouvait ce geste très étrange. À la fois cocasse et inattendu.

Ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose de froid. Quelque chose de mince.

Draco contemplait les expressions faciales d'Hermione. Une bouche légèrement ouverte, gênée de toucher son bras, des sourcils qui froncent au contact de ce qu'il voulait lui montrer, une expression plus adoucie pour une question.

« Un bracelet? » interrogea Hermione, intéressée.

Il retira progressivement son bras mais Hermione paraissait vouloir « voir » son bras plus longtemps alors il le tendit encore quelques minutes, un sourcil levé.

« Oui…en métal. Ne te fais pas d'illusions. C'est des maillons vraiment simples. »

« Et où est ton amour pour ce bracelet? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix espiègle.

« C'est une fille qui me l'a donné. » répondit innocemment Draco.

« Une fille? Du type euh…petite amie? » interrogea miss détective, se retournant vers la voix, les yeux plissés par l'obscurité.

« Pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails, je t'ai dit ce que tu voulais savoir. Fin de l'histoire. » Sur ce, il retira rapidement son bras de l'emprise d'Hermione et sembla un peu embarassé.

Elle n'alla pas plus loin et commença à manger son repas du midi du mieux qu'elle pût.

Draco Malefoy s'accota sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda par la fenêtre.

_Le soleil brillait toujours._

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

« Oh! Toi, je t'ai cherché partout! Aurais-tu vu Draco? »

« Je n'ai pas le temps, Pansy. »

« Oh! mais Deve! Tu es blessé, tu as des bandages partout sur toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda la jeune fille, s'approchant du garçon, apparemment inquiète.

« Pansy, je n'ai pas le temps! J'ai des choses à faire! » répondit-il brusquement, la poussant sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse libérer le couloir qui menait vers leur salle commune.

« Pas besoin de me pousser, Meycrest! Je ne suis pas un animal! » s'écria Pansy, sur le bord de devenir furieuse. Il ne fallait jamais la bousculer.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène tout hérissés, se retourna avec un air malin et marcha à reculon, la regardant dans les yeux.

« Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas. » lui dit-il trop simplement.

Ceci la mit en pire condition et elle enjamba une traversée de sens contraire, fulminant de rage. Elle entendit des rires étouffés au loin et pénétra dans la première toilette qu'elle vit.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Après avoir terminé son repas, Hermione donna d'un sourire hilare son plateau à son nouveau « serviteur » comme elle l'appelait maintenant. Pas qu'elle avait oublié son état, ses erreurs et ses torts, mais parce qu'elle avait besoin de rire. Elle avait besoin de rire pour défier la noirceur qu'elle devait contempler à longueur de journée. Draco Malefoy était bien sûr, agacé par cette appellation dépréciative de son rang, mais au plus profond de lui-même, il se sentait obligé de lui tenir compagnie.

La culpabilité se faisait toujours sentir en lui.

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Harry et Ron quittèrent la Grande Salle et laissa Neville avec Dean et Seamus, qui eux, discutaient de tout et de rien…mais qui, principalement, se concentraient sur les dernières nouvelles de Quidditch.

« Je me demande bien comment elle va…» dit Ron à son ami.

« Oui moi aussi. J'espère qu'elle se rétablira rapidement. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Je n'aurais jamais été capable d'imaginer le pire. » affirma Harry à son tour.

« Ah….on aurait dû apporter des chocolats ou des fleurs! Tout le monde fait ça. » s'écria le rouquin en secouant la tête.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas très nécessaire, Ron. » avoua Harry en souriant légèrement.

« Bien…elle aurait peut-être mieux aimé voir des chocolats en se réveillant qu'en voyant Malefoy, hein? »

« Peut-être bien. » répondit le jeune garçon.

Au loin, on pouvait discerner des rires en écho dans le grand couloir de pierre. Mais dans les pièces voisines à portes ouvertes, on n'y voyait point d'élèves.

Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard que les deux compagnons arrivèrent aux portes de l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfresh ne semblait pas être présente.

Par contre, ce qui les accueilla fut pour les deux Griffondors, une énorme surprise.

* * *

**Petit résumé, donc**

Draco parvient finalement à converser civilement avec Hermione Granger. Mais ce qui se révèle très étrange, c'est qu'il n'a rien dit à propos de ce qu'il a fait. Il avait pourtant donné du sang à une sang-de-bourbe. Il a aidé un des membre du trio d'or. N'est-ce pas là un changement radical de son esprit?

Harry et Ron ont des sentiments partagés à propos du malheur de leur amie. Doivent-ils enquêter? Doivent-ils se tenir à l'écart? Quoi en faire, quoi en penser?

Qu'avait-il de si important à faire, ce Deve…Cela semble curieux.

**Notes de l'auteure**

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré l'écart de temps inimaginable que j'ai dû prendre pour en arriver à aujourd'hui. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu votre confiance, surtout! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai jamais tomber cette fic, jusqu'à la dernière goutte!

Écrivez-moi, reviewez ce chapitre! J'ai besoin de vos mots pour avoir la force de continuer cette histoire. Vous êtes ma récompense, vous me gratifier de bonheur! Alors ne vous gênez pas pour écrire des romans fleuves, j'adooooore vous lire!

PS: J'ai actuellement posté une nouvelle fic. _« **La Fille au Parapluie Rouge** » _est de ma création et n'attend que vous! Alors si vous la lire, faites un tour à mon profile et venez y jeter un petit coup d'oeil!

_Words have incredible powers…_

_**Rendez-vous au chapitre 12!**_

_Sincèrement vôtre,_

_Lula-The-Only-One_


End file.
